


All I Know

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Trans Character, Trigger warning for past abuse/violence, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Jiyong Kwon is a successful contributing editor to a very popular food magazine. His life revolves around work so much so that his friend, Soohyuk drags him out to a lounge one night for a few drinks to unwind. There's unwinding and then there's being rude.





	1. Gobsmacked

Soohyuk Lee was a patient man by nature. He was not one to fly off the handle easily nor was he quick to judge. These qualities alone made him an excellent friend, but he also possessed the ability to know when a friend needed a little something extra to get them over a hump in life. His good friend, Jiyong was in need of that something extra at the present time, but he was too stubborn to see it himself. 

"Jiyong... how long will you sit in your apartment just festering night after night?" Jiyong rolled his eyes at his friend's choice of words, flipping the channels on the television once again. "I am not festering. I'm enjoying some downtime at home. At least I was until you showed up and started nagging me." Soohyuk snorted. "I'm not nagging. You make me sound like an old aunt. I'm just merely suggesting that it might be nice to go out for a change. You know, instead of watching reruns of NCIS obsessively." Jiyong tossed a slice of tomato at him. "Hey... I'm not obsessive. I'm just tired from working and I enjoy the cast." 

To be fair it wasn't like Jiyong never got out of his apartment. There were several nights a week that Jiyong would either eat out at a restaurant or attend some kind of food related activity. Of course it was all work related as he was a contributing editor to an extremely popular food magazine... Good Bites. That's why he enjoyed planting himself in front of his television with his dinner on his off nights and just vegging out. He loved his work, but he also loved his downtime. Soohyuk was acting like he was some kind of recluse or something. 

"When's your next free Friday night?" Jiyong side eyed his friend warily. "Why? What evil plot are you developing in that demented brain of yours?" Soohyuk nibbled on the tomato that had been tossed at him. "I thought we'd go to the pet store and kick some puppies. Seriously Jiyong... I am probably the least demented of all of our friends." Jiyong chuckled. "Yeah... I'll give you that one. Okay so what's on your mind for Friday?" Soohyuk wiped his face off with a napkin. "I was thinking we could go out for a drink. I hear there's a new lounge that opened up in the city and they've got entertainment. Could be fun." Jiyong shrugged. "Could be. What's the entertainment?" Soohyuk sat back, hugging a decorative pillow. "It's a lounge so I'd say it's a safe bet that it's some kind of lounge singer." 

Club L'Amour was located in Harvard square and it was a mid sized bar/lounge which was mostly frequented by the twenty something crowd who were looking for something a little different than your run of the mill clubbing experience. You could go there, hang out with friends enjoying excellent cocktails and even better entertainment. Their featured headliner was quickly establishing quite the reputation and on the nights that they were featured, it was usually a packed house. 

Several weeks later, Jiyong and Soohyuk made their way towards the entrance of the lounge. "It looks pretty crowded. You were right Hyuk... this place is popular." Soohyuk nodded, heading for a free table that he'd spied. "I think it's the act that's performing tonight... A Taste of Hyunnie. I read a review and whoever they are they're wildly popular." Jiyong smiled at the waitress and ordered a dirty martini. "Huh... I'm really curious now. Maybe I'll write a piece on this place." Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "This is supposed to be a fun night not work. Besides its not a restaurant, it's a lounge." Jiyong smiled at his friend. "No... you're right of course." 

Seunghyun sat backstage checking her makeup over. "Dae... I'm really loving these new eyelashes I'm using. They're so long and thick... look." Daesung watched as Seunghyun batted her long eyelashes at him. "Ooooh! They're so pretty Hyunnie! That shadow really makes your eyes pop as well!" Seunghyun smiled. "Thank you Dae. I think the violet lenses are helping as well." Youngbae stuck his head inside the dressing room. "Two minutes Hyunnie." Seunghyun applied his lipstick. "Where's RiRi?" Seungri entered the room. "Right here." Seunghyun stood up doing a 360 degree turn. "What's the verdict?" 

She wore a long black, form fitting skirt which was slit on her right leg about three inches shy of her hip. Her top was cropped to show off her toned stomach as well as naval piercing, the collar was high but there was a large oval cutout in the front designed to reveal cleavage... if you had any that is. The sleeves were fitted at the top but hung loosely from her elbows and draped out when she spread her arms. Although she was close to six feet already, she still wore black platform pumps because they made her ass pop. Her hair was long and curly and gathered to one side of her neck so that it cascaded down her left side in graceful ribbons. 

Seungri whistled. "You look gorgeous... totally hot babe." Youngbae shoved the younger man. "Don't call her babe... it's disrespectful. She's a lady." Seunghyun brushed by them, pleased at their reactions. "Shouldn't someone be introducing me by now?" Daesung headed out the door. "I'll get Wookie. Knock em dead Hyunnie." 

Dongwook stood on the stage. "Hello and welcome to Club L'Amour. I hope everyone is enjoying their evening tonight. I'm Dongwook Choi and this is my lounge. The act that I'm about to present to you has been our headlining act here for a little over a month now and I'm pleased to announce that we've managed to convince them to continue on here for some time." Seunghyun who was waiting in the wings snorted at that and leaned over to Youngbae's ear. "On her off nights she can be seen behind the bar so yes she'll be here forever." Youngbae giggled beside her. "Stop it... you're fabulous." 

Dongwook smiled out at the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman please give a warm hand to... A Taste of Hyunnie." The stage grew dark and when the spotlight returned, Seunghyun stood in the middle of the stage in front of the microphone stand. In a sultry and somewhat raspy voice Seunghyun spoke. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Hyunnie and I'm about to give you a taste." 

Her numbers went from slow to fast paced in the blink of an eye. She moved her body with catlike grace, hips swiveling and thrusting to the beat of the music as her arms flowed around her. During the faster numbers, Seungri and Youngbae would join her on the stage as background dancers. She did lots of songs... all covers... ranging from Life is a Cabaret to Beyoncé's Single Ladies. Her encore and probably most popular number was her cover of Dead or Alive's You Spin Me Round. 

Jiyong was blown away to say the least. He leaned over to Soohyuk partway through her set. "This is amazing. Thanks for forcing me to come." Soohyuk snorted. "You're welcome. She is pretty great... for an amazon I mean. What is she like seven feet?" Jiyong laughed a bit too loudly. "Don't exaggerate. She's wearing really high heels." Soohyuk downed his drink, signaling for the waitress. "She's got quite a voice." Jiyong nodded looking over at the stage, surprised to see the singer looking over at them. "She does yeah. I think we're being loud. Let's shhhh for now." He pointed discreetly at the stage. 

Seunghyun smiled at the audience as she took her final bows. "Thank you all so much. It's nice to have such an attentive audience." She glanced with a pointed look at those two guys who'd been giggling throughout the entire set. Assholes. "Please come back and see me again soon. Remember... once you get a taste it's never enough." She blew kisses as she hurried from the stage. 

"You were fantastic babe... just fantastic." Seunghyun plopped into her chair heavily. "There were two assholes out there talking through my set.... loudly." Seungri rubbed her shoulders. "I heard them." Seunghyun's eyes went wide. "You did?! I thought it was just me. Fucking dickbags!" Seungri nodded, rubbing her back. "You're nothing like an amazon, trust me babe." Seunghyun glared into the mirror, pulling the wig off of her head. "Is that what they called me? I wasn't sure." 

Daesung stuck his head inside the dressing room. "Dongwook wants you both out there ASAP." Seunghyun began wiping off her stage makeup. "I need fifteen minutes. RiRi you go. I'll clean up and meet you out there." Seungri squeezed Seunghyun's shoulder, placing her wig upon its form. "Alright. See you out there." 

"I'm telling you Hyuk, that singer heard us talking. Didn't you see that look she gave us?" Soohyuk laughed. "You're paranoid. How could she hear us? Even if she did we didn't say anything bad. Relax." Jiyong sat back, exhaling. "I guess you're right. What did we really do that was so bad? Laughed at a lounge? That's not a crime, right?" Soohyuk shook his head. "Definitely not. We have every right to talk or laugh. That singer can kiss my ass if she doesn't like it." Jiyong giggled. "I think she's too tall to do that. She's an amazon right?" 

Before heading out to the bar, Seunghyun really needed to pee. Rolling her eyes at the line in front of the ladies room she headed into the men's room instead. Jiyong was at the sinks washing his hands when the tall singer emerged from a stall in the men's room. She had changed from her stage outfit into a pair of form fitting, high waisted denim shorts along with a plaid shirt which she'd synched at the waist. Her long legs looked no less enticing without heels as she'd opted for plain white sneakers. Her hair was now a chin length bob and she'd chosen a softer look for her makeup. 

Jiyong couldn't help staring as she washed her hands and dried them off. "You should take a picture. Then you'd have proof of the amazons existence." Jiyong stammered. "Oh... I'm... you heard that did you?" Seunghyun turned to him, eyebrow raised. "No... I'm telepathic. Do you always go to performances and act so rudely?" Jiyong shook his head, stunned. "No." Seunghyun tossed her paper towel into the trash. "I feel honored then. You could have just left if it wasn't to your liking. You were very distracting." Jiyong looked down. "I'm so sorry. We'd been drinking and... it's no excuse. Let me make it up to you... please?" 

Seunghyun tilted her head, coy smile upon her lips. "Oooh... this is where you tell me how much you enjoyed my set, right? Despite talking through most of it you really liked my voice." Jiyong nodded enthusiastically. "Yes... that's true." Seunghyun's smile grew. "I'll bet you liked the way I moved too... right? The sway of my hips... hmm?" Jiyong thought back to her sometimes sensual performance. "I did. You're a very sexy woman. If you let me, I'd love to take you out." Seunghyun smirked at him. "I'll just bet you would. The only problem with that is... I don't date rude dickbags. Now if you'll excuse me... I need to get back to work." 

Jiyong watched her sashay out of the men's room as he stood there feeling utterly and completely gobsmacked.


	2. My Lovin

Jiyong went about his week in the usual way... visiting the food expo on the following weekend to write a piece about it. He was pretty busy and by the time the next week rolled around he'd hardly given the lounge singer that much thought. Hardly being whenever he had a spare minutes or heard a song on the radio from her repertoire. Then she'd come screaming back into his brain with an intensity that he was pretty surprised at. He felt a lot of things about that night at Club L'Amour, not the least of which was embarrassed by his behavior. He wasn't usually that rude of a person and neither was Soohyuk actually. They were nice guys who'd just gotten a little drunk and perhaps a little unruly. 

 

He honestly didn't blame her for being offended by his behavior. He hadn't lied to her in the men's room though... she was a very sexy woman and he would love to take her out to make up for his rude behavior. Although he didn't blame her for the way she reacted to him that night... not at all. It's not like he was very smooth or romantic about it when he did ask her out. A woman like that needed something a bit more special than a stammered proposal in the men's room of all places. 

"So this weekend I was thinking we could all go out... maybe go fishing like we used to. What do you think? Sound fun?" Jiyong glanced across the table at Jaejoong. "This weekend? I'm not sure if I can. I may be busy." Soohyuk leaned onto the table, frowning. "Not work again. You were at that food thing all last weekend. We're never out all together anymore." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "It was a food expo and aren't we out together now?" Jaejoong finished off his beer. "This is a quick drink on a Wednesday night. I'm talking about all day Saturday out on a boat... fishing and just hanging out." Jiyong sat back, running a hand through his hair. "It sounds great. I just need to do something on Friday night and I'm not sure how the rest of my weekend will go from there." 

Soohyuk eyed him across the table. "Who is she?" Jiyong raised a brow at his friend. "Who is she who?" Soohyuk smirked back at him. "The something that you need to do on Friday night... who is she? I know you Jiyong... you'd never turn down a day of fishing unless it was for a day of..." Jaejoong chuckled. "Sex. Seriously? You're dumping us for a woman? I'm not sure if I should be insulted or proud." Jiyong scoffed at his friends. "Please... you two would leave me dying in the street for a hot piece of ass. For your information I am not dumping you guys for sex. More like... trying to right a wrong." 

Soohyuk slammed his beer down. "Don't tell me you're going to see that crazy amazon again? Really?" Jiyong shook his head, smile upon his lips. "Shut up Hyuk... I feel bad. One of us needs to have a conscience." Jaejoong quirked a brow. "What am I missing? What crazy amazon?" Before Jiyong could answer, Soohyuk chimed in. "That lounge that Ji and I visited. The singer was this crazy amazonian woman who got pissed at us because we were talking through her set. Anyway she eviscerated our little Jiyong later in the toilet. He's been wonky ever since." Jiyong huffed out. "I have not! I just feel bad for being so rude. I just thought that I'd go and apologize properly." Soohyuk laughed. "What? So she can cut your nuts off this time? You're just asking for trouble if you ask me." Jiyong grumbled into his beer. "Well I didn't." 

Seunghyun had had herself an excellent week. She'd been shopping with Daesung and found the cutest new skirt as well as a pair of thigh high boots that she absolutely loved. Daesung said they made her legs look really sexy and the way the salesman was eyeing her proved it. Never one to be embarrassed or shy when it came to her body, Seunghyun liked showing off her assets. Her long legs, her tight ass, her firm tummy. Even her arms were toned thanks to Seungri's weight training advice. She liked to take good care of her body... liked her curves looking sexy and alluring. She just didn't like men thinking that just because she showed a little skin they had a right to touch her inappropriately. It was her body, her rules... no exceptions. 

She had even dragged Seungri to the food expo last Saturday afternoon. Seunghyun loved to cook in her spare time and was thrilled to go and see the cooking demos. Seungri was sweet even though he wasn't interested in cooking really. He stuck by her side and gave dirty looks to any man who even looked at her. "RiRi... do you mind if I watch one more demo before we go?" Seungri smiled at her. "Of course not babe. You enjoy yourself. I expect some dinner out of this though." Seunghyun kissed his cheek. "I'll make dinner for you, Youngbae and Dae. How's that sound?" Seungri grinned. "Really good. Just don't eat it all while you're preparing it." Seunghyun raised a brow, smirking. "Why you little... I've just got a healthy appetite. How dare you." Seungri pushed her gently towards the demo. "I've shared desserts with you. I know how healthy your appetite is." 

Seunghyun was Mesmerized by the chef as he performed the demo. She watched his every move trying to commit to memory his technique. A tall, rather sweaty man leaned towards her ear. "He's quick, isn't he?" Seunghyun glanced at him sidelong, nodding. "Mmm hmm... he is." The man persisted, whispering in her ear once again and causing her to flinch away. "His hands are so skilled. How are your hands gorgeous?" Seunghyun brought her hand up to her ear to wipe away the man's spit and moved a step away from him. "Excuse me... I'm trying to pay attention if you don't mind." The man looked her over in an appraising kind of way. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. They will give you the recipe at the end. This is just for show you know." 

Seunghyun edged away a bit more, craning her neck around to look for Seungri. "I like to watch the demos so if you don't mind." The man edged closer again because he was apparently the densest man alive. "Not at all." He slowly ran a finger up her bare upper arm. "I like to watch too." Seunghyun turned and spotted Seungri making his way over. She smiled, waving to him. "RiRi... where've you been?" Seungri whispered to her. "Bathroom. You alright?" She grabbed his arm tightly, kissing his lips. "Mmmm... never better." Seungri smiled and winked at her, nudging the annoying man out of the way as he did. "Will you make this for me babe?" Seunghyun smiled. "Anytime." 

Daesung made his way through the maze of tables heading towards the backstage area. Dongwook had sent him to go and check on Seunghyun's progress. Not that he minded at all. He loved getting a sneak peak at what she'd decided on wearing ahead of time. "Excuse me... you work here don't you?" Daesung stopped in his tracks, turning to see a handsome man seated alone at a prime table located center stage. With a sweet smile Daesung nodded. "I do, but I'm not serving drinks right now. I could grab a waitress for you if you'd like something." 

Jiyong smiled politely back at the blond. "No... thank you. I was just wondering if you might be able to deliver this..." He picked up a long box from underneath the table. "to Miss Hyunnie for me." Daesung gasped. "Oooh... how sweet. I'd be happy to deliver your gift to Hyunnie for you. Is there a card or shall I say who they're from?" Jiyong smiled happily. "There's a card enclosed. Thank you so much for doing this." Daesung squeezed his shoulder before hurrying off. "No problem." 

Daesung burst through the dressing room door holding the box. "Hyunnie! Look... this really handsome man asked me to give these to you! Open it... I can't wait to see what it is!" Seunghyun adjusted her long, wavy blue wig before she turned her head to look at Daesung. "Relax Dae... you can open it if you're that curious. I don't mind." Daesung plopped down on the vanity seat next to Seunghyun. "Really? Alright." He tore open the ribbon that was on the outside of the box and pulled the lid off. "Hyunnie... look... roses!" Seunghyun appraised her appearance in the mirror, adjusting her eyeshadow slightly. "Oh? What color?" 

Daesung pulled one out to show her. "Light pink. Aren't they beautiful? Hyunnie... no thorns. That's classy, right?" Seunghyun raised a brow, glancing over at the box. "I suppose the better florists remove them. Where's the card?" Daesung pulled out the card and handed it to her. "How romantic." Youngbae and Seungri stood watching from the doorway silently. Seunghyun began reading the card. 

'Miss Hyunnie... Please accept these beautiful long stem roses as an apology for my terrible behavior when we first met. A beautiful and talented woman like yourself deserves only the finest things in life and I am truly regretful for making you feel disrespected. I only hope that you will give me the chance to apologize face to face so that I can prove to you how very sorry I am. With deepest admiration... Yours, Jiyong kwon'

Daesung sighed. "That's so sweet." Seunghyun side eyed him. "Dae I love you but this is not sweet." Daesung frowned. "It isn't?" Seunghyun sighed, picking up a pen to write her own note. "No... it isn't. Just because he bought me flowers he expects me to forgive him for being so rude and oblivious about it? Am I supposed to just crawl into bed with him now because he throws a compliment my way? How gullible does this dickbag think that I am?" Daesung blinked. "You got all that from the note?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "Of course. You just need to read between the lines. Would you be a sweetheart and please bring me those scissors from the drawer please?" Daesung stood up to grab the scissors. "Shall I fetch you a vase as well?" Seunghyun shook her head. "No thank you sweetie. I won't need one." Seunghyun then began snipping off each flower head before she stuffed her note inside the box closing the lid firmly. "Dae you're too nice to bring these back. RiRi... would you please bring these back to that rude dickbag please? Wait until my set is over though." Seungri frowned. "Why wait?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Because I'm on in like twenty seconds and I need you guys for my new number." 

Seunghyun stood on the stage wearing a tight leather skirt topped with a lacy bodice style shirt that exposed her shoulders but had the long flowing sleeves that she favored for performing. She was wearing her new thigh high boots for the first time and she was quite pleased with the overall look and feel of them. "Tonight ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to end my performance with a new number that I hope you'll all enjoy. I'd also like to mention that I'm dedicating this particular number to a certain audience member who's made quite the impression on me lately." 

Youngbae, Seungri and Daesung joined her on the stage and stood in the background around another mic stand. The music cued and the boys began singing En Vogue's My Lovin. "No you're never gonna get it, no you're never gonna get it." Seunghyun belted out. "Not this time... My Lovin..." Jiyong's mouth fell open as the singer unmistakably looked directly at him. When the set was over, Seungri dropped by his table and handed him the box, bowing with a smirk. "From Miss Hyunnie." Jiyong peeked inside, pulling out the note. 'Roses don't make you less rude or less of a dickbag.'


	3. Nothing But Trouble

Seunghyun was just adjusting her wig when Dongwook entered her dressing room. "Another great performance tonight Hyunnie." She glanced at him through the mirror. "Thank you. I appreciate that. I was a little nervous doing that new number." Dongwook sat down in the chair which was located behind her vanity table. "Well it didn't show. You really belted that one out. I hope you'll perform that number again." She turned to face him. "I will. It felt good to do that type of song. So... what's up? Normally you don't come back here and praise me. Is there something you need?" 

Dongwook shook his head. "Can't I just show my star performer how grateful I am to her without her being suspicious?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "Does this mean that I'm getting a raise?" Dongwook laughed, shaking his head. "No... no raise." Seunghyun tilted her head. "Maybe I don't need to work behind the bar any longer then?" Dongwook patted her knee. "Nice try, but no." Seunghyun stood up, stretching out her long limbs. "So you really just wanted to tell me you liked my performance?" Dongwook stood as well. "Yes... oh there is one little thing I'd like to bring up." Seunghyun raised both eyebrows and tilted her head. "I knew it... just say it Wookie." Dongwook nodded. "Alright. Hyunnie I want you to know that I love you and I'm going to do what I can to fix this... the insurance company won't cover your shots." 

Seunghyun's face fell. "Oh... I see." She mustered up a little half laugh. "Are you sure you can't give me that raise?" Dongwook opened his arms to hug her. "I'm still working on the insurance company. Don't worry... I won't let you down. Hyeyoun and I can lend you some money if things get too tight." Seunghyun pulled away from his embrace. "That's really sweet, Wook... but I know how hard it is to run this place. You've got the baby and I wouldn't want to add to your burden. You're so good to me already. I'll figure it out. I've been doing it on my own for a while now. Maybe I can find a day job." Dongwook kissed her cheek. "I love you Hyunnie." Seunghyun smiled softly. "Of course you do. I love you too. I'm just going to step outside for a minute.... alright?" Dongwook nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need. Do you want me to send Seungri out?" She shook her head. "No thank you. I think I'd like to be alone right now." 

Jiyong was more than pissed that he'd wasted so much time and energy on someone who was obviously not worth the time or effort. Soohyuk had been right all along... coming here again was just asking for trouble. Well now he knew... Miss Hyunnie was definitely a crazy amazon just like Hyuk had said. If he was totally honest about it, he was more mad at himself right now for being so gullible. He always was a sucker for a good looking woman with a great voice. He made his way out of the club, tossing the roses or what was left of them into a trash bin as he did. 

As soon as Jiyong stepped outside he was met with the sight of Miss Hyunnie leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. He's even more annoyed with himself because the first thing he thought of was how good she looked standing there in a pair of distressed jeans rolled up past her ankles along with a v-neck t-shirt that appropriately read in large block lettering... NOTHING BUT TROUBLE. He couldn't help himself, he's pretty angry right now so he couldn't just walk away. He paused beside her, shaking his head in disapproval . "I'll bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself right about now, aren't you? You talk a good game about being rude, but then you're doubly so. Well let me tell you something Miss Hyunnie... you're a nasty, bitch of a woman who wouldn't know manners if they slapped her in the face. I'm glad you sent my roses back. Now I can finally stop feeling guilty about being human." 

Jiyong turned on his heel and took a step away. He was feeling pretty good about himself, happy to have let her know that she was the one being rude now. He was feeling better than he had in weeks, that is until he heard the unmistakable sound of Miss Hyunnie crying. A woman's tears or anyone's for that matter were another one of Jiyong's weaknesses. Maybe she just had allergies... a woman like her couldn't possible have feelings. He glanced back to see the tears streaming down her pretty face... shit. "No... don't cry. Please... I'm sorry... I was way too harsh." Seunghyun looked over at him as if she'd just seen him. "What?" Jiyong took a step closer, standing beside of her... she was wearing wedge sandals so she was several inches taller than he was. "I shouldn't have said all those things. Please don't cry." 

Seunghyun wiped her eyes carefully. "I'm sorry... were you speaking to me?" Jiyong's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you weren't even listening to me? You're unbelievable. I can't even tell you off without you being insulting to me." Seunghyun tossed her cigarette butt onto the ground. "Forgive me. If you like you can tell me off again only can you do it another time? I'm having a really sucky night right now. Maybe come back next week that might be better for me." Jiyong frowned over at her. "Is that why you were crying... your sucky night?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "Pretty clever aren't you?" Jiyong shook his head. "Are you always so venomous?" Seunghyun shrugged. "It's part of my charm. Say... you wouldn't have a cigarette on you, would you?" Jiyong reached into his pocket, pulled out his pack and offered her one. "Thank you. I usually limit myself to one and only in times of distress but I could really use another right now." 

Jiyong lit her cigarette for her as well as one of his own admiring the sharp line of her jaw which was accented by her shorter hair style. He wasn't sure, but he thought he preferred her with this shorter bob style hair over the longer styles that she wore on stage. Her pretty face was much more visible this way and Jiyong really liked looking at it. "You're welcome. Is there anything that I can do? I know we don't know each other, but if you'd like to vent or talk." Seunghyun waved the cigarette in her hand. "This is all I need right now, thanks... uhm..." Jiyong smiled. "Jiyong." Seunghyun smiled her lopsided smile at him. "Thank you Jiyong. I'm sorry about the roses. Maybe I overreacted just the teensiest bit." Jiyong exhaled a large puff of smoke, laughing as he did. "You decapitated those poor roses. Who are you... Marie Antoinette?" Seunghyun laughed as well. "I said I might have overreacted a teensy bit. What more do you want? It won't reconnect their severed heads, Jiyong. Let it go." Jiyong leaned against the wall, facing the singer. "Let it go? Tell that to their rose families. Think of the children Miss Hyunnie." Seunghyun snorted, covering her face. "Oh my fucking God! The seedlings! What have I done!" 

"Babe... you alright out here?" Seunghyun looked over to see Seungri walking towards her. "RiRi... I'm fine." Seungri frowned at the cigarette in her hand. "What are you doing smoking? You know it's not good for you." Seunghyun sighed. "It's fine RiRi. I needed it." Seungri nodded. "Wookie told me." Seunghyun huffed. "He shouldn't have. It's my business." Seungri touched her arm, which she pulled harshly away. "Come inside babe. We're all concerned about you." Seunghyun looked annoyed. "Welll don't be. I'm fine." Seungri ran a hand through his blond hair. "Don't act this way. We all love you." Seunghyun took a defiant drag of her cigarette. "Love me inside then. I'll be in when I'm ready." Seungri looked hurt but he walked away without looking back.

Jiyong cleared his throat awkwardly. "You alright?" Seunghyun nodded. "Peachy." Jiyong sighed, pushing away from the wall. "I should get going and it looks like your boyfriend is worried about you so I'll say good night." Seunghyun hummed deep in thought. "He's not my boyfriend." Jiyong tilted his head. "I'm sorry?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Seungri. He's not my boyfriend. I don't have one actually." Jiyong rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Oh. Okay. Well then your friend is worried about you." Seunghyun sighed. "He is. He's a really great guy. I love RiRi." Jiyong exhaled, at a loss of how to respond. "That's great. I guess I'll see you around. I hope you feel better." Seunghyun touched his shoulder. "Thank you Jiyong. You were really sweet to me tonight. You're a really nice guy." She kissed his cheek. "Good night." Jiyong grinned, feeling much warmer suddenly. "You're welcome. Good night Miss Hyunnie." Seunghyun turned in the doorway. "Jiyong... please just call me Hyunnie. Oh... and don't forget you still need to tell me off." Jiyong laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think..." Seunghyun frowned at him. "Jiyong... you can't just let people walk all over you... even if they are incredible people like me." She winked at him and was gone. Jiyong was no less flabbergasted by this woman now than he had been at their first encounter. She was like no one he'd ever met before. 

Seunghyun made her way inside and back behind the bar. Daesung was beside her in an instant. "Everything alright? You were gone for quite a while." Seunghyun nodded, giving his arm a squeeze. "Everything is kind of shit right now Dae, but I'll work it out. I need to start working on better tip production I guess." Seungri walked by carrying a bucket of ice to deposit into the freezer case behind the bar which he proceeded to do silently. Seunghyun sighed as he walked away without so much as a glance in her direction. "Excuse me Dae... I need to speak with RiRi a quick minute." 

She found him in the back room as he was just about to head back out. "RiRi... can we talk?" Seungri frowned. "Why? It's none of my business. You made that clear." Seunghyun sighed. "Funny... all this time I thought you were my friend. Guess I was wrong." Seungri side eyed her. "I am, but you didn't..." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Didn't what? I can't have a minute to digest some information that's personal to me without you becoming offended? Is that how friendship works?" Seungri shook his head. "No, but I was only trying to help you because I care. What about that guy... the dickbag... he was with you." Seunghyun nodded. "Yes, yes he was. Except he knows nothing about my life and he was just being nice. Turns out he's not such a dickbag after all. He kept my mind off of my stupid problem." Seungri almost pouted. "So what? You like him now?" Seunghyun gave him a kitten smile. "I do, but he could never take your place RiRi. Not in a million years." Seungri snorted, large smile on his face. "You're shameless do you know that?" Seunghyun wrapped her arms around Seungri's neck, giggling. "I do know that. Forgive me?" Seungri gave her a peck on the lips. "I can't stay mad at you babe. Are you alright though?" Seunghyun released him. "I will be RiRi, don't you worry... I will be." 

"Hey... look who made it. What happened? Shot down by the amazon princess?" Jiyong rolled his eyes as he climbed onto the boat to join his friends. "Very funny. You're too much Hyuk." Jaejoong clapped him on the back. "Well I'm glad you struck out. It'll be nice to hang out again." Jiyong stowed his gear and accepted the coffee that he was offered. "What makes you so sure that I struck out?" Soohyuk snorted beside him. "Well for one thing you're here. If you hadn't you'd still be in bed right now enjoying the sexual afterglow." Jiyong almost choked on his coffee at that. "Sexual afterglow? It's a good thing you don't make your living with the turn of phrase because I have a feeling I'd be supporting you. There are other ways besides having sex to not strike out you chimpanzees. There is such a thing as having a conversation with a woman." 

Jaejoong furrowed his brow. "Conversation? Never heard of it. What's that? Does that come before or after the sexual afterglow?" They all laughed as Jiyong grabbed a donut out of the box. "See that's what I love about you two. I don't even have to use my brain when we're together and all my needs are met." Soohyuk stuffed a jelly donut into his mouth, chewing noisily. "Can't get this with just anybody. It takes years to build up this kind of relationship." Jaejoong looked over at them. "Yeah... three peas in a pod. Although you two could be a little less disgusting when you eat." Jiyong snorted, wiping lemon cream off of his face. "Sorry mom. Must be the donut afterglow." Soohyuk nudged him. "So you gonna see her again?" Jiyong licked his fingers clean. "I'm thinking about it."


	4. Of Pride and Dick

Seunghyun stood in the bathroom filling the syringe carefully with her estrogen shot. Counting to ten mentally before she plunged the needle into her right hip, wincing in pain as she pushed the plunger down. "Motherfucker that stings." Once she'd checked the injection sight over she pulled on a pair of lace panties, nightgown and robe. She then made her way out to the living room where Youngbae sat comfortably on the couch. "How was your bath?" Seunghyun sat down beside him, leaning into his side while pulling a fluffy pink pillow onto her lap. "It was very soothing, thanks. What are you watching?" Youngbae slid forward a bit so that he could lean into her as well. "Moonstruck." Seunghyun smiled. "Aww... I love this movie." 

Youngbae chuckled. "I know that you do. We haven't been roommates for two years without me learning your top ten movie list." Seunghyun snuggled closer, running a manicured finger up and down his chest. "Bae... can we do it... please?" Youngbae rolled his eyes. "I knew you were going to ask. You get like this every cycle." Seunghyun buried her face into his neck. "It's not my fault. Then you're watching Moonstruck... what's a girl to think?" Youngbae snorted. "Not that. I keep telling you that I'm not comfortable doing that with you. Get Seungri to do it. He'd jump at the chance." Seunghyun whined. "No... not Seungri. I mean... I'm sure he'd be okay at it but he's not you Bae." She pouted cutely. "Please Bae... do it with me... I'm begging you. I promise you'll enjoy it." 

Youngbae couldn't hide his smile as he attempted to look stern. "Hyunnie..." She was up and off the couch before he could go on, disappearing into her room only to return moments later wearing a white halter top and matching skit. The long black wig upon her head ended at her waist and she carried her platform shoes as well as a fur vest which she handed to Youngbae. The latter rolled his eyes accepting the vest. "You don't waist any time, do you? What about the movie?" Seunghyun slipped her shoes on. "Pause it and we'll watch the rest after you satisfy my needs." Youngbae shook his head. "It's a good thing I love you so much. I wouldn't let just anyone humiliate me like this." Seunghyun stood up, grabbing his arm. "You love it, don't lie. I'm ready whenever you are by the way." 

Youngbae huffed out a laugh. "That's an understatement." The look she favored him with shut him right up. "Alright... I'm ready... sorry." Youngbae slipped the vest on and Seunghyun began to sing, swaying to the beat in her head. "They say we're young and we don't know, We won't find out until we grow." Youngbae smiled over at her singing out his part. "Well I don't know if all that's true, 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you." They chorused together. "Babe... I got you babe, I got you babe." When the song was over they both hugged, Youngbae smiling over at her. "How was it for you?" Seunghyun giggled. "Very satisfying. I wish you'd perform that with me on stage." Youngbae smirked, slipping off the vest. "What and be an exhibitionist? You should totally do Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves though." She smirked over at him. "I really should, but I'm not sure if I can do it justice." Youngbae flopped back onto the couch. "Are you kidding me? You're a better Cher than she ever was." Seunghyun punched his shoulder lightly. "Oh you... always with the jokes. That's borderline blasphemy, by the way." He laughed, pointing his finger at her bedroom doorway. "Yeah I know... go change will you so we can watch the movie before it gets too late." Seunghyun slipped off her shoes, smiling. "Okay.... be right back and thank you. You're a good friend Bae." 

Jiyong, Jaejoong and Bom made their way down Lansdowne street together. They were there to catch a Red Sox game, their first of the season. "If I don't eat soon, I'm going to fall over. Can we get a sausage or something before we go inside? Where the hell is Soohyuk anyway?" Bom pointed ahead to the sausage cart. "There he is by that street vendor." Jiyong frowned. "He's eating without us? What an dickbag." Bom raised her brows staring at him. "A what?" Jaejoong shook his head. "Nice manners in front of a lady. Can't take you anywhere." Jiyong turned red, looking over at Bom who was laughing. "Sorry Bom." The redhead just shook her head. "It's fine. I've just never really heard that word before. Where'd that come from?" Jiyong shrugged. "Nowhere. I just heard it... around. Is Kiko joining us today as well?" 

Bom nodded, curious at the change of subject but not pushing it. She'd known Jiyong a long time and knew how private he could be. "She is but she'll be a little late. I thought that you weren't interested in Kiko. Did that change?" Jiyong accepted the sausage that Jaejoong handed him with a nod of thanks. "No, I was just curious." Soohyuk joined them, smile on his somewhat greasy lips. "Guess who's coming to town next month?" Jiyong bit into his sausage, shrugging while he chewed. Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "Fine... it's Soojoo. We all need to go out. You pick someplace nice for brunch or something." Jiyong finally swallowed washing it down with a gulp of beer. "Why me?" Jaejoong threw a napkin at him. "Because you've got such great manners. Why do you think Mr. Food writer?" Jiyong held up his sausage. "I say we come here then." Bom slapped him. "Gross. Let's go inside. I was promised chowder and a hotdog not to mention men in tight pants." Soohyuk snorted. "Why is she here again?" Jaejoong smiled as he followed Bom. "Among other things, they're her company tickets." 

"Please Wookie... pretty please. When have I ever asked you for anything?" Dongwook raised a brow, cocking his head to the side. "You mean besides let me sing at your club, you won't regret it? Or please hire Seungri, Daesung and Youngbae because they're... how did you put it? Oh yes... the most special people in the world to you and without their support you'd just crawl into a ball and die." Seunghyun placed a hand over her lips, tilting her head so that she looked up at her brother in law through the fan of her thick, lustrous eyelashes. "Well they are and I would. Of course I love you and Younie as well. Oh and the baby, but it's different. You have to love me, they don't." 

Dongwook exhaled, dropping his head to look down at his desk. "Stop looking at me like that." Seunghyun blinked, knowing full well what she was doing. "Like what?" Dongwook raised his head to look directly at her. "So vulnerable. You and I both know how self assured and tough you really are." Seunghyun grinned. "That's why I was one hundred percent certain that you'd say yes when I came in here." Dongwook shook his head, beyond frustrated. "Hyunnie, you know I support you." She stood up and walked over to his chair. "I know that. Which is why we're going to do all the work ourselves. You won't regret this, I promise. It'll be good for business." Dongwook frowned. "Hyunnie, I haven't said yes." She bent to place a kiss on his cheek. "No but you're going to so why prolong the inevitable." She turned to leave. "Love you Wookie." He huffed. "You're infuriating, but I love you too." 

Daesung was cleaning up behind the bar when Seunghyun approached him. "How did it go? Did he say yes?" Seunghyun smiled and started helping him. "More or less. Do you still have that friend in the props department of that theater?" Daesung nodded. "Hyori... yes. What did you have in mind?" Seunghyun filled the glass rack with clean glasses. "I'm not sure. Do you think she'd let us take a look around?" Daesung shrugged. "I'll call her to see. She's very nice so I don't see why not. I'm sure she'd help us out if she can." Seunghyun giggled happily. "I really want to make a kickass float for the festival. I want Dongwook to be proud." Daesung hugged her. "Aww... he will be. It'll be great advertising as well. You're so sweet Hyunnie." Seunghyun blushed. "No... he's just been so good to me. To all of us really. I want to show my appreciation." 

Jiyong and Bom met for lunch about a week after the ballgame. Their offices were located close together so it wasn't out of the ordinary really. "So how are things Jiyong? I feel like we never get to see each other lately, let alone talk." Jiyong took a sip of his iced tea. "Bom I literally just saw you at Fenway a week ago. What are talking about?" She nodded, moving her pasta primavera around with her fork. "I know that, but it's so loud there we didn't get the chance to just chat." Jiyong raised a brow over the French Dip in his hands. "What exactly did you have in mind Bommie?" She smiled as she watched him take a healthy bite. "Nothing in particular. Just... well for instance you say you're not interested in Kiko." Jiyong nodded at her, waving his pickle slice for emphasis. "And I mean it, I'm not." 

Bom leaned forward on the table slightly. "Alright... would you like me to see if my friend Dara is interested in..." Jiyong's eyebrows shot up. "Absolutely not. What am I... a charity case?" Bom giggled. "I'd hardly call you a charity case Jiyong. You've got so much going for you... good looks, good job, good personality. Any woman would be lucky to have you." Jiyong hummed, finishing off his pickle. "Bom... what's going on? This isn't like you?" Bom picked up her drink, sipping it for a moment. "Nothing... I just hate to see you like this." Jiyong blinked at her, at a loss. "Like what? I really have no idea what you're talking about." Bom exhaled a large breath as if she'd been holding it in throughout the entire meal. "Alright... just don't get mad at me. Soohyuk mentioned that you met some terrifying woman who's completely screwing with you. His words not mine. I was just trying to help... sorry." 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Bommie... never listen to Soohyuk you know that." Bom blinked over at him, relieved. "So you haven't met this person?" Jiyong sighed, leaning back in his chair. "That's a complicated answer. I did meet a woman who is by far like no other woman I've ever met in my life. She's bold, sometimes obnoxious, her mouth is foul, she pulls no punches, I honestly think she believes that she's never wrong, she's talented, tall, sexy and quite possibly the most attractive women I've ever seen. I've only spoken to her twice and she's managed to be both insulting and insulted by me each time. She makes me madder than anyone I've ever met and I barely know her." He looked over at Bom who had an eyebrow raised along with a smirk upon her lips. "What? What's that look for?" Bom chuckled. "You're smitten Jiyongie. Have you asked her out yet?" 

Jiyong snorted at that. "I am not smitten. Like I said, I barely know her. I haven't seen her in weeks as a matter of fact and I'm just fine thank you very much." Bom reached across the table and took his hand. "She rejected you?" Jiyong looked down at their hands. "I mean I did ask her out while I was drunk and it was in the men's room. I'd reject me too." Bom frowned. "The men's room? Why was she in the men's room? You couldn't pay me to go in there." Jiyong shrugged. "I never really questioned it. She just does what she wants to. Maybe I was in the ladies room... I was pretty drunk." Bom shook her head. "Oh Jiyong... what am I going to do with you?" 

"So you won't even tell me the concept of this float? Yet I'm expected to foot the bill for it?" Seunghyun smiled in relief. "Oh good, we're on the same page here. I was afraid there'd be yelling. Did you want to give me a check or the credit card?" Dongwook looked incredulous. "You're really not going to tell me?" Seunghyun shook her head. "I'm really not going to tell you. I thought we covered this? Honestly Dongwook, I've got a shit-ton to do so if you'll just give me the cash, I'll be on my way. I will tell you one thing, you're going to love it." 

Seunghyun had loved Hyori when Daesung introduced them. She gave the singer so many great ideas on how to use her float as both a Pride celebration and an advertisement for the club. "Last year at Pride I saw so many hot guys... sad thing is they're mostly gay." Daesung frowned. "Hey!" Seunghyun smiled over at him. "Sorry Dae it's true. While it's great for you, it sucks for me. They wouldn't even give me the time of day." Hyori squeezed her arm. "Well this year everyone will notice you. One... you're gorgeous. Two... your voice is incredible and three... you'll be hard to miss on this float." Seunghyun hugged her. "Thank you for all of your help. I hope that you'll be there to see it." Hyori hugged Seunghyun back. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Soojoo laughed as they emerged from the trendy Tremont Street eatery. "I can't believe you guys are still bickering over things that happened in college." Bom took her arm. "Don't kid yourself, they'll still be bickering about it when they're in their sixties." Jaejoong's eyebrows shot up at the crowds on the street. "What's happening out here?" Soohyuk joined them. "Oh right... today if that Pride celebration. What a mob scene it is out here." Soojoo pointed to the parade. "Let's watch the parade.... come on." She dragged Bom to a better vantage point leaving the boys behind. Jiyong shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we're watching. Might as well grab a good spot." 

Bom and Soojoo started dancing as a float with music came by. The boys joined them and stared to dance as well, laughing along with the girls. A float made to look like a nightclub stage came by about twenty minutes later. Center stage was an enormous champagne glass in which a leggy blond was perched singing along to Beyoncé's Naughty Girl. The blond wore a pink sequined halter top with matching skirt. The skirt had a slit so high that her long sexy legs were on full display as she kicked them provocatively inside the glass, letting her stiletto heels dangle over the rim. Three blond men accompanied her on the float wearing tight black boxers and bow ties. They intermittently circled the glass and waved to the crowd. There was a large banner on the float which read... AT CLUB L'AMOUR WE SHOW OUR PRIDE EVERY DAY!

Jiyong could feel Soohyuk's eyes on him. "Did you read that sign?" Jiyong side eyed him, nodding. "I did... and?" Soohyuk's eyes bugged out. "And? That was the amazon! I'd think that you'd recognize her! Oh my god... she's gay!" Jiyong glared at his friend. "Keep your voice down. We don't know that. Just... just shut up." Soohyuk spoke in a quieter tone. "Then why was she such a bitch? It's obvious... she's a man hater." Bom had caught the gist of their conversation. "Jiyong, was that her? In the glass?" Jiyong huffed. "Maybe. I've never seen her blond before. I can't be sure." Soojoo interrupted them. "I'm not sure what's going on, but can we go over to City Hall Plaza? There's a festival there. It sounds fun." Jiyong grabbed Soojoo's hand. "Yeah, let's get out of here." 

"Fuck... who'd of thought that a sequined outfit would be so hot? I'm going to change and I'll be right out." Seunghyun ran inside the staging area, quickly changing into a much cooler bandeau top with a muted rainbow pattern and a bright pink skort. After she slipped her wedge sandals onto her feet and refreshed her face she headed out to the festival. She was starving so she stopped at a vendor before she went looking for her friends. Turning as she stuffed falafel into her mouth she nearly collided with a person. "Oh I'm so sorry... Hyunnie... ah... hello." Seunghyun hastily wiped her mouth with a napkin, hoping that her gloss wasn't ruined, eyeing the man in front of her guilelessly. "Hello. It's so nice to see you again." 

Jiyong shook his head in disbelief. "Do you seriously not even remember me? At all?" Seunghyun smiled, shaking her head. "No... I mean of course I do... yes." Jiyong raised a brow. "What's my name?" Seunghyun blinked her pretty eyes at him. "It's on the tip of my tongue. Something to do with Dick... is it Richard?" Jiyong rolled his eyes, thankful that Soohyuk isn't with him right now. "No it isn't Richard." Seunghyun frowned. "Are you sure because I remember you as Dick for some reason." Jiyong huffed. "That's because you referred to me as a dickbag and quite frequently I might add." Seunghyun giggled. "Oh right. I remember now... the roses. You haven't tracked me down to tell me off have you? Today really isn't the day for that." Jiyong shook his head, unable to stop the smile from spreading onto his lips. "No I'm not here to tell you off. I just ran into you by chance." Seunghyun smiled back at him. "How nice then..." Jiyong sighed, resolved that this woman would never remember his name. "Jiyong. My name is Jiyong." Seunghyun giggled. "That's right. I like that much better than Dick. It sounds so much nicer. Will you watch me perform?" Jiyong raised a brow. "I didn't know that you would be, but yes of course." 

"Hyunnie... where've you been? You need to go on soon. That bitch Tiffany is saying she's got a better voice than you." Seunghyun waved her falafel at Seungri. "Sorry RiRi I got hungry." Then she huffed. "Everyone knows that bitch sounds like a cat in a blender. I'm not worried about her at all." Seungri eyed Jiyong warily. "Are you here for Hyunnie?" Jiyong looked the blond over in his boxers and bow tie. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Jiyong Kwon." Seungri quirked a brow. "Really? I thought your name was Dick something." Seunghyun giggled and curled an arm around Seungri's bicep. "Don't be fresh RiRi." Seungri smirked over at her. "Sorry Hyunnie." He turned back to Jiyong. "I'm Seungri. It's nice to meet you." Seunghyun kissed Seungri's cheek. "Good boy RiRi. I'd better just run and check my spot." Seungri nodded at her. "I'll be right there babe. I need to hit the bathroom." Seunghyun smiled at Jiyong. "See you later Jiyong. Don't be a stranger, alright?" Jiyong waved as he watched her leave. "Bye Hyunnie." Seungri turned to Jiyong, expression going hard. "I'm not sure why you keep coming around, but I know I don't like it." Jiyong was taken aback. "Funny... Hyunnie told me you weren't her boyfriend." 

"Jiyong... who's your friend?" Both Bom and Soojoo wore twin grins as they joined the pair eyeing Seungri as they did. The latter actually smiled at them politely. "Hello ladies... I'm Seungri." Bom's smile grew even wider. "I'm Bom and this is Soojoo. Where has Jiyong been hiding you?" Seungri inwardly rolled his eyes. "You can actually find me most nights at Club L'Amour. You ladies should check it out. Now if you'll excuse me... I need to go and watch the best singer in the city perform... also from Club L'Amour." He glanced at Jiyong. "Nice seeing you again Dick." Soojoo raised a brow at Jiyong as Seungri walked away. "Dick? What's that about?" Jiyong shook his head. "It's not worth getting into. Let's see if we can get a spot where we can see the stage." Bom and Soojoo exchanged looks as they followed Jiyong through the crowd. 

Hyunnie waited for her cue to go on the stage. She loved performing and Youngbae had convinced her to try this new number out today. She really hoped that it didn't come off as tired or God forbid cliché. If she was performing this number at the club she'd wear something more appropriate, but it was hot as hell out here today and it was the Pride Festival after all. Daesung gave her a water bottle to take on the stage with her just before he left to join the audience so she was all set hydration wise. Once she heard her music she started to walk onto the stage, waving as she did. "Hey everyone! As some of you know my name is Hyunnie! I'm so happy to see such a great turn out today for the Pride Festival!" There was an eruption of cheering at her little speech. "My roommate requested that I do this number for you all. I hope that you like it as much as we both do. I'd like to make a special shoutout to someone who keeps popping up when I least expect them to." She smirked cheekily out at the audience. "Dick... this ones for you baby!" The laughter and cheers that erupted were almost deafening until she began to sing, dancing around seductively as she did. "I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through, didn't know how lost I was until I found you..." 

Soojoo leaned towards Jiyong's ear. "That's the woman from the float earlier." Jiyong nodded. "I know." Bom grabbed his arm, excited. "Jiyong... she's amazing." Jiyong nodded. "I know that too." Soojoo frowned. "She said Dick. That's a bit of a coincidence, don't you think?" Jiyong shrugged. "Not really. It is a Pride Festival. Isn't everything about dick here?" Seunghyun spotted Jiyong in the crowd and grinned at him. "Like a virgin, ooh ooh, Feels so good inside, When you hold me, And your heart beats, And you love me." She licked her lips and moved off to the other side of the stage. Bom squeezed his arm. "Explain that then... Dick." Jiyong shot her a look. "Not you too." 

Next a group of ladies as well as several scantily clad men joined Hyunnie on the stage and they did a rousing chorus of We Are Family by Sister Sledge. Soohyuk and Jaejoong finally found them in the crowd as well. "This is outstanding. What a voice that last performer had." Soohyuk snorted. "I told you that was Jiyong's amazon." Jaejoong looked surprised. "You were serious?" Soohyuk looked offended. "Of course I was. Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?" Jiyong watched the stage as Seungri ground up behind Hyunnie as they danced and laughed together, singing from the same mic. "I think I'm done here. Anyone want to hit a bar?" 

Everywhere was jam packed. Between the tourists and the festival spillover all bars were in overflow mode. Soohyuk mused as they made their way into a mid sized establishment named High Heelz. "See now this is the thing to do." Jaejoong looked over at him, curious. "What? Drink all night?" Soohyuk shook his head. "No idiot. Open a bar in a great location." Bom pointed to the ceiling which was covered in high heeled shoes. "I guess we know how this place got it's name. I like it here... it's very cute." Once they'd gotten drinks the friends settled in and began joking around in their usual way. The bar began to get more and more crowded as the festival ended and people began filtering out. 

"Dick! Oh my god Dae look... Dick is here!" Jiyong turned with a shocked expression to see an obviously drunk Hyunnie standing there with some other blond man that he vaguely recalled from Club L'Amour. "Dick you are a slippery one aren't you! You just keep popping up!" Jiyong burned red as he looked over at her. "Hyunnie..." She looked past him to his gawking friends. "Are these your friends Dick?" She zeroed in on Jaejoong, walking up to him. "Hi I'm Hyunnie. How long have you known Dick?" Jaejoong looked at Jiyong for help. "Uhm... Hi Hyunnie. I'm Jae... Hmmph..." Seunghyun licked her lips as she pulled back from the kiss. "Sorry... you had a little something on your lip. You were saying?" 

Jiyong dragged Hyunnie outside, furious with her. "What even is wrong with you?" Seunghyun swayed back and forth until Jiyong grabbed her arm to steady her. "What's wrong Dick? Aren't you having fun?" Jiyong huffed. "What's wrong? You're seriously asking me what's wrong?" Seunghyun blinked over at him. "I don't remember, but if you say I did then okay Dick I believe you." Jiyong closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Please stop calling me Dick." Seunghyun smiled. "Alright. What should I call you then? Dickie seems a bit immature." Jiyong held both her arms and looked directly into her eyes. "Call me Jiyong." Seunghyun nodded. "Alright.... Jiyong. Happy now?" Jiyong shook his head. "No. You can't just kiss people like that." Seunghyun tilted her head. "Why not? Jae didn't seem to mind. He even slipped me some tongue." Jiyong clenched his teeth. "His name you have no problem remembering." Seunghyun giggled. "Are you telling me off now because I'll be honest, I won't remember this in the morning." 

Jiyong raised a brow, suddenly less upset. "Really? I wonder if you'll remember this." He pressed forward and captured Hyunnie's lips in what started out to be a sweet kiss. It didn't take long before it grew heated and she was pressed to the wall with Jiyong's tongue exploring her eager cavern. She moaned and Jiyong sucked her warm muscle into his own mouth, groaning at her sweet taste. He'd never been so intoxicated yet so agitated by a woman before. The whole push and pull in and of itself was part of the allure. Pulling back he stroked her face, depositing kisses along her prominent jawline. "I'm glad we keep running into each other Hyunnie." Eyes still closed, head tilted back, her lips formed a kitten smile. "Me too Dick, me too.


	5. I'm No Good

Seunghyun cracked her eyes opened and immediately wished she hadn't. Her entire head was throbbing and as soon as she turned over in her bed she realized that it wasn't the only thing. The worst realization of all came when she noticed that she wasn't alone. The short dark hair peeking out of the covers gave her pause, the only thought running through her head being... Dick is that you under there? Lifting the sheets as gently as she could she peered down at her companion... not Dick... but who? The need to pee hit her like a lightning bolt, so she dragged herself out of bed, complaining the entire way to the bathroom. "Oh shit... I'm dying... call an ambulance... no call a shaman or a high priestess... I mean it I've been fucking possessed." Once her bladder was relieved she entered her kitchen where Youngbae sat upon a stool eying her with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Hung over?" She slumped over the countertop, exhausted from her walk from the bathroom. "What gave me away?" Seungri laid a hand onto her back and rubbed it. "You're hiding it well babe." Seunghyun groaned. "Why are you here RiRi?" Youngbae answered for him. "He crashed here last night. He had a little too much to drink." 

Seunghyun stood up, wobbling a little and heading for another stool to sit upon. "I know the feeling. I'm also really sore... front and back... who did I bring home? King Kong?" Seungri handed her a drink. "It's a hangover cure... drink it. I didn't see the guy... you got home after we did." She accepted the drink, sniffing it and making a face. "Thank you RiRi. Would you mind asking him to leave. I have no idea who he is." Seungri rolled his eyes. "Classy... but no problem." He disappeared into her room returning moments later with the man in tow. "Say good bye asshole." The man looked sleepy still and slightly annoyed. "Hey... who are you to tell me to leave?" Seunghyun waved at him from her perch even though it took tremendous effort. "Thank you for a lovely time? I wish I could remember it." Seungri slammed the door behind him as he pushed him outside. "Jesus babe. What a doofus." Seunghyun downed her hangover cure, grimacing at the taste. "The last thing I remember is being with Dae at High Heelz. I lit a candle at the penis alter to get lucky... hey... I guess it worked. I wonder what happened to Dae? He lit one too." Youngbae shook his head in disbelief. "You two... I swear whenever you're together you get into so much trouble." Seunghyun rolled her eyes and then instantly regretted it. "We just like to have fun." Youngbae huffed, suddenly annoyed. "Sometimes you have to think before you act. Fun is one thing but acting irresponsibly is another." He stood up abruptly. "I'm going for a run." 

Seunghyun was about to stop him when Seungri stopped her. "Let him go babe. He'll blow off steam on his run and come back calmer." Seunghyun stood up and began pacing slowly. "Why is he so upset? I'm an adult..." Seungri stopped her by holding her arms. "It's not you babe, it's Daesung." Seunghyun frowned, confused. "But Daesung is..." Seungri smiled knowingly. "A sore subject with Bae." Seunghyun groaned, leaning her head onto Seungri's shoulder. "I always forget because he never does anything about it." She lifted her head to look into Seungri's eyes. "Why doesn't he do anything about it RiRi? They'd be so cute together." Seungri shrugged, releasing his hold on her arms. "Who knows? Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe he's afraid of rejection." She pouted, thinking. "Maybe we should help them out." Seungri chuckled. "Maybe you should go bathe. You kind of stink, no offense babe." She raised a brow at him. "Why would that be offensive?" She sniffed her pits and made a horrified face. "Fuck... I do stink. I just almost threw up in my mouth." Seungri pushed her towards the bathroom. "How ladylike." Seunghyun turned to answer him, but belched instead. "Oh shit... I actually feel much better now." Seungri shook his head, but he was smiling. "At least one of us does."

"Brunch sounds fun, but didn't we all just hang out together yesterday?" Soohyuk wrapped an arm around Jiyong's shoulder as they walked down the street together. "We did, but Soo will only be in town until Saturday so we need to make the most of our time together." Jiyong attempted to stifle a yawn without success. "Alright. I'm just tired from last night." Soohyuk smirked at him as he opened the restaurant door. "You don't look so good. Did you get lucky last night?" Jiyong's glared at him. "Don't be an asshole, Hyuk. You know I left with you." Soohyuk cackled as they walked inside. "I know... there's always your hand right? Or left whichever." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You would be the expert on that one. There's Bommie and Soo. Jae must not be here yet." They greeted the girls and Jae rushed in, kissing the girls cheeks. "Sorry I'm late, I was tied up." Soohyuk snorted, grabbing Jaejoong's wrists. "Oh yeah? Let's see." Jaejoong pulled his hand away. "See what?" Soohyuk snickered. "The rope marks." Soojoo rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around Soohyuk's bicep to lead him towards the table. "I can't believe that I wasted freshman year with a crush on you." 

Jaejoong slid in next to Jiyong. "Hey... you up for more fishing? I can get that boat again a week from this Saturday . I'm telling you in advance because you're always so..." Jiyong cut him off, playing with the ice in his water glass absentmindedly. "Sorry... I'm busy. I'm actually surprised that you're free yourself. Shouldn't you be out in bars frenching strange women?" Jaejoong looked confused. "What?" Bom leaned across the table, large grin etched on her lips. "Jiyong's jealous that his girlfriend kissed you last night. Don't mind him." Jiyong flushed red, lifting up his menu. "I am not jealous and she is not my girlfriend. Shut up Bom." Jaejoong blinked at them both, brain finally catching up to speed. "Jiyong... she kissed me. It's not like I went out of my way to initiate it." Jiyong lowered his menu briefly. "Tongue Jae? Did you really have to use tongue?" Jaejoong shrugged, glancing over at Bom who was listening with interest. "I'm sorry. It was reflex okay. A good looking woman kisses me, I automatically slip them some tongue. Don't say you would have done any different." Jiyong rolled his eyes, focusing his attention back onto his menu. Jaejoong pressed him. "So are you really busy or just being a pissbaby?" Jiyong lowered his menu once again. "I'm really busy. The magazine ran a contest at that food expo they put on and apparently I'm first prize. I have to escort some bored housewife to an invitation only cooking class with a five star chef after which we'll dine together on the meal we've prepared." Soohyuk snickered from across the table. "Sounds like a hoot." Jiyong sighed. "It's a public relations stunt to build up the magazine's readership. They're even doing a spread for the next issue on the whole experience." Bom smiled at him. "It sounds fun Jiyong." He shook his head, chuckling. "You want to go for me then and I'll go fishing with the kissing bandit over here?" 

Seunghyun rushed out of the kitchen to greet Youngbae when she heard the front door open as he closed the door behind himself and toed off his running shoes. "I've made food... sort of a peace offering." Youngbae smiled, shaking his head. "You didn't have to. We're not fighting." Seunghyun touched his shoulder lightly as Seungri came up beside her. "You seemed so upset and I'm... well I'm sorry if I was insensitive." Youngbae embraced her lightly. "I'm not and you weren't. I'm just tired this morning from my slutty roommate keeping me up all night being loud with the doofus she brought home... not to mention Seungri kicks in his sleep." Seungri huffed beside them both. "I do not. I'm an excellent bedmate." Seunghyun snorted. "No you're not. You kick like a mule... Bae's right. Not only that but you always wake up with morning wood." Youngbae laughed, nodding in agreement. "She's right, you do and you're never subtle about it." Seungri shrugged, looking smug. "It's hard to be subtle when you're packing so much heat." The two roommates collapsed onto each other laughing. "Oh Jesus... stop RiRi... I'll piss myself. Since when are you so funny?" Seungri scowled. "I'm serious. Ask your roommate if you don't believe me." Youngbae immediately stopped laughing, straightened up and cleared his throat. "I guess I'll shower now." Seunghyun grabbed him. "Hang on... did you two... last night?" Youngbae rolled his eyes looking scandalized. "Don't be ridiculous." He headed for the bathroom, pausing in the doorway. "It's been years since we did that." Seunghyun's mouth fell opened as she gasped in surprise. "Shut the fuck up!" She turned to look at Seungri's smug expression and she shoved him... hard. "You both suck in the worst possible way. How could you keep this from me?" Seungri smirked over at her. "Jealous babe?" Seunghyun headed for the kitchen. "Stunned is more like it. I was beginning to think Bae was a monk." 

"Seriously? This is where Soo wants to spend her last night in town? Not at someplace that we all used to go to?" Bom grabbed Jiyong's right arm and led him towards the entrance to Club L'Amour. "Don't be a giant stick in the mud. We've heard really good things about this place." Jiyong eyes her skeptically as they enter the club, Soojoo coming up on his left to flank him. He rolled his eyes at them both, shaking his head. "Don't think for one minute that I don't know what you two are up to." Soojoo smiled innocently, leaning in to graze his cheek with her red lips. "You found us out. We're here to scope out that hot blond we met last weekend... Seungri wasn't it?" Jiyong frowned, clearly annoyed. "I knew it! I keep telling you all... she's not my... wait... what did you just say?" Bom giggled on his right side, pointing to a table in the front where Jae and Soohyuk already sat. "There's the guys... come on and and she said we're here to check out Seungri. He was hot. Why? What did you think we'd be doing here?" Jiyong sat down heavily, Smiling politely at the waitress as he ordered his drink. "Nothing... just forget it. I know you two are messing with me. It isn't funny. I could care less about lounge singers or any singers for that matter." Soohyuk smiled, patting his back. "That's terrific buddy. It's even more terrific because..." "Hello Jiyong." Jiyong turned to see Kiko standing beside his chair. "Kiko... hey..." Jiyong stood up, kissing her cheek while glaring at Soohyuk. "I didn't know you'd be coming tonight." Again he shot a glare over at Soohyuk. "No one mentioned it." Kiko smiled, pulling out the vacant chair next to him. "I saw Hyuk and Soo yesterday for lunch and they were nice enough to invite me. This place is nice. Have you been before?" Jiyong sat down, clearing his throat. "Uhm... yeah I have. A few times actually." 

Soohyuk leaned over Jiyong to speak to Kiko. "Wait until you see the lounge act here. It's this gargantuan amazon woman who's full of piss and vinegar. Jiyongie has a thing for her... it's hilarious." Jiyong stammered, turning a slight shade of red. "I... I do not have a thing for anyone." Bom intervened before things got out of hand. "Soohyuk... why don't you track down a waitress. I think we could all use another drink. Kiko hasn't even had one." Soohyuk nodded, temporarily distracted by the thought of alcohol. "Yeah... alright. Good idea Bommie." Kiko leaned closer to Jiyong who was immensely interested in his cocktail glass at the moment. She laid a hand gently upon his knee. "Don't be embarrassed. You and I haven't dated in ages. I don't expect you to sit on the shelf just because we don't see each other any longer." Jiyong raised his eyes to look at her. "It's not that. It's awkward and complicated. I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore." Kiko bit back a smile. "There was a time when I would have loved to hear you say those things about me." Jiyong brushed her hair back away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Kiko... we just..." She smiled at him, leaning slightly into his touch. "We wanted different things and we just didn't have any... what? Heat?" Jiyong looked apologetic. "Kiko... I care about you... I do..." She chuckled. "I know Jiyong. I care about you too. We make better friends than lovers. So... tell me about this woman you have a thing for." Jiyong groaned, placing his head upon the table as Kiko stroked his hair lightly. "It can't be that bad, is it?" Jiyong sighed deeply, letting out all of his exasperation in one long breath. "No... it's actually worse." 

Soojoo nudged Bom in the ribs to get her attention. "Hey look over there. Isn't that Seungri?" Bom looked across the tables to where Soojoo was pointing. "Oh my god it is. We need to get his attention." Soojoo smiled wicked, calling out to the blond. "Seungri! Yoo-hoo! Seungri!" When he turned around at the sound of his name, both Soojoo and Bom waved cutely to him. Seungri smiled and walked over to their table. "Hello ladies. I see you took my advice and stopped by." Bom nodded up at him. "We weren't sure that you'd remember us." Seungri looked shocked, eyes going wide. "What? How could I forget the two most beautiful women that I met that day?" Soojoo cleared her throat. "So Seungri... will you be performing tonight?" Seungri smiled sweetly, but shook his head. "No... unless you count being backup vocals as well as a dancer for our headline act, Miss Hyunnie." Bom reached out and touched his arm. "Oh we do. Seeing you on stage will be lovely I'm sure." Seungri moved back slightly, just out of reach. "That's so sweet ladies. I hope that I do a good job for you. Speaking of which, the show should be starting soon so I'd better head backstage. Good bye ladies." They waved as he walked off, staring at his ass as he did. Seungri grit his teeth the entire way backstage.

Once Dongwook introduced Hyunnie, the crowd buzzed with anticipation. He exited the stage and the lights came up but she wasn't in her usual spot center stage.... no one was. Her voice resonated throughout the club over the sound system as she began speaking. "Welcome everyone. I'm just so grateful to have you all here with us tonight. We all are really. Please sit back and enjoy this taste of Hyunnie. That would be me by the way." The lights dimmed once again and the music started playing softly. Offstage Seunghyun began to sing. "Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone, I hear you call my name, And it feels like..." The spotlight hit centerstage revealing Hyunnie in a long white choir robe... her four inch stiletto heels making her look no less angelic as her long auburn hair cascaded down her left side. "home." Daesung, Seungri and Youngbae joined her also in choir robes as they sang the chorus with her. "When you call my name it's like a little prayer..." Once the song was over she ditched the choir robe to reveal a green rhinestone covered cocktail dress that showed off her figure quite nicely. She continued on with her set and as she started "You Know I'm No Good" she caught sight of Jiyong's table. Making her way carefully down the steps she continued to sing. Jiyong could feel his face heating up more and more with each step that Hyunnie took. Soohyuk was practically leering at him until Soojoo gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs to stop him. Hyunnie smiled seductively as she walked around their table, every eye in the place was on her as she sang. "Upstairs in bed, with my ex-boy..." She ran her fingers through Soohyuk's hair. "He's in a place, but I can't get joy..." Her eyes rested on Jiyong briefly before she moved on to Jaejoong, placing herself carefully onto his lap, caressing his bright red face. "Thinking of you in the final throes, This is when my buzzer goes..." She pinched Jaejoong's cheek, throwing him a wink before hurrying back up to the stage to complete the song. 

"Nice set babe. What's with the audience interaction though? You never know what kind of psychos are out there." Daesung snorted beside Seunghyun as he helped her off with her wig. "Unlike the psychos back here." Seungri rolled his eyes as both Seunghyun and Daesung giggled at his expense. "Laugh all you want, but not everyone out there is a sweetheart." Seunghyun adjusted her shorter wig, turning to look over at Seungri. "I know that RiRi, relax. I knew that guy though. I kissed him at High Heelz last weekend during Pride. His name is Jae... at least that's what Dae told me. He's got a better drunk memory than I do." Seungri shook his head, heading for the door. "Youngbae is right... the two of you together do equal trouble." Daesung watched Seunghyun as she slipped on a pair of cute espadrille wedge sandals. "Why does Bae think that we're trouble together?" Seunghyun shrugged as she assessed her appearance in the full length mirror. She'd changed into a pair of cut-off pink camo shorts along with a black midriff t-shirt. The black choker around her neck really completed the look. "You know Bae... he's like a priest sometimes. Come on Dae... I really need a good night in tips." Daesung followed her out. "No word on the insurance company yet?" Seunghyun smiled, but shook her head. "No, but I'm alright so far.... fingers crossed." Daesung pat her back. "Well you look gorgeous. I'm sure you'll do really well in tips tonight." 

When the house lights came back up again, Soohyuk turned to taunt Jiyong, but he wasn't in his seat. "Where'd Jiyong go?" Kiko looked over at Jiyong's now vacant seat and seemed just as surprised. "I don't know. He must have slipped away." Soohyuk's face took on a wicked smirk. "Interesting." Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "There's nothing interesting about it, Hyuk. Maybe he needed the restroom." Bom craned her neck to look for him. "Oh I see him. He's at the bar." Jaejoong moved to get up, but Bom stopped him with her hand on his wrist. "Why don't I go? It might be less... awkward that way." Jiyong ordered another drink from yet another blond guy behind the bar who he was certain had been up on stage with Hyunnie earlier as Bom took the seat beside him. "Can I get one of those?" Jiyong signaled to blondie and Bom got her drink. "Feeling antisocial?" Jiyong looked into his cocktail, sighing. "Not now Bom. I'm just having a drink, let's leave it at that." She nodded, smiling slightly. "Alright... we'll drink together then. Any objections?" Jiyong chuckled, looking over at her. "I have a feeling even if I had any, they'd be ignored." 

Seunghyun stepped behind the bar, smiling sweetly at the customers. "How's it going Bae? Any live ones?" Youngbae picked up a bottle of vodka and gestured towards the other end of the bar. "There's a guy down there who's been drinking since the middle of your set. You can take him if you like." Seunghyun peered down the bar. "Bae that's Dick." Youngbae raised a brow. "Who?" Seunghyun rolled her eyes. "You know... the roses guy." Youngbae's eyes widened. "Seriously? He's still coming around? You want me to get Seungri and..." Seunghyun shook her head. "No... he's nice. We're friends now... sort of. I ran into him at Pride. I'll take him..." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks Bae." 

Seunghyun headed down to where Jiyong sat with Bom. "We meet again. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were stalking me." Jiyong chuckled somewhat awkwardly. "Hello Hyunnie... nice set." Seunghyun looked down at her shirt and then back up at Jiyong's now red face. "Thanks... that's not the compliment I usually get. People usually tell me I've got a nice ass." Before Jiyong could stammer out that he was referring to her musical set, Hyunnie went on. "Who's your friend, Dick? Aren't you going to introduce me. That's a bit rude." Bom smiled at Hyunnie and tried to spare Jiyong anymore mortification. "I'm Bom... it's nice to meet you. Might I say that your voice is spectacular." Hyunnie smiled even wider. "Thank you. That's so sweet of you. Your hair is gorgeous by the way. It would make the nicest wig if you ever decided to cut it." Bom ran a hand through her long, red hair. "That's very nice of you to say. Thank you." Hyunnie turned her attention to Jiyong. "So Dick... what are you drinking? Looks like you need another. You too miss Bom." Jiyong blinked at her, startled to be brought back into the conversation. "Uh... I was drinking a margarita on the rocks." She pursed her lips at him, leaning on the bar. "Tell you what... I make a mean blueberry mojito. I'll make you that." Jiyong raised a brow. "You're just changing my drink order?" She smiled, turning and bending over for a glass. "Mmm hmm... trust me... you'll love it." Jiyong eyed her ass appreciatively. "I'm sure I'll love it." She stood up and began mixing their drinks, placing them in front of them within minutes. "So... what's the verdict? That's a Hyunnie special your drinking." Bom smiled, taking a big sip. "It's delicious. You're not only a great performer, but a master bartender." Seunghyun squeezed her hand. "Her I like. She's very wise." Bom stood up. "I'm going to head back to the table. It was nice meeting you Hyunnie." Hyunnie waved. "Don't be a stranger." 

Jiyong cleared his throat. "Your performance was really great tonight." Seunghyun smiled as she served some beers to another couple. "Thank you. You're very sweet. That's the first time I've ever ventured off the stage. It was fun." Jiyong took a large gulp of his mojito. "Why did you do it? I'm curious." Seunghyun shrugged. "It just felt right. Oh and Daesung pointed out that guy at your table...Jae... I kissed him at Pride. I thought it would be fun to flirt a little. He's hot. He brushed my ass with his palm when I was getting off of his lap... I almost didn't make it back up onto the stage." Jiyong frowned, suddenly annoyed. "I'm aware that you kissed him at Pride. I was standing right there." Seunghyun looked over at him, wide eyed. "You were? I remember seeing you before I sang, but once I drink a certain amount..." She gestured to her head. "I don't tend to remember things." Jiyong pulled out his wallet. "Can I have my tab please?" Seunghyun went and rang him out, handing him his tab. "I didn't charge you for the mojitos. They're on the house." Jiyong threw down some cash. "Thanks that was nice since we didn't actually order them." Seunghyun furrowed her brow. "But you said you liked them. Didn't you like it, Dick?" Jiyong stood up, putting his wallet away. "Sometimes a person is just being polite. Like when they let another person call them the wrong name constantly. Have a good night miss Hyunnie." 

Jiyong was slammed at work the following week. He'd taken a lot of nights off while Soojoo was visiting so now he was playing a serious game of catch up. He had several articles to write as well as restaurants to visit. He was so drained by the weekend that he really just wanted to crawl under his covers and sleep. It's been ages since he was able to veg on his couch with his TV and a good crime show marathon. The one thing he didn't mind was that the busier he was at work, the more excuses he had to avoid his friends. He was just so embarrassed that this woman that everyone teased him about couldn't even be bothered to remember his name. Not to mention her fascination with Jaejoong and his hotness. It made him look ridiculous. Unfortunately he had that invitation only cooking class to attend on Sunday. The prospect of spending what should be his free day with some overly excited housewife who's idea of gourmet cuisine is adding a sprig of parsley to a plate of american chop suey made him want to face plant into a plate of flaming cherries jubilee." 

"Hi... I'm Jiyong Kwon from Good Bites magazine." A young woman with a clipboard greeted Jiyong at the door, smile on her face." "Mr. Kwon... hello. Your partner is already in with the photographer." She pointed to a door on the right. "Have a good time Mr. Kwon." Jiyong smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure it'll be a hoot." He headed towards the door, knocking once to be polite then walked inside. The photographer, Ian, shook Jiyong's hand. "Hello... your lovely partner has just run to the ladies room. I'll need some shots of the two of you when she gets back. I have to tell you... she's quite the pistol." Jiyong smiled graciously. "I have no doubt. Will you be taking photos while we cook as well?" Ian nodded. "Yes a few candid photos but not too many. You should enjoy yourselves." The sound of footsteps approaching stopped any further conversation. Ian smiled happily. "Ah... here she is. Hyunnie Choi meet your partner... food writer extraordinaire... Jiyong Kwon." Hyunnie smiled sweetly and shook Jiyong's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I read your articles every month." Jiyong quirked a brow, wondering what was going on but deciding to go with it. "Uhm... the pleasure is all mine and thank you... I'm flattered." Ian placed them in several poses and fired off several shots. As they posed Jiyong spoke quietly through his smile to Hyunnie. "So you really read my articles?" The last photo was snapped and Seunghyun turned to him with a smile upon her pretty face. "Sometimes a person is just being polite. Like when they tell another person that they read their boring articles." 

Jiyong stepped outside before the class officially began to grab a smoke and calm his nerves. He couldn't believe his life right now. He'd expected today to be somewhat tedious but never in his wildest dreams did Hyunnie even enter into his mind as being a part of it. Her being here was going to be hell for him in so many ways. The feelings this woman brought out in him were so strong and varied that even he wasn't sure what they all were. Frustration was leading the pack at the moment and he took a deep drag on his cigarette to try to clear his mind. He was a professional... he could do this. "Oh... you're out here. I'll go somewhere else." Jiyong looked over at Hyunnie who had just emerged from the same door he had moments before. "It's fine... I won't bother you. I'm almost finished with my cigarette anyway." Seunghyun lit her own cigarette and took a deep drag, tilting her head back to exhale the smoke. Jiyong looked her over as she did. She was wearing a pretty blue sundress with a pair of flat sandals today. Her hair was the short bob that he loved on her and his mind automatically went back to the kiss they'd shared. The kiss she didn't remember. "What? Why are you staring at me? Something on my face?" Jiyong cleared his throat, crushing out his cigarette. "No... nothing. Sorry. Just spacing out." Seunghyun rolled her eyes and went back to smoking silently. Jiyong headed for the door. "I'll see you inside." Seunghyun only hummed in reply. Jiyong turned back around to look at her. "You know if you're that unhappy to be doing this with me, you could always leave. It's my job not yours." Seunghyun stubbed out her cigarette as well. "Sorry... no can do. You'll have to put up with me for the day. Believe it or not Jiyong, this exposure in your magazine could really help me out right now." Jiyong blinked over at her, mouth opened. "I'm actually quite stunned." Seunghyun furrowed her brow. "At what? Someone needing publicity?" Jiyong shook his head. "No. You used my name, my real name." Seunghyun snorted derisively, breezing past him. "I'm going inside." 

The way the class was designed, each pair would prepare one dish which would be shared among everyone at the end of the day. This way the meal would be varied and everyone would get a sample of each other's dishes. Jiyong and Seunghyun were assigned Lemon Gnocchi with Spinach and Peas. Jiyong was confident in his cooking abilities, however he had no idea how Hyunnie was in the kitchen. She quickly showed him how adept she was as soon as she began simmering the peas with the red pepper flakes and garlic. "Do you cook often?" Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong where he was getting ready to add the gnocchi to the boiling water. "I do, yes. I really enjoy it." Jiyong smiled over at her. "Looks like you really know your way around in the kitchen." Seunghyun hummed, adding the spinach to the pan. "I guess I'm alright. Could you hand me the lemon zest please?" Jiyong grabbed the bowl with the lemon zest and stepped closer to her. "Shall I add it in for you?" Seunghyun nodded, concentrating on the pan in front of her. "Okay... thanks." Jiyong reached around her waist and added the lemon zest, looking into the pan and taking a sniff mostly of Hyunnie's neck. "Mmm.... smells amazing." She side eyed him. "It does... but I need to grab the lemon juice so can you please step back now?" Jiyong chuckled awkwardly, stepping back quickly. "Sorry... I'm just really hungry. I skipped breakfast." Seunghyun threw the lemon juice into the pan. "I see.... well FYI... I'm not on the menu." 

Ian came by and took a few candid shots while they were cooking and again with their completed dish. Jiyong was amazed to find how quickly the time passed and soon they were dining together on their dish as well as the other participants offerings. "Maybe I'm biased here, but I like our dish the best." Jiyong took a sip of wine and nodded in agreement. "I'll second that. I like the like flavor of our dish for summer especially." Seunghyun wiped her mouth with her napkin as she giggled at his response. "Spoken like a true foodie. No wonder your columns are so popular." Jiyong pointed at her with his wine glass, small smile upon his lips. "So you do read me." Seunghyun raised a brow, pursing her lips. "I'll admit to nothing..." She stuffed a large bite of sausage and mushroom lasagna into her mouth, licking her lips afterwards. "except how delicious this is." Jiyong reached over and stole a bite off of her plate. "You're right... it is." 

When all was said and done Jiyong ended up enjoying his day much more than he could ever have anticipated. At the end of the day, Jiyong cleared his throat. "I really enjoyed that."   
Seunghyun smiled, refreshing her lip gloss. "Mmm.. me too. I don't normally get to take actual cooking classes so it was fun. I can't believe I won." Jiyong held the door open for her. "Well... I'm glad it was you. I... I also want to say that I'm sorry about last week... what I said about your mojito. It was quite delicious." Seunghyun smiled sweetly at him. "Let's put it behind us. Clean slate... alright?" Jiyong chuckled nervously. "Clean slate... sounds good. With that in mind, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat with me sometime?" Seunghyun's eyebrows raised. "Didn't we just do that?" Jiyong nodded, trying to stay calm. "Yes but I meant more like a date. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Seunghyun gaped at him, then she started laughing. "Why is that funny?" Seunghyun got ahold of herself and shook her head. "It's not... I'm just... I can't believe you finally got the balls to ask me." Jiyong frowned, turning to leave. "Never mind. Just forget that I asked." Seunghyun grabbed his hand to stop him. "It was obvious that you had a thing for me... today you practically humped my ass while adding the lemon zest." Jiyong's mouth fell open. "Do you ever hold back?" Seunghyun leaned closer, wicked smile upon her lips. "I guess you'll find out when we go on our date, won't you?" Jiyong swallowed thickly. "God... I hope I survive."


	6. New Beginnings

Seunghyun performed every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night at Club L'Amour along with tending bar. The rest of the week she tended bar only with the exception of Monday nights. The club was closed on Mondays so it was officially her day off. She'd take another as well and certainly could no questions asked, but her financial situation was such that she needed that income. Based on her hectic work schedule as well as Jiyong's own, it took a few weeks before they were able to line up a Monday that Jiyong was free. He'd texted her and asked what her favorite cuisine was never expecting her to fire back with... sushi definitely. Although upon second thought it fit her perfectly. He knew a great place of course and he made plans to pick her up at her apartment at 6:30 on Monday. 

"I still don't get why you agreed to this babe? This guy seems off to me." Daesung held up two dresses for Seunghyun to decide on, rolling his eyes at Seungri as he did. "What's wrong with him? I think he's kind of cute." Seungri flopped back onto Seunghyun's bed, propping his head up with her decorative pillows. "You would. He's trying too hard... coming around too much. What do we even know about this guy?" Seunghyun tossed a magazine onto Seungri's chest. "Here... educate yourself. Jiyong is a contributing editor for that magazine." She turned to Daesung, making a disapproving face and shook her head. "Sorry Dae... neither of those." She walked over to her closet and pulled out another outfit. "I think I'll wear this... you like?" Daesung nodded, smiling. "Oh... I do. Is that new?" Seunghyun giggled. "Yeah... I couldn't resist. It's a first date, I wanted to impress." Seungri scowled from the bed as he flipped through the magazine. "You're impressive enough already. You don't really have put any effort into this. You could wear ratty old sweats and this guy would be drooling." Seunghyun kissed his cheek. "You're so cute RiRi. I love you." 

Jiyong was more than a little nervous about going out on this date with Hyunnie. Of course he'd gone on lots of dates before... had several girlfriends. This particular woman just threw him so far off kilter he never knew if he was coming or going. She had a way about her that made him feel both excited and terrified at the same time. He found himself worrying about what he'd wear when normally he wouldn't give it all that much thought. Not to say that he wasn't well turned out, just not overly obsessed with his attire. He had nice clothes... he wore them... end of story. For this date he wanted to put in extra effort and look his very best. Soohyuk dropped by Jiyong's place on Sunday evening and was surprised to find him off of his couch. "Tell me you're not working on a Sunday night. Even you can't be this dedicated." Jiyong offered him a beer, chuckling. "No, I'm not working. I was... I was sorting my clothes actually." Soohyuk smirked knowingly. "I keep telling you to get someone to do your laundry." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "I've got a washing machine, Hyuk. It's no big deal. Anyway... that's not what I meant. I was... deciding on what to wear tomorrow." Soohyuk plopped down onto the couch. "Big meeting at work?" Jiyong cleared his throat trying to decide whether he wanted to go down this road with Soohyuk or not. "Actually no. I've got... I've got a date tomorrow night." Soohyuk froze momentarily then smiled widely, patting Jiyong on the back. "That's great buddy. Maybe now you can stop obsessing over that amazonian singer." 

Jiyong set his beer down and shifted about a little on the couch. "My date is with Hyunnie." Soohyuk stared at him for a beat or two before breaking out into laughter. "You almost had me there." Jiyong retrieved his beer and took a healthy swig. "I'm serious. Remember that contest where I had to go and take that cooking class? Guess who my partner was?" Soohyuk sat forward, eyebrow raised. "That's... unbelievable... but Jiyong... it isn't fate. It's a coincidence at best. Please don't read more into this than there is." Jiyong tilted his head in question. "Like what? I've met an attractive woman who I'd like to get to know better. Circumstances have allowed us to meet several times and I'm taking advantage of that by taking her on a date." Soohyuk exhaled, running a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. "Look... I get that you're attracted to her... but don't forget that she's been practically throwing herself at Jae every time she sees him. Is that the kind of women you want to get involved with? Or is this a hit it and quit it type of deal because..." Jiyong stood up and headed towards his kitchen. "I'm getting another beer. Would you like one?" Soohyuk finished the beer in his hand off. "Yeah sure, I'll have one more." Jiyong returned with the two beers, handing one to Soohyuk. "Listen... I like her alright? She sparks something inside of me that I haven't felt in a long time. I don't understand why or how, I'd just like the chance to get to know her better. Is that such a crime?" Soohyuk looked down a minute and then over to Jiyong. "No man, it isn't. Just be careful. I don't know this woman, but... there's something about her... she's different from the women you usually date." Jiyong nodded, agreeing with Soohyuk wholeheartedly. "Yeah... I know. That's part of why I find her so damn alluring. She's like no one I've ever met before." 

Jiyong tried not to think about his nerves or Soohyuk as he stood before Hyunnie's door. He'd settled on a pair of black skinny jeans paired with a black v-neck t-shirt and to give it some style he'd added a white tuxedo style jacket with black lapels. He'd given quite a bit of thought on an ice breaker for this date and he was pretty happy with what he'd come up with given Hyunnie's razor sharp wit. Taking a final deep breath he knocked on her door and waited with a knot in his stomach. When he heard footsteps approaching he smiled and tried to look relaxed. The door opened and the blond bartender stood there eyeing him and his bouquet of rose stems which he was holding out in offering. "I think you got ripped off. They only sold you the stems." Jiyong chuckled nervously, face going red. "Uh... it's meant to be a joke." He picked up a box which he'd placed in the corner by the doorway. "These... uhm... these are the real roses." Youngbae blinked at him, stepping aside so that he could enter. "I'm Youngbae.... Hyunnie's roommate. I've seen you at the club." Jiyong stepped inside somewhat awkwardly. "Jiyong... it's nice to formally meet you." Youngbae nodded gesturing to the couch. "Would you like to sit down? She should be out in a minute." Jiyong smiled and sat on the couch. "Thanks I appreciate it." 

"Your date is here... oh and he looks mildly terrified." Seunghyun looked over at Youngbae who'd stuck his head in her doorway. "Just the way I like em. Thanks Bae. Be out in a minute." Seungri touched her arm. "Remember... don't get drunk. You know how you get when you do." Seunghyun snorted. "Yes dad. I'll try to control myself." Seungri frowned at her. "Babe... promise me you will not get fucked up and then fuck this guy tonight." Seunghyun rolled her eyes. "I promise. FYI... I wasn't planning to anyway. I'm not a slut you know." Seungri kissed her cheek. "I know babe. I'm going to sit with Youngbae and Dick. You look gorgeous.... too gorgeous." Seunghyun smiled. "Be nice RiRi. He's buying me sushi." 

"Hello Dick." Jiyong looked over as Seungri approached. "Hello Seungri. Do you all live together?" Seungri sat down next to Jiyong. "Just Youngbae and Hyunnie. I'm here a lot though so I may as well live here." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Good for you." Daesung walked out of Hyunnie's room, pleasant smile on his face. "Hello. I'm Daesung. You must be Jiyong. It's nice to meet you." Jiyong stood and shook Daesung's hand. "Hello. Same here. I think I gave you the roses to give to Hyunnie that night." Daesung laughed. "You did. Between you and me... I thought it was a sweet gesture." Jiyong laughed as well. "Between you and me... so did I." Daesung giggled until he caught sight of Seungri's scowling face... then he cleared his throat. "Hyunnie is..." "Here... Hi Jiyong. Sorry to keep you waiting." Jiyong turned to see Hyunnie standing a few feet away from him. She was wearing a three quarter length black skirt which was slit on her left leg up to her thigh. The matching black halter top showed off her toned arms and tummy as well as her navel piercing. Her skin looked golden, healthy and tanned... Jiyong couldn't take his eyes off of her nor could he utter a sound. Seungri scoffed from his seat. "Why don't you take a picture Dick. Then you can stop drooling all over the floor." 

Jiyong shook himself out of his trance, shooting Seungri a dirty look before smiling over at Hyunnie. "Hyunnie... you look just beautiful and definitely worth the wait." She grinned at him, approaching him slowly. "What do you have there?" Jiyong had forgotten about his icebreaker. He quickly lifted up his rose stems for her to see. "I brought you these. I thought I'd save you the trouble of having to prune them yourself." Seunghyun raised a brow and took the stems from his outstretched hand. "That was pretty clever of you Jiyong. Touché." Jiyong grinned back at her. "I'm glad you think so." He turned and picked up the box he'd placed on the floor and handed her that as well. "I'm hoping you won't have the urge to decapitate these as well." Seunghyun squealed and handed the stems to Daesung so that she could open the box. "Jiyong... how sweet. Really." Jiyong chuckled, feeling slightly more at ease. "Open it before you say that." Seunghyun pulled off the lid and pulled out a yellow rose. "They're beautiful Jiyong. Thank you." Jiyong cleared his throat very conscious of the audience they had. "I... uh... I chose yellow because the florist told me they symbolize the promise of a new beginning." Seunghyun placed the rose back into the box, handing it to Youngbae. "Can you put those in a vase for me and then put them in my room please?" Youngbae smiled. "No problem. You go and have a nice night." Seunghyun hugged her friends good bye... Seungri gave Jiyong one last dirty look and they were off. 

"Jiyong... thank you for the roses. I can't remember the last time that a man besides my friends of course was so thoughtful to me." Jiyong opened his car door for her. "That's a shame because from what I've seen you're a unique person who deserves way more than she's gotten." Seunghyun buckled up, looking over at him. "That's sweet in theory, but I'm a big girl. I don't need coddling." Jiyong stopped at a light, looking over at her. "Not coddling... just a break. So you hungry?" Seunghyun smirked over at him. "I'm always hungry. What about you Mr. Food Writer?" Jiyong grinned, this wasn't so bad after all. "Starving." 

At dinner Jiyong learned a few things about Hyunnie that he didn't know. The first thing was that she could really eat. He'd never seen a woman... especially on a first date... eat so much. Not that he was complaining. He realized as soon as she slipped the first piece of salmon sashimi into her sweet lips that he could just watch her eat sushi all night and be happy about it. When she decided to slip a piece of unagi into his mouth with her long manicured fingers his eyes slipped closed from the sheer pleasure of her touch. He learned about her older sister, Hyeyoun and how close they were growing up and even today and that her husband owned Club L'Amour. "She never minded me playing with her makeup or clothes. We fought of course, but she's been very supportive of me." Jiyong listened attentively, drinking in every word. "So she's always supported your singing career... that's wonderful." Seunghyun eyed him from under her bangs as she stripped an edamame pod of its beans with her teeth. "Mmm... something like that." She licked her lips and downed a shot of sake. "What about you? Any siblings? Supportive or otherwise?" Jiyong chuckled, reaching for his own sake. "I also have an older sister... Dami. I never tried her makeup on though. She owns a dress shop of Newbury street with her friend called Rare Market." Seunghyun's eyes popped out. "I love that shop. I can't really afford it right now, but they have fabulous clothes." Jiyong poured them both some more sake. "Let me know the next time you want to go... I may be able to get you a discount." Seunghyun threw the shot back, leaning across the booth with her eyebrow raised. "You may be able to?" Jiyong tossed his own shot back as well, leaning just as close to her. "Did I say may... I meant definitely." Seunghyun smirked and dropped a quick peck onto his lips. "That's so sweet... thank you." 

"Would you like to come in for... coffee?" Jiyong stood behind Hyunnie as she unlocked her door. "Are you sure it's not too late?" Seunghyun turned leaning against her doorway with her back arched to look at Jiyong. "Just so you know... I have absolutely no intention of making you coffee." Jiyong licked his lips and cleared his suddenly dry throat. "Coffee sounds great." Once the door closed behind them Seunghyun kicked off her shoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Regular or decaf?" Jiyong just about croaked out "Regular" before she closed in with her lips on his. Jiyong groaned into the kiss, wrapping his own arms around Hyunnie and running his hand up and down her back. They stumbled a bit as the kiss intensified knocking over the shoe rack in the process. Seunghyun pulled away momentarily, panting out. "Couch... Mmm... fuck." She hardly gave Jiyong a chance to breathe as she dove back in to kiss him on the way to the couch, biting his lower lip just before she sat herself down. Jiyong thought that this slightly tipsy version of Hyunnie kissed even better than the sloppy drunk version did as unbelievably as that was. 

Jiyong held Hyunnie's face in his hands as he kissed his way down her jawline towards her neck. Hyunnie was bent back, head resting upon the armrest while Jiyong straddled her waist upon his knees... both completely lost in the passion... both moaning... both incredibly turned on. "Oh... you're home? We didn't hear you come in." The overhead light switched on and Seungri and Daesung stood there Youngbae trailing in behind them. Seunghyun groaned, laying an arm across her forehead as Jiyong pulled away to sit on the couch. "My three best friends... also the three biggest cockblocks you'll ever meet." Jiyong chuckled even though he was more than a tad disappointed and stood up. "I should be heading home anyway." Seunghyun pulled herself upright, offering Jiyong her hand to help her off the couch with. "I'll walk you to the door." Jiyong pulled her up, glancing at the three blonds. "Good night." Youngbae and Daesung returned the sentiment while Seungri just watched them walk towards the door silently. Jiyong cleared his throat at the door. "I had a really good time tonight Hyunnie. Can I... will you go out with me again?" Hyunnie leaned into him, biting at his lower lip gently. "Call me." Then she winked and opened the door for him to leave. 

The living room was empty when she returned to it so she headed to the bathroom to wash up for the night before heading to her bedroom. Wrapping her robe around herself, she made her way to bed. "What do you think you're doing in here?" Seungri yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. "I'm waiting to go to sleep babe. What took you so long?" Seunghyun huffed as she dropped her robe and crawled over Seungri's body none too gently. "Why don't you sleep in Bae's room? I'm slightly pissed at you right now." Seungri snapped off the light, adjusting the blankets more comfortably over himself. "Daesung is in there. I convinced him to stay... how much do you love me now?" Seunghyun shifted in the bed to face him, resting her head on his chest. "Slightly more than a minute ago. Do you think anything will happen between them?" Seungri rubbed her back. "I doubt it, it is still Bae." Seunghyun sighed. "I wasn't going to sleep with him you know." Seungri kissed her temple. "I know. I'm not so sure that he knew that though." Seunghyun giggled. "Jiyong is nice RiRi. He's not like that." Seungri snorted. "Why? Because he brought you flowers? He's still a guy babe." Seunghyun pinched his side. "So are you." Seungri jumped at the pinch. "Ah... shit babe... that hurt. Listen... I may be a guy but I love you. Don't forget that." Seunghyun leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly. "Love you too RiRi." They settled into silence and after some minutes Seunghyun broke it. "I was seriously thinking about going down on him though." Seungri exhaled, exasperated. "Jesus Christ babe." 

"So I hear you had a date last night. How was it?" Jiyong paused mid bite of his reuben to look over at Bom who sat smugly eating her Caesar salad without missing a beat. "Been talking to Soohyuk I see." Bom smiled sweetly over at him. "It's not like you'd ever fill me in on your life yourself. So come on spill it... was it everything you expected?" Jiyong played with the straw in his iced tea, swirling the drink around to get a whirlpool effect. "Since I didn't know what to expect I'd have to say I guess not. I had a really good time though. Hyunnie is... I don't know Bom... she's the most unique woman I've ever met." Bom raised a brow, sipping at her own iced coffee. "Hmm... I'm assuming you'll be seeing her again. When is your next date?" Jiyong chuckled. "You assume correctly. At least if I have anything to say about it. I... uh... texted her before I left to meet you." Bom rolled her eyes. "Text? How personal." Jiyong looked offended. "Hey... I was being considerate. We were up late last night and I know she works most nights. I texted in case she was still sleeping." Bom leaned across the table smirking at him. "You were up late? What exactly were you doing up so late together and on a first date Jiyongie?" Jiyong rolled his eyes sitting back in his chair. "Bom... get your mind out of the gutter. I think you need to go out on a date yourself." 

Seunghyun smiled cheekily as she served a couple of dry martinis to two guys who had been sitting at the bar for about an hour. It was Thursday night so she was not performing and she was working the customers for all she was worth. Tips were her bread and butter and she never skimped on the charm. She was wearing a short black and white leopard print tank dress along with three inch wedge sandals. Her wig this evening was a short violet bob which matched the contact lenses in her eyes. "You two let me know when you're ready for another alright?" She made her way down the bar, serving drinks, joking with customers... cleaning up as she went. Her back was to the bar as she returned a bottle of rum, totally focused on her task. "What's it take around here to get a blueberry mojito. I here they're a house specialty." Seunghyun whipped around, eyebrows raised face breaking out into a big smile. "Dick! What are you doing here?!" Jiyong laughed, leaning over the bar to get a good look at her. "Can't I go out for a drink? Please don't tell me you've forgotten my name again already." Seunghyun leaned over the bar towards him as well. "Hmmm... you look familiar but I just can't place you. Refresh my memory." Jiyong smirked, mirth in his eyes. "And how would I do that exactly?" Seunghyun leaned closer still. "How about..." Their lips connected in a sweet, slow kiss. Jiyong cupped her cheek as he groaned into her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Mmm... right... I remember you now... Jiyong wasn't it?" Jiyong rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Does this mean I have to kiss you every time I see you to refresh your memory?" Seunghyun licked her lips, standing upright. "You don't have to, no... but you want to... don't you Dick?" 

After that Jiyong became somewhat of a fixture at Club L'Amour. On those night that his work schedule allowed he would visit the bar for a drink or two, catch Hyunnie's set if possible, he even took her out to lunch before she went to work a few times. They'd even managed to slip in another Monday night date together where they ended up at Jiyong's place this time. "This is such a great space and in a great location too." Jiyong handed her a glass of wine. "Thanks... I like it. You like living with Youngbae though." She nodded, sitting down on his stylish leather couch. "I do. He's so good to me. All of my friends are." Jiyong sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Speaking of friends. I was wondering if you'd like to meet mine. You've met Bom, but I was hoping you'd like to come out with us this Saturday for lunch. No big deal... just..." Seunghyun leaned over and kissed him. "I'd love to. That's so sweet. You're so sweet Jiyong..." She leaned forward again to connect their lips. "Mmph... I need to put this glass down." Jiyong took her wine glass from her, placing both hers and his own upon his coffee table. Jiyong leaned in to kiss her slowly, deepening the kiss as she moaned into it. Seunghyun's head was swimming as they continued kissing. She felt so many things, but she knew she had so much to tell Jiyong. He began making his way down her neck, kissing and nipping as he went. Her mind was going blank with desire for him however she knew it was way too early for them to sleep together. 

Gently pushing him away, she bit her lower lip with an apologetic smile. Jiyong licked his own lips, breathing somewhat heavily. "Something wrong? Did I... did I do something?" Seunghyun shook her head, slipping to the floor and between Jiyong's legs. "No... you're fine. I'm just not ready to have sex with you. It's a little soon." Jiyong nodded, eyeing her curiously. "Oh... okay... no problem. What... what are you doing?" Seunghyun looked up at him as she unfastened Jiyong's pants. "I'm sucking you off. What did you think?" Jiyong swallowed thickly as she pulled his zipper down. "Uhm... you don't... you don't have to." Seunghyun licked her lips. "I know that..." She mouthed at his cotton covered erection leaving lipstick smears that looked so sexy to Jiyong. "I really want to... lift up." Jiyong was hard pressed to keep his eyes opened as Hyunnie worked his cock expertly between her lips, sucking him with just the right amount of pressure while fondling his balls just so. He forced his orbs to stay open however because the sight of her pretty mouth swallowing him down was too good to miss. Her tongue worked up and down his cock with expertise, running along the underside as she slurped and moaned making the most erotic noises he'd ever heard. As she took him in deeper, Jiyong felt his head hit the back of her throat. He groaned lowly and bucked his hips. "Shit... Hyunnie... I'm going to come." Her eyes flashed up at him wickedly and she sucked harder, swallowing all he had to offer as he shamelessly filled her throat with his seed. "I'm so sorry... I warned you." She surged up and kissed him, passing a tongue full of his come to his mouth. "Mmph... Hyunnie. No one's ever done that to me before." She raised a brow, surprised. "No one has ever sucked you off?" He shook his head, pulling her in close. "No... forced my own spunk into my mouth. You really are something." Seunghyun gave him a peck on the lips. "Yes... yes I am." 

Jiyong drove her home shortly after that... once he could walk that is. He walked her to her door like the gentleman he was. "I had a nice time tonight Jiyong. Thank you." Jiyong kissed her sweetly. "Hyunnie... I know we've only known each other a short time, but... I really think I'm developing feelings for you." Seunghyun felt flush all over hearing Jiyong say those words to her. "Jiyong... I... I feel the same way. Listen... I think we need to have a talk. I have some things I need to tell you. Can we maybe do it before I meet your friends?" Jiyong nodded. "Yeah.. of course. How about lunch on Wednesday?" Seunghyun smiled, kissing him sweetly. "That sounds great." Jiyong started to walk away as soon as she unlocked her door. "I'll speak to you tomorrow. Good night."


	7. I Have a Confession to Make

"Wow... going in for the kill I see." Seunghyun smiled over at Youngbae who stood leaning on the doorframe to her room as she secured her belt around her waist. She had on a white dress of the hi-lo variety with a scoop neckline. "Just trying to accentuate my best assets. I've noticed that Jiyong seems to really like my legs and my ass, but then who doesn't, right?" With a shake of his head Youngbae entered her room, sitting himself down onto her bed. "Hyunnie... I know that you're nervous about this. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You two haven't been seeing each other that long and..." She sat down beside her roommate, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "I do though. I've never been ashamed of who I am Bae. Not telling him makes me feel like I am. Besides, I'm starting to really like this guy and before I let myself fall too deeply I need to know his feelings... his true feelings." Youngbae wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple. "Well with or without the leg exposure, you're irresistible. Where are you two going to lunch anyway?" She stood up only to sit at her makeup table, checking over her face as she talked. "I'm not sure yet. Jiyong said he'd text me the restaurant name." As if on cue her phone buzzed beside her. She glanced at it, fired off a quick reply then pouted at her own reflection. "That sucks." Youngbae raised a brow, leaning forward onto his knees. "What? You don't like the restaurant?" Seunghyun shook her head. "No, he can't make it. He's got some work he needs to finish up. I guess I could have slept in after all." Youngbae stood up, massaging her shoulders. "Give me thirty minutes and I'll take you to lunch." Seunghyun's eyes lit up as she looked at her roommate in the mirror. "Really? Thank you Bae. I knew you were my Sonny for a reason." 

Jiyong was so swamped at work but still he hated canceling his lunch date with Hyunnie. If there was any other way around it he would definitely have gone. The way the rest of his week looked, he wasn't going to get to see her until this Saturday for lunch with his friends. He sat back in his chair after receiving her text, sighing deeply. He'd never been this captivated this quickly by any other woman that he could ever recall. She was just so different from the majority of females that he usually met. She spoke her mind, did as she pleased not to mention was drop dead gorgeous with an unbelievable talent. Jiyong shook his head, smiling to himself... he wouldn't get any work done if he just sat around thinking about Hyunnie all day. His phone buzzed on his desk and he picked it up only to find that Hyunnie had sent him a selfie of her outfit to let him know what he was missing. Groaning, Jiyong stared at the picture of her long, tanned legs on full display. "Shit" he muttered to himself wondering if his job was really worth missing that in the flesh for. 

Thursday mid morning finds Jiyong in much the same predicament, swamped with work and two strong coffees in to keep the fog from settling around his brain as he reads over his copy before submitting it for publication. The knock on his door almost makes him jump out of his seat he's so deeply engrossed in braised beef techniques. "Come in." Jiyong sits idly back in his ergonomically designed leather chair and waits to see who's bothering him. "Jiyong... hey. I've got that advance copy that you wanted." Jiyong rises to greet his friend, Theo from the printing department. "Theo, thank you so much. I'd forgotten about that actually." Theo drops the magazine onto Jiyong's desk with an easy smile. "Well it's a good thing that at least one of us is on the ball then. Check out the cover... I think you'll be pleased." Jiyong lifted the magazine up and smiled widely at the image of Hyunnie sautéing the spinach and peas while he stood behind her adding the lemon zest to the pan. They were both looking down at the pan in concentration, but the shot caught just the hint of a smile on Hyunnie's lips. "I had no idea that we'd make the cover." Theo was headed for the door. "The whole idea of the contest was to increase circulation right? Putting the winner on the cover is a good idea if you ask me... especially one that looks like that. You really lucked out that day Jiyong." Jiyong sat back down and began to flip to the article. "You have no idea. Thanks again Theo." 

Jiyong was eager to read Hyunnie's interview which he hadn't been present for. Pictures of the singer were interspersed throughout the article which started with information about the contest and then the cooking class itself. The chef's career was discussed in depth as well as Jiyong's own. All of it, although well written was boring Jiyong to tears as he speed read through it to get to what he considered the meat of the piece... Hyunnie's personal interview.

Good Bites: Welcome Miss Choi and congratulations on winning this contest. 

HC: Thank you so much. I'm just so thrilled to have won. It's so unlike me honestly. I'm usually not this lucky.

Good Bites: Well maybe this is an indication that your luck is turning. Do you enjoy cooking, Miss Choi?

HC: I hope it is. Yes I do, very much. Please call me Hyunnie I'd prefer it please.

Good Bites: Alright Hyunnie. Do you enjoy our publication?

HC: Yes I do read your magazine as often as I can. 

Good Bites: Tell us about yourself. What do you do for a living?

HC: I'm a lounge singer at a Club L'Amour in Harvard Square. When I'm not performing you can find me behind the bar serving drinks. 

Good Bites: How would you rate yourself?

HC: I make one hell of a dry martini, I can tell you that.

Good Bites: I meant as a lounge singer but that's also good to know. 

HC: I can't lie, I'm fabulous.

Good Bites: I have no doubt. Do you have a role model food related of otherwise?

HC: I do, yes. Definitely Janet Mock. Being a trans woman myself it's so wonderful to have someone of her obvious intelligence and poise to look up to. She's everything I could ever aspire to be and then some.

Good Bites: From this short interview alone, I can see how self confident you are. I wouldn't think you'd need to aspire to climb much higher yourself. I am obligated to ask you how confident you feel culinarily wise as you step into the kitchen today.

HC: I'm extremely confident, culinarily wise.... today and everyday.

Good Bites: I wouldn't have expected any other answer from you. Thank you so much, Hyunnie. I hope you have a lovely time today.

HC: Thank you again. You've been so sweet and I'm just so excited to begin this class. 

As he read the interview it was as if Jiyong could picture Hyunnie speaking right beside him. Her answers which ranged from sweet to cheeky were just so her in every way. She pulled no punches ever and that fact was crystal clear the more he read. The only thing that gave him pause was her answer to the role model question. He knew who Janet Mock was, of course he did. It was hard to be in publishing and not know such a titan in the industry. She was an excellent role model for so many reasons not the least of which being a woman of color who'd made it to such an advanced position. However, that hadn't been the reason that Hyunnie had given. Jiyong sat there in his ergonomically designed leather chair just staring at the pictures of Hyunnie with one thought running through his head over and over again... Hyunnie was transgender. She obviously wasn't hiding it or she wouldn't have mentioned it in the interview. Was this what she wanted to talk about at lunch yesterday? He had to assume it was. The more Jiyong thought about it, the more he realized that how little this information affected him. No... that wasn't right... it did affect him as he had just learned something very important about a woman he cared for. What it didn't affect was the fact that he did care for her and was still very much interested in pursuing their relationship. The only thing he was unsure of was what to do with this new information. As he sat sipping his now somewhat tepid coffee he decided that since it was Hyunnie's information, Hyunnie should be the one to deliver it. She had no idea that he'd gotten an advance copy of the magazine so for now he'd keep it to himself and let her tell him in her own due time. 

Friday night after her set Seunghyun sat in her dressing room getting ready to go out to tend bar. She was feeling tired but unfortunately she still had hours to go. Glancing to her left she felt a bit lighter as her eyes rested upon the bouquet of light pink mini roses that sat there. She had looked up their meaning when she received them Wednesday night... the receiver of pink roses is a pleasure to behold and to have in company. The note attached had simply stated... Sorry about lunch. I missed you all day. Talk soon. XO Dick. Daesung had squealed when they were delivered to the bar and some of the regulars had teased her about breaking their hearts. She felt so touched that he would be so thoughtful when it wasn't even his fault that he'd had to cancel. She shook those thoughts off for now... she couldn't allow herself to get too mired down in feelings before she had to head out to the bar. She needed to be quick out there to keep the tips coming her way. She adjusted her halter top and fastened her sandals, reapplying her gloss one more time for good measure before heading out the door. Being overly sentimental never got her anywhere in this business... she plastered on her cheeky smile and sashayed along the length of the bar. "Alright... who's thirsty? What can I get for anyone?" 

Saturday morning the zombie like Seunghyun made her way into the kitchen looking for coffee. "Ugh... I need caffeine and I need it mainline now." Youngbae looked over from the blender where he's about to make his morning smoothie. "How about a nice healthy smoothie? Perk you right up and you'll feel invigorated all day." She looked at her roommate as if he had two heads. "When you figure out how to blend a donut smoothie, then we'll talk. Until then I want coffee and a croissant with lots of butter and jelly. Stop judging me, it's my one vice... eating shit." Youngbae laughed hard at that. "If only that were true. What about drinking, sex and let's not forget smoking." Seunghyun started the coffee pot and stuck a croissant into the oven to heat it up. "Everyone drinks and even you have sex, Saint Bae. I've cut way back on my smoking so it barely counts. So really eating shit is my only vice." She punctuated her little speech with a protruding tongue in Youngbae's direction. "Oh... very nice. So mature." He quipped as he started the blender. "She laughed, pouring her coffee and hip checking him afterwards. "Being healthy is loud. Are only deaf people healthy?" Youngbae rolled his eyes, switching off the blender and pouring out his smoothie. "Here..." He held it out to his roommate. "would you like to try a taste? See what you're missing?" She gave a tentative sniff, clapped her hand over her mouth and made wretching sounds. "Take it away I'm gonna barf. It smells disgusting." Youngbae just shook his head. "You're the most immature person I've ever met." Seunghyun snickered as she buttered up her croissant, adding the jelly next. "That may be, but you still couldn't live without me. Oh... Daesung will be here in about an hour... heads up." Youngbae stared over at her. "What? Why would I need a heads up?" Seunghyun rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah... I'm the immature one here. Jesus Bae... just ask him out already. What's the worst that could happen?" Youngbae looked torn momentarily then sighed. "He could say no. Then our friendship would be ruined." Seunghyun gave his shoulder a squeeze. "What if he said yes? Hmmm? Stranger things have happened. Like for instance... you sleeping with Seungri." Youngbae hung his head. "You're never letting that one go, are you?" Seunghyun smiled wickedly. "I never am." 

"Are you nervous?" Seunghyun stood behind her pretty three panel flower floral shoji room divider as she changed for her lunch date. "Honestly, I was a little at first. I even thought about dressing a bit more conservatively than I usually do." She stepped out from behind the screen wearing a dress with a pretty floral print which had a criss crossed top revealed her midsection as well as another leg exposing hi lo skirt. Daesung whistled. "If this is more conservative then I'm curious about what you would have worn otherwise." Seunghyun giggled, and did a complete 360 degree turn for him. "You like? I said that I thought about it, I decided against it. All of his friends have been to the club anyway. If they can't accept the real me then fuck them, right?" Daesung nodded, giggling as well. "Yeah... fuck them. Besides... they're not the ones who matter anyway. If that were the case then Jiyong wouldn't have made it past the first night." Seunghyun looked over at him, one blue lens in the other on her long finger. "What's that mean?" Daesung shook his head, waving a hand in the air. "Nothing... just that Seungri hates him with a visceral passion. You know... same old, same old." She groaned, turning back to the mirror to slip the other lens in. "Does he still? He hasn't been badgering me about it lately. He didn't even say anything about those flowers that I got the other day." Daesung smirked knowingly, crossing his legs. "Not to you maybe, but I got an earful. It is kind of cute though when you think about it. The way Seungri cares for you I mean. It makes me wonder sometimes." Seunghyun eyed him in the mirror as she applied her makeup. "Wonder what Dae? If Seungri is really a psycho?" Daesung giggled again. "No... stop that. You know you love him." Seunghyun smiled fondly, shaking her head slightly. "I do. I just wish he'd be a little less intense. So go on you were saying?" 

Daesung tilted his head, thinking. "It's just nice to have someone so devoted to you. Someone who'd go out of their way for you... someone who wants to be there for you no matter what. I just wonder if I'll ever find that for myself." Out of the corner of her eye, Seunghyun noticed Youngbae standing in the doorway looking unsure. "Hello Bae. Come on in. Daesung and I were just talking about Seungri." Youngbae stepped into the room and leaned against the wall, trying to appear casual. "What about Seungri?" Seunghyun smirked over at him. "Just how caring he is. I will say, given his temperament I'll bet he's one hell of a lover." Youngbae blanched, glancing over at Daesung who was looking through one of Hyunnie's cooking magazines... thank god. "I... how would I know?" Daesung looked up, smiling. "Do you think so?" Seunghyun nodded, lifting up her wig off of its stand. "He's so angry that I'll bet the sex would be incredibly hot." Youngbae was turning paler by the second and he looked like he might be sick. Daesung looked thoughtful. "Hmmm... he is all of that and I guess a one night stand with him might be pretty hot, but I don't see him as the relationship type. Too prone to jealously." Seunghyun raised a brow, glancing pointedly at Youngbae who glared back at her. "I agree. Seungri would be an absolute nightmare as a boyfriend, but as a friend he's a doll. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll be devoted to you Dae. Maybe there is someone already and you just don't know it." Daesung scoffed. "I doubt it, but enough about me. Let's talk about you and this fabulous blue wig you're wearing. Is it new?" Seunghyun smiled, checking the wig in the mirror one last time. "It is. I couldn't resist it when I saw it." It was a shoulder length layered cut pale blue wig with side bangs that swept across her right eye and looked absolutely sensational on her. "Now all I need to do is put my sandals on and for once I'll be ready before Jiyong gets here." The buzzer rang and Youngbae left to answer it. "Too late, you're late again." Seunghyun sat down to strap on her sandals. "Dammit... so close." 

On the car ride to the restaurant Seunghyun sighed causing Jiyong to side eye her as he drove along. "Everything alright?" Seunghyun nodded, twisting her hair about in her fingers. "It's fine, I've just got something on my mind that's all. Not to mention I'm starving. Where are we going again?" Jiyong stopped at a light, turning to face her. "The restaurant is called Trade and you'll love it, trust me. If you have anything that you'd like to get off your chest, you can tell me. Anything at all. I'm a very good listener as well as extremely empathetic." Seunghyun raised a brow, slinking a bit closer to him and running a manicured nail along his ear causing him to shiver. "I'll keep that in mind Dick. If I ever want to expose my chest to anyone, you'll be the first person I go to." Jiyong reddened as he accelerated down the street. "I meant if you wanted to talk. You're so fresh." Seunghyun giggled beside him. "Must be the hunger making me so lightheaded. I swear I may pass out." Jiyong shook his head, smiling despite himself. "Alright... you don't want to talk about it. I get it." Seunghyun looked out the window for a few minutes, then back at Jiyong. "Dick... can I ask you something?" Jiyong nodded, glancing her way and trying to look reassuring. "Of course. Just promise me you'll call me Jiyong in front of my friends... please?" She rolled her eyes, but agreed. "Fine. Now back to my question please." Jiyong chuckled. "Sorry... go on." Seunghyun licked her lips, taking in a deep breath. "If you had two friends that you knew were perfect for each other how would you get them together when they're too stupid to do it themselves?" Jiyong blinked over at her as he placed the car into park. "How do you know they even want to be together?" She rolled her eyes at him as if he were the stupidest person alive. "First because Bae is in love with Daesung and second because Daesung is looking for a man just like Bae." Jiyong leaned towards her, kissing her lips sweetly. "Why don't you arrange for them to be in a date like setting. It worked for us when we had that class together." She eyed him a moment. "So what you're saying is if they're in that setting Daesung might have pity on Youngbae just like I had pity on you?" Jiyong smiled, nodding in agreement as she got out of the car. "Right. Wait... you didn't have pity on me... maybe I had pity on you." Seunghyun stared at him then started laughing. "Dick please... I'm already weak from hunger don't make me fall over from laughter too." 

They entered the restaurant with Seunghyun still giggling to herself as Jiyong grabbed her hand. "You going to be alright?" She nodded, huffing out the last of her laughter. "Sorry, that just really struck me funny." Jiyong shook his head, but he was smiling as well. "Glad I'm so amusing." Seunghyun squeezed his had. "Me too." He'd spotted his friends right away with Bommie seated between Soohyuk and Jaejoong and he began heading over. "Hello everyone. Bommie you've met Hyunnie, but this is Soohyuk on the left and Jaejoong on the right. This is Hyunnie Choi of course." The two men stood to greet her, Soohyuk clearing his throat. "Nice to meet you. Jiyong's told us... well he hasn't really told us much but welcome." Seunghyun smiled, pointing at him. "Weren't you with Jiyong the first night he came to the club?" Soohyuk nodded, blanching a bit. "Yes and might I say you have a gorgeous voice." Seunghyun raised a brow, tilting her head. "You might if you had actually listened to it. Although... I've forgiven Jiyong so I suppose I'll forgive you as well. I hope you've learned some manners since that night." Bom laughed, waving at Hyunnie. "He hasn't but he has a good job and picks up the tab quite a bit so we keep him around. Nice to see you again, Hyunnie." Seunghyun smiled brightly. "You too Bom. You look gorgeous today." Bom waved her off. "Please... you're the gorgeous one. I hope Jiyongie tells you that." Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong who was watching her intently. "He does." She turned her attention to Jaejoong next. "You I remember. You've got soft lips and firm hands." Jaejoong looked startled. "I... I didn't want you to stumble." Seunghyun smirked at him as she took her seat beside Soohyuk just so Jiyong would feel better. "That was very thoughtful of you. So that squeeze to my ass was supposed to keep my balance was it?" Everyone turned to look at a very red faced Jaejoong. "What looks good here? I think I need another drink, anyone else?" Jiyong raised a brow in question at his friend. "Jae... it's okay. We weren't dating then. I'm not mad." 

Jaejoong looked over his menu at Jiyong. "Oh good. It's just that... I didn't know if you'd ever have the balls to ask her out and..." Seunghyun snorted beside Jiyong. "Me too. I wondered that as well." Soohyuk chimed in. "He was so flustered it was really starting to border on pathetic." Jiyong looked at Bom. "Thank you for..." Bom giggled. "He used to go on and on at lunch. I dreaded it really. He was like a broken record. He was acting like a... what's that word again? Something bag?" Seunghyun laughed. "A dickbag! You're so cute I can't stand it. I have a confession to make..." Jiyong whipped around to look at Hyunnie. "Do you really want to do this now? Here?" She furrowed her brow, confused. "Of course I do. Are you alright? You're not mad are you? We were only teasing." Jiyong wrapped an arm around her back. "No... I'm fine. I just want you to know that no matter what... I'm here for you." Soohyuk raised his brows. "What the fuck Jiyongie... you're acting so weird. Let her speak." Bom agreed, looking at him strangely. "Yeah Jiyongie. I hate to agree with Hyuk but you're being a little creepy." Jiyong scoffed. "Oh so it's creepy to show support to the woman you're dating, is that it?" Jaejoong offered carefully. "No... not to offer support but you're getting all clingy and serious when the mood was so lighthearted. We didn't even get a chance to hear her confession because you got all emo on us." Jiyong looked over at Hyunnie and smiled, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "What were you going to say? It's alright, this is a safe place." Seunghyun side eyed him for a minute then cleared her throat. "Uhm... I feel a little silly now, but I was going to say that I was a tad nervous to come and meet you all but now that I have you're all being so nice." Bom reached across the large table to take Hyunnie's hand. "Aww... you're so sweet. Jiyongie really doesn't deserve you." Seunghyun giggled, clasping Bom's hand tightly. "You're so right." Jiyong frowned, picking up his menu. "Hey... I'm not so bad." Seunghyun slipped her free hand onto Jiyong's knee and gave it a squeeze. "You're alright." 

"So who here slept together in college?" The table got silent as they all ate their meals, no one wanting to be the first to speak up. Seunghyun giggled. "Oh I see. None of you wants to admit the shame." Soohyuk pointed his fork at her as he chewed noisily. "You go first then." Seunghyun tilted her head, cheeky grin in place. "I can honestly tell you that I haven't slept with anyone at this table and also that your table manners are appalling." Soohyuk leered over at Jiyong. "Well... I guess we all know how good Jiyongie's game is. I meant with those three guys you're always with. You ever sleep with them?" Jiyong rolled his eyes at his friend. "She doesn't have to answer that." Soohyuk grinned impishly. "She did start it, did she not?" Seunghyun waved Jiyong off. "It's alright, I don't mind. As a matter of fact no, I haven't slept with any of my three friends. Two of them are gay anyway. Your turn." Soohyuk shook his head. "Not me, but Soojoo had a crush on me." Bom giggled beside him. "Why we'll never know." Soohyuk glared at her. "What about you?" Bom blushed and glanced at Jaejoong. "A few times.... junior year." Seunghyun smirked, looking between Jaejoong and Bom. "Good choice. You two look good together." Jaejoong cleared his throat awkwardly. "What about you Jiyongie?" Jiyong blushed slightly and glanced at Hyunnie. "It was a long time ago and in the spirit of being completely forthright with each other I'll tell you. I slept with Soojoo... twice. I feel so much better now that that's out in the open. Are you upset?" Seunghyun frowned over at him. "No... why would I be? I don't even know this person. In case you're wondering, I've had sex before. Just not with my friends... unless you count Dongwook." Jiyong stared at her waiting for her to make it into a joke, but she never did. "Wait... Dongwook... as in your boss... as in your sister's husband?" Seunghyun blinked at him, then nodded. "Since he's the only Dongwook I know, yes. He wasn't married to my sister then. It was like.... hmmm... ten years ago I guess. You know you're right... it does feel good to get that out. Thank you." 

"Your friends are so nice. Thank you for lunch. I think Youngbae is at the gym right now... would you like to come in for a while?" Jiyong eyed Hyunnie's legs as she unlocked her door. "Are you sure? I know that you're singing tonight and you did have those drinks at lunch. I thought you might want to lie down or something." Seunghyun turned and brushed her hand down his chest. "You could lie down with me if you like." Jiyong followed her inside and closed her door. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" Seunghyun slipped her sandals off, smirking. "Tell me again... Dick." Jiyong pulled her close, pulling her right leg up around his hip and caressing her thigh. "You look so incredible. You're the most attractive woman I've ever known." She kissed him deeply, plunging her tongue into his mouth as he groaned. "How about that lie down?" Seunghyun bit her lip, semi tipsy and very aroused. "You're dangerous Dick. You're making me reckless." Jiyong kissed her softly. "You don't have to worry about being reckless around me. I want you to lose control sometimes. I'm not going anywhere." Seunghyun dove back in for a kiss, sucking hard on Jiyong's tongue making him press against her, erection hard and pulsing in his pants. "Mmm... Hyunnie..." 

Laughter on the other side of the apartment doorway brought them back to their senses just before the door opened to reveal both Youngbae and Daesung fresh from the gym. "Bae... Dae... hey you two." Seunghyun was flushed and breathing heavier than normal, Youngbae eyed her curiously. "How was lunch? Oh hey Jiyong." Seunghyun smiled, nonchalant. "It was good. Everyone was nice and we just got back." Daesung smirked. "You're tipsy. You have to perform tonight... will you be alright?" Jiyong cleared his throat. "Uhm... yeah I was just suggesting that she lie down for a while. So she's alright later." Youngbae's eyebrows climbed high. "Really? Is that what you were doing?" Daesung elbowed him, giggling. "What Bae means is... good idea. Are you coming to the show tonight Jiyong?" Jiyong glanced at Hyunnie who winked at him. "I... uh... yeah. I'll definitely be there." Daesung smiled happily. "Great. Then why don't I show you out and Bae will put Hyunnie on her bed. We'll all see you later, alright?" Jiyong sighed, smiling politely. "Alright. Bye Hyunnie. See you tonight." Seunghyun reached for his arm and pulled him over, kissing him hard. "Bye Dick. I look forward to seeing you later." Youngbae dragged her to her room. "What are you doing? Were you going to sleep with him?" Seunghyun lie down, giggling. "I really hadn't planned on any sleeping at all." Youngbae shook his head. "I thought you were going to have a talk with him first? What happened to that?" Seunghyun pouted. "Fine... can't a girl get laid around here without having to give a speech first. Jesus." Youngbae kissed her head. "Hyunnie.... get some sleep. How much did you have anyway?" She scoffed. "I'm a bartender, I can hold it. Like three... no four cocktails." He threw a blanket over her. "I'll wake you when it's time to go." She looked relaxed in sleep, but just before he left the room she began to giggle again. "Wake me up before you go go."


	8. Give Me Time

Dongwook knocked on Seunghyun's dressing room door, letting himself in without waiting for an answer. "Daesung mentioned that you were a little under the weather. You okay?" She turned to him from her seat at her vanity table. "I'll be alright Wookie." She held up a water bottle. "I had a little headache, but the water is helping me. Thanks for checking on me." He stood behind her and began massaging her shoulders. "You seem tense... relax." Seunghyun let her head fall back against Dongwook's body. "Mmm.. feels so good. You've always had great hands." Dongwook stared down at her for once with no wig on... hair styled in a pixie cut. "When did you go blonde? I really like it." She opened her eyes to peer up at him. "Daesung did it last week. Now we're all blonde." Dongwook shook his head then leaned down to peck her lips upside down. "You four are too much." Seunghyun smiled, rising from her chair. "You've helped my head I think. I'm feeling much better." Dongwook gave her a hug. "Don't worry about set up. Just concentrate on your set for now." 

Seunghyun rested her head on Dongwook's shoulder her arms wrapping around his neck. "You're so sweet. I really wanted to thank you." Dongwook rubbed her back, pulling her closer still. "What for?" She lifted her head to look into Dongwook's face. "For tonight. Letting the guys perform... it means so much. You're always so supportive... thank you Wookie, thank you so much." Dongwook couldn't help chuckling. "Oh Hyunnie... you act like I have a choice." Seunghyun gave him a wide eyed look. "Of course you do. It is your club, isn't it?" Dongwook kissed her forehead. "That's what the lease says although I think that's up for debate." Seunghyun smirked at him. "Really Wookie... you act as if I bully you." He laughed, releasing her from his hold. "Not so much bully as charm." Seunghyun raised a brow, stepping closer. "Can't argue with that now can I?" She deposited a kiss onto his lips then stepped back. "I need to get ready now so if you don't mind." Dongwook smirked over at her. "Just a taste, right Hyunnie?" She winked at him as he headed for the doorway. "Always leave them wanting more." 

Seungri sauntered in just as Seunghyun was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "Looking good babe. She stood up to adjust her stockings, glancing his way. "Thanks RiRi. You're looking pretty good yourself. I like your hair like that." Seungri stepped around her to peer into her mirror, fussing with his bangs. "Daesung did it. He said it looked sexy this way." She turned her full attention to him, smiling sweetly. "He's right. It's very sexy, just like you." Youngbae entered the room followed by Daesung. "Dongwook wants you to announce us, Hyunnie." Seunghyun gave them each the once over and then nodded. "You guys are just going to be amazing. See you out there." The three men followed after her waiting in the wings as she strutted out onto the stage with a robe wrapped tightly around herself. "Good evening everyone. As many of you know, I'm Hyunnie and I perform here every weekend. Tonight you're all in for a special treat because before I begin my act we have another act that is going to perform an original number for you. I'm so thrilled that you're going to have this opportunity and also that they've asked me to join them in a small capacity as well. So please everyone, give a warm hand to Triple Threat as they perform Number 1 for you." The crowd gave a warm hand and Hyunnie threw off the robe that she was wearing to reveal her black sequined dance shorts topped with a leather cropped and studded bustier. Her legs had kitty stockings and she wore what could be described as sweet Mary Jane shoes, if they weren't platform heels that is. She'd chosen to top it all off with a white spiky wig that defined her facial features beautifully. Jiyong nearly spit his drink out where he sat at the bar. That wasn't the biggest surprise of the performance... not by a long shot. The music started to pump and Hyunnie started... rapping. Jiyong did spit his drink out at this point, all over his shirt. 

"I'll be ready in an hour, jump in the shower, Crisp and clean now I got the power, Blasting music from my speakers, Make ups fresh, brand new sneakers." 

Youngbae was next and she danced along with him as he sang adding little embellishments to his lines as she went. She bent over in front of him at one point and Youngbae smacked her ass firmly. "Girl, I love your style, love your smile, Wish that you could be only mine, be only mine (fo'sho), I can't let it go, I don't know What you're doin' to me (yeah), You're so fine (yeah uh huh), oh you're so fine (let's go)" 

Daesung took her hand, pulling her close to sway along with him as he sang. "It's gettin' hot in the club, I can see they want some more, (I will give you more, I'm your number one), Once I get up I will rock, never stop, you can be sure (Yeah you can be sure I'm your number one), I, (uh) you know why (yes) you know why (yo) I'm your number one." 

Seungri strutted out all confidence and charisma and began rapping. Hyunnie danced in front of him as he grabbed her hips and she slipped to the ground dropping low as he instructed her to. "Crazy hot, mad party, Shorty drop it low for me, You can keep me company, You look sweet smell like honey, I need a girl who is in it for me. Not for the money, not for the fame, Not for the glory, not for the name. It ain't easy as long as you're sayin' this"

As the song continued, Jiyong's eyes bugged out more and more with each sensual sway of Hyunnie's hips and every grind onto her three companions. He had to turn away, reminding himself that the men on the stage with her were gay and not at all interested in Hyunnie. She just looked so incredibly good and those same three men had the annoying habit of always showing up at the wrong time whenever he was alone with Hyunnie. It was difficult to think straight right now when all he wanted to do was rush up on the stage and pull her off of it. The song finally ended and the four performers took their bows, Hyunnie leaving the stage first to allow her friends the limelight. Before long she was back doing her regular set wearing something much less revealing. She wore a sleeveless black dress which a plunging V-neck and a cage midi skirt overlay detailed with gleaming pyramid studs. It was eye catching and sophisticated. It amazed Jiyong how she could go from hot hip hop dancer to this elegant creature in no time. Even the wig she'd chosen added to her air of professionalism as the chestnut brown locks fell around her shoulders in waves. 

Halfway through her set Jiyong became aware of a woman seated next to him who looked familiar somehow. As Hyunnie was taking her final bows, the woman leaned over towards him. "You're Dick aren't you?" Jiyong turned to face her finally getting a good look. "Uh... it's Jiyong actually." The woman smirked, laughing to herself. "I know, I know. Sorry... I couldn't resist. I'm Hyeyoun, Hyunnie's sister. It's nice to meet you." Jiyong smiled, really noticing the resemblance now. "I'm also glad to meet you. I guess this means that Hyunnie has mentioned me." Hyeyoun chuckled. "No, she hasn't said a peep about you. It was Seungri." Jiyong was more than surprised by this information. "Seungri? Really? I was under the impression that he didn't like me." Hyeyoun touched his shoulder lightly. "Oh no... he hates you. He spent about an hour bitching to me about you the other day so you weren't wrong." Jiyong was about to answer when Hyunnie stepped behind the bar drawing his full attention. She was back in the short white wig, kitty stockings and Mary Janes, but now she'd chosen a cute little form fitting black and white polka dot minidress to go along with them. She stopped to talk with Dongwook who looked much too pleased for Jiyong's taste... rubbing her back slowly and leaning close to her ear laughing. Jiyong looked over at Hyeyoun who looked unaffected by the scene. "Hyunnie always commands attention wherever she goes. It's been that way since we were young." 

 

She must have caught sight of Jiyong at that very moment because her lips broke out into a sly kitten smile as she made her way towards him. "Dick..." She leaned over the bar towards Jiyong and he was powerless to resist, leaning closer to her as well. "I've been thinking about you since lunch. I had the best dream and you were in it." Jiyong licked his lips, a fraction of an inch away from hers. "You'll have to tell me all about it." Seunghyun's eyes closed as she pressed forward. "Maybe I'll just show you instead." Jiyong groaned, feeling their lips connect forgetting about everyone and everything around them for a moment. "Hello to you too Hyunnie." Seunghyun pulled away, looking over at her sister. "Younie... Jesus! I didn't even see you there." Hyeyoun chuckled, sipping her cocktail. "So I gathered." Seunghyun straightened up, smiling at her sister. "Have you met Dick... er... Jiyong?" Hyeyoun nodded, smiling over at Jiyong's flushed face. "I have. He seems very nice and by the looks of it is a good kisser." Jiyong's eyes went wide at that last remark. Although she was Hyunnie's sister, what did he expect? Seunghyun smirked over at Jiyong then back at her sister. "He is. He's also got a really pretty co..." Jiyong stood up abruptly, embarrassed and more turned on than he'd like to admit. "Uh... restroom... excuse me please." 

Jiyong approached the bar cautiously not wanting to interrupt any intimate talk between the sisters. He definitely didn't want to hear himself being their chosen topic of conversation either. What he found was Hyunnie serving customers along with Youngbae and absolutely no sign of Hyeyoun. He retook his seat, sipping his abandoned drink as he watched Hyunnie move around behind the bar until she approached him once again, signature kitten smile upon her lips. "Hi. Need another drink?" Jiyong smiled back, unable to stop himself. "Sure. I'll have one more. You decide for me, you will anyway." Seunghyun licked her lips, thinking. "Are we feeling naughty tonight Dick?" Jiyong chuckled, looking her in the eye. "That depends. Are you?" Seunghyun winked, turning to grab down some bottles to mix his drink. "I'm always feeling naughty, you should know that by now." She placed the cocktail in front of him with a dazzling smile. "Cheers Dick." Jiyong lifted the glass. "Cheers Hyunnie. Dare I ask what you made me?" Seunghyun leaned closer, running a finger down his wrist. "It's called Between The Sheets. You're gonna love it Dick, trust me." Jiyong took a drink. "Mmm... it's really good. You want to try?" Hyunnie stood up with a shake of her head. "Oh I'm hoping to... after work." 

Seunghyun hurried out of the club, looking around for Jiyong. She saw the lit cigarette and moved towards it. "Hi... you have another one of those?" Jiyong pulled out his pack, offering it to her and lighting it up when she'd placed it in her mouth. "Mmm... this is good. Thank you." Jiyong exhaled a plume of smoke away from Hyunnie's face. "You're welcome. You must be exhausted. You can finish that in my car if you like. I don't mind." Seunghyun flicked her ash away. "Maybe on the way there. Thank you for waiting for me." Jiyong took her bag from her as they started off towards his car. "No problem. I don't mind at all. I really enjoy spending time with you." Seunghyun tossed her butt onto the ground as he unlocked the door for her. "About that. Do you mind not taking me home right now?" Jiyong raised a brow, confused. It was after 2:00 am... where could she possibly want to go? "Uh... where did you have in mind?" Seunghyun looked him in the eye. "I was hoping that maybe you'd like to go back to your place." Jiyong swallowed thickly, remembering the Between The Sheets drink from earlier. "Yeah of course. My place sounds good." Once he was in the car, Hyunnie began speaking. "It's just that you live alone and we never have any privacy at my place." Jiyong nodded, feeling tense and excited at the same time. "No... I understand. It's a great idea." Seunghyun fell silent after that and Jiyong thought maybe she'd fallen asleep. 

"Hyunnie... we're here." Seunghyun opened her eyes yawning as she turned to exit the car. "That was quick." Jiyong guided her along by the arm her bag slung over his chest. "It's always quicker when you're dozing. You sure you don't just want to go home?" Seunghyun shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "No. I really want to be here." After ushering her inside if his apartment, Jiyong somewhat nervously asked. "So do you want something to drink? I've got sparkling water, wine and beer." Seunghyun tucked her feet up under her legs as she made herself comfortable on the couch. "Maybe just a sparkling water, thank you." Jiyong dashed off to his kitchen. "Coming right up." Seunghyun rubbed her neck as she looked around the room feeling wide awake now. Her eyes rested upon a magazine sitting on the coffee table and was more than a little surprised to see herself gracing it's cover. When Jiyong returned a moment later, drinks in hand, she was perusing the article she was featured in. He stopped dead in his tracks, carefully setting the drinks down onto his coffee table. "Oh... I see you found the magazine." Seunghyun kept her eyes trained on its pages. "It wasn't exactly hidden." Jiyong sat back, taking a long sip of his sparkling water. "So... what do you think?" Seunghyun lowered the magazine, raising a brow. "How long have you had this issue?" Jiyong fidgeted in his seat. "Not very. A few days... since Thursday." Seunghyun reached for her water, draining half the glass before setting it back down again. "I see. Why didn't you mention to me that you'd received an advanced copy?" Jiyong looked down at his hands which were folded in his lap. "I would have but... I thought it best to wait." Seunghyun tilted her head. "What exactly were you waiting for?" Jiyong ran a hand through his hair. "I just felt like it was your news to tell. I want you to know that it changes nothing for me. I'm still..." 

Seunghyun smirked over at him. "Dying to get me into bed?" Jiyong sputtered. "What?! No... of course not... I really like you!" Seunghyun chuckled, tossing the magazine away. "So you only sleep with women you don't like, is that it?" Jiyong shook his head so hard he almost gave himself whiplash. "That's not what I meant. Of course I'm extremely attracted to you and when the time is right I'll be very excited to..." Seunghyun covered his mouth with two of her fingers. "Dick?" He hummed at her, eyes wide. "You're talking way too much. Shut up and kiss me." Jiyong nodded dumbly. "Right... shutting up." She closed in on him, pressing their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss that lasted until they'd both run out of breath. Pulling away, Jiyong stroked her cheek. "Shall I take you home?" Seunghyun pecked his lips. "Only if you want me to leave. Otherwise, I've packed a nightgown and thought maybe..." Jiyong smiled over at her. "I want you to stay." Seunghyun took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I want to stay as well. Only... I don't think sex is the right thing for us. At least not tonight. Are you upset?" Jiyong shook his head. "I understand. Although I am curious about one thing. This afternoon you seemed... ready." Seunghyun snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "This afternoon I was pretty tipsy. If Bae and Dae hadn't have come home... yeah... I was extremely ready. I'm not tipsy now though." Jiyong raised his brows in a cheeky fashion. "I do have that wine." Seunghyun laughed, stretching her long legs out onto his lap. "You're so cute Dick and also funny." 

He began to massage her calfs and feet slowly. "Don't forget a good kisser." Seunghyun sighed as he continued to work his hands gently over her. "Mmm... yes. You've got a lot going for you." Jiyong shook his head, smiling. "So I heard. Speaking of which... do you always discuss intimate details with your sister at the club?" Seunghyun smirked back at him. "Not always, no. Sometimes we do it over coffee at her apartment. She tells me about her love life, I tell her..." Jiyong's hands stilled as he gently pushed her legs to the side to stand up. "You must be exhausted. You can take my bed and I'll sleep out here on the couch." Seunghyun frowned up at him. "What's wrong? You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, trust me." Jiyong smiled, tight lipped and began to clear away the glasses. "No... nothing. Just the long day catching up to me. Do you need anything? A washcloth?" Seunghyun stood as well, following him into the kitchen. "Dick?" He stood at the sink, rinsing the glasses off. "Hmm?" Seunghyun touched his shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you mad because I mentioned how pretty your cock is?" Jiyong dried off his hands and turned to her, at a loss. "I don't know what I feel about that honestly. I suppose it's a compliment, but to casually just blurt it out like that... It's unnerving." Seunghyun furrowed her brow. "Did I make you uncomfortable? Is that what got you upset? Is that why you want to sleep on the couch?" Jiyong shook his head. "No... yes... I don't know. It's more than that, but it's really not my business though so... just forget it." She raised a brow. "What's not your business?" Jiyong sighed heavily. "Just forget it. It's late and I'm tired. I'm fine with sleeping in the same bed as long as you don't mind." Seunghyun stared at him. "Don't do me any favors." 

She turned and left the room, searching through her bag for her phone. By the time Jiyong got to her, she was already making a call. "Hey... It's me. Can you... can you come get me please? I'm fine. I just need a ride. I'll text you the address. Thank you." Jiyong ran a hand over his face. "Hyunnie... what are you doing? I thought you were staying?" She turned to him as she bent to put her shoes on. "Well I thought that you were capable of communicating like an adult. We were both wrong." Jiyong stepped closer. "Please... don't leave like this. Let's talk or at the very least, let me take you home." Seunghyun scoffed, opening the door. "No thank you. I'll wait downstairs for my ride. Good bye Jiyong." Jiyong ran after her as she walked onto the elevator. "Good bye? Hyunnie please..." The doors slid closed and he wondered how such a promising night had gone to shit so fast. 

"Babe... what the fuck happened? You want me to go up there and kick his ass?" Seunghyun stared out the window, expression blank. "No RiRi. I just want to go home." Seungri kept glancing over at her, but he remained silent for the remainder of the ride. Seunghyun hugged Seungri tightly as they both lie in her bed together. "You sure that you don't want to talk about it?" Seunghyun shook her head. "I just want to go to sleep if that's alright." Seungri gave her a squeeze with the arm he had wrapped around her. "No problem. Good night babe... love you." Seunghyun closed her eyes. "Night. Love you too." 

Youngbae eyed his roommate warily the next afternoon as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black exercise pants and a half shirt with Pikachu's face on it. "Hitting the gym?" She slipped on her sneakers by the door. "Seungri is picking me up." Youngbae handed her a water bottle. "Here... you always forget this. Hyunnie..." She opened the door ignoring his effort to talk. "Thanks Bae... see you later." Seunghyun has been on the elliptical machines for thirty minutes so far and she was covered in sweat. Seungri was next to her on his own machine, also sweating. "This sucks... I hate it." Seungri squirted water into his mouth. "Venting will make the time go by quicker. Why don't you tell me what that dickbag did last night?" Seunghyun grunted in agony. "Why do you hate him so much?" Seungri huffed out a laugh. "Seriously? After last night you have to ask?" Seunghyun rolled her eyes, wondering if she could die from this stupid torture device. "You don't even know what happened. You hated him before that." Seungri increased his speed. "Right because I knew he'd hurt you. Babe... guys are all alike. You know it and I know it. So tell me, what was it? Did he get aggressive? Say something demeaning? What?" Seunghyun slowed down then stopped. "No... he wanted to sleep on the couch." Seungri toweled off his machine. "What afterwards?" She looked down, frowning. "There was no afterwards. We didn't do anything except kiss. We were talking then he got weird... something about something that wasn't his business. He wouldn't tell me what he meant so I got pissed and left." She walked off towards the weights leaving Seungri to stare after her. 

Jaejoong walked into the restaurant spotting Jiyong's slumped form at the bar immediately. "Hey... you look... hey." Jiyong ran a hand through his hair, picking up his beer. "Thanks... nice seeing you too." Jaejoong chuckled, nodding to the bartender. "Can I get one of those please?" He turned back to Jiyong. "I am glad to see you, it's just I've seen you look better. What's up?" "Up? What makes you think something's up?" Jiyong grabbed a handful of pretzels and shoved them into his mouth. Jaejoong cringed beside him. "Okay... nothing's up. So why do you look like hell?" Jiyong huffed out a laugh. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Hyunnie and I... uh... I'm not really sure what happened to be honest. One minute we were alright, the next... I think I fucked up, Jae." Jaejoong nodded as he took a sip of beer. "You two seemed fine at lunch yesterday. What happened?" Jiyong finished off his beer. "You know how Hyunnie can be kind of blunt? Well... last night her sister was at the club and she mentioned something..." He leaned closer to Jaejoong, speaking in a lower voice. "about my cock." Jaejoong choked on his beer. "Oh man... she insulted your Jiyong junior to her sister... in front of you." Jiyong's eyebrows shot up. "Jiyong junior? Really?" Jaejoong shrugged. "What would you prefer I call your junk?" Jiyong blinked at him. "I'd prefer you didn't call it anything actually. Can we get back to my problem please?" Jaejoong raised a brow. "You're the one who got sidetracked." Jiyong cleared his throat. "So where was I?" Jaejoong smirked. "Hyunnie was trashing your junk in public." Jiyong shook his head. "No, she wasn't. She was complimenting it. She... uh... she called it pretty." Jaejoong stared at him for a full minute. "Let me get this straight. This really hot woman that you're dating referred to your junk in public as pretty and this upsets you?" 

"It's not what she said, it's who she said it to." Jiyong thanked the bartender for his fresh beer. "Remember when she mentioned sleeping with that friend of hers? It's her sister's husband and he just happens to own Club L'Amour. Last night they seemed awfully cozy together. I know it's not my place to question, but let's face it... you of all people should understand how friendly Hyunnie is." Jaejoong released a long breath. "So you think she's still banging her brother in law?" Jiyong looked miserable. "I don't think so but even if she is, its not my place to say anything." Jaejoong thought about it for a minute. "Do you want it to be?" Jiyong looked over at him. "Huh? What..." Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "Your place. Do you want it to be your place to say something. In other words... what do you want from this relationship?" Jiyong leaned his back. "That's a tough question because we haven't really been seeing each other that long and really only casually. Still... I think about her everyday and when she's near me I want to touch her... even if it's just holding her hand. It's ridiculous how she lights up a room just by walking into it. So... you tell me Jae, what does that mean?" Jaejoong clapped him on the back, shaking his head. "It means you're fucked my friend... completely fucked." Jiyong dropped his head down. "That's what I thought too. Now what the hell do I do about it?" 

Seungri's mouth was set in a hard line as he watched Hyunnie perform her set. She was fantastic as usual, but he knew that she was a little off. He exchanged a look with Youngbae behind the bar as she began singing a new number... Culture Club's Do You Really Want To Hurt me?. It wasn't the only new addition she'd added tonight either. She also had sung Blondie's Heart of Glass. To the casual observer... those here to have a good time and just enjoy some good entertainment... her set was flawless as usual. To Seungri, Youngbae and Daesung it was something else entirely. She had the habit of wearing her heart on her sleeve when she performed. So her choice of song additions tonight told them that she was hurting or at least flustered over Jiyong. Seunghyun made her way behind the bar once she had changed from her stage clothes. No one would ever guess that she was dog tired from lack of sleep and then pushing herself at the gym today. Her appearance, as usual, was eye catching... sporting a sexy green and white floral print halter and shorts set that showed lots of skin and every inch of her long legs. She absentmindedly glanced down the bar to the spot Jiyong usually occupied, frowning when he wasn't there staring back at her. Youngbae bumped her hip. "Doing okay?" She smirked over at him. "Never better. Any big tippers here tonight?" Youngbae chuckled. "Just the usual slobs." 

Just before closing, Daesung rushed up to her. "Guess who just came in?" Hyunnie yawned and stretched. "Dae, I'm so tired unless it's Gary Oldman I really don't give a fuck." Daesung's mouth fell open. "Seriously? Gary Oldman?" She poured herself a shot. "He's hot, don't judge me." Daesung shook his head. "Anyway... Jiyong is here. He's asking to see you." Seunghyun frowned. "Tell him I'm busy." Jiyong cleared his throat behind Daesung. "You don't look very busy." Daesung mouthed a "sorry" to Hyunnie. "I guess I'll just go and check on the... I'll just go." Seunghyun poured another shot and drank it. "Don't you have a couch to sleep on?" Jiyong sighed, sitting in front of her. "Hyunnie please... can we talk? I know I acted weird last night. It's not what you think. Actually, I don't know what you think but I promise you it's not you... it's me." Seunghyun crossed her arms, raising a brow. "Well this is refreshing. Usually I don't get the 'it's not you its me' speech until after I've let the guy fuck me." Jiyong backtracked quickly. "You're misunderstanding. I...I... I had a problem and..." Seunghyun narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't me.... it was you. I get it. We're closed. You have to leave." Jiyong was desperate. "Hyunnie... I just want to talk... explain myself. Can I come over or maybe you can come over to my place? Please... I'm begging you. " Seunghyun was wavering. She poured one last shot, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Since you're so fucking pathetic, you can come to my place... to talk only." Then she downed the shot, licking her lips afterward. Jiyong watched her intently, the only thought running through his head... shit... I really am completely fucked.


	9. Brand New Lover

Jiyong was a bundle of nerves as they drove to Seunghyun's apartment. Her cool demeanor kept him on edge and the car ride was decidedly chilly to say the least. Any attempts that he made to strike up a conversation with the lounge singer were met with either silence or disinterested grunts. He wished he could chalk it up to her dozing off as she had the last time they were in a similar situation, but one glance at her face when he stopped for a light told him otherwise. She was wide awake with a scowl etched onto her pretty face. Incredibly, even this didn't quell his desire to reach out and hold her close, touch her skin or kiss her lips. "The light is green." Jiyong blinked at her, brain foggy with his own thoughts. "I'm sorry... did you say something?" Seunghyun rolled her eyes, grabbed his chin and turned his face forward. "The light is green. Or it was." Jiyong cleared his throat, embarrassed to have been caught staring. "Oh... I... didn't notice." Seunghyun huffed slightly, crossing her arms. "I don't know what you've got in mind, but I told you already... talking only. I've got pepper spray and I won't hesitate to use it." Jiyong was floored by this information. "You'd... you'd mace me? Really?" She narrowed her eyes and spoke in a menacing tone. "Without hesitation." Just like that, what was once a chilly ride turned into a hostile one. 

As Seunghyun fit her key into the lock Jiyong watched her with apprehension. "Listen... Hyunnie... if you'd rather I just go then say so." She turned to him as the door opened, face expressionless. "Go." Jiyong blinked back at her. "Seriously? You won't even give me a chance to talk to you?" She glared back at him. "You told me at the club already... it's not me... it's you. What more is there to say? I pegged you in the beginning and I was right... once a dickbag always a dickbag." Jiyong's face held a pained expression. "I thought we were past all of that. Can't we discuss this like mature adults?" Seunghyun raised a brow, leaning against her door jamb. "I don't know Jiyong, can you?" Jiyong swallowed thickly, nodding his head. "I really would like this chance to explain things to you. Please... can we talk?" She turned and walked away, kicking her shoes off in the general direction of the shoe rack as she did. "Come in, but no funny business... and stop staring at my ass." Jiyong coughed awkwardly as he slipped his own shoes from his feet. "I... I wasn't." She turned to look at him, displeasure written on her features. "Right and I'm up for a Grammy this year. I'm getting a water, would you like one? You look like you're sweating through your clothes." Jiyong coughed again, sitting down on the couch. "Sure... thanks. It is a little warm in here, don't you think?" Seunghyun turned to head for the kitchen rolling her eyes as she did. Why was Dick so cute? Like a nervous kitten. She pushed those thoughts away and flicked on the overhead light in the kitchen. "Holy... Jesus Christ!" Jiyong came running in just in time to see an embarrassed Youngbae and Daesung who had been caught making out in the darkened kitchen while Seunghyun tried to get them to pose for a picture so she could snapchat it to Seungri. 

"Hyunnie... stop. It's embarrassing." Seunghyun elbowed Daesung in the ribs as she snorted. "Been back to Heelz and lit another candle at the penis alter have we?" Daesung giggled, giving her a playful shove sending her into Jiyong who caught her around the waist easily. "You alright?" She was laughing until she realized who held her, then she stiffened up and her face went hard again. "I'm fine. You can let me go now." Jiyong released her immediately, stepping away to give her space. "I'll wait out on the couch. Join me when you're ready." Youngbae frowned over at her. "Hyunnie... I don't understand. I thought you liked Jiyong. What happened that night?" Seunghyun shrugged, looking down. "It's hard to explain Bae. He got weird and it set off warning bells in my head. He wants to talk now." Daesung took her hands in his own giving them a squeeze. "Maybe you should listen to him. He seems sincere to me." Seunghyun snorted, but squeezed his hands back just the same. "You're far too trusting of men Dae. You're a sweet soul." She looked into her friend's faces. "Now... what the hell are you two doing here with me when you should be in Bae's room fucking like rabbits?" Youngbae shook his head. "Hyunnie... we just kissed for the first time tonight. I'm not sure if..." Daesung blinked over at him. "Don't you want to have sex with me?" Youngbae stammered, glancing at Seunghyun's amused face. "That's not what I said. I just don't want to rush..." Daesung's face registered shock. "Rush? We've known each other forever not to mention I've been dropping hints for months." Now Youngbae looked stunned. "You... you have?" Daesung rolled his eyes, looking over at Seunghyun for confirmation. "Nobody likes to go to the gym that much.... except you. You think I like doing all those squats? I was doing them so you'd notice me." Youngbae blinked several times as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that the man he was in love with wanted him back. "Uh... wow. Alright then let's go to my room. I still think we should take it slow though." Daesung kissed him sweetly. "Whatever you say." Seunghyun kissed them both on the cheek. "Night you two. Behave." 

She returned to Jiyong and handed him his water taking the seat on the couch furthest away from him. "Alright... I'm all ears. What's on your mind?" Jiyong cleared his throat, taking a large sip of water. "Hyunnie... the first thing I want to tell you is that I genuinely care for you. I realize that we haven't known each other that long, but I'd really like it if we could continue seeing each other." Seunghyun licked her lips as she listened to him speaking. "Why?" Jiyong set his water down on the coffee table, turning himself so he was facing her fully. "Why? What kind of question is that? I just told you why." Seunghyun looked over at him and he noticed that her expression wasn't angry anymore... it looked more confused than anything else. "I meant... why do you care for me? Who am I to you really? Just some woman that you'd like to sleep with so what's all the fuss about?" Jiyong slid closer on the couch until he was on the seat cushion next to hers. "Mace me if you want to, but I need to do this." He reached out and slowly slid his arms around her neck, pulling her towards himself in a loose hug. When he met with no resistance, he slid over the remaining distance so their bodies were side by side and the embrace was much firmer. Seunghyun flinched in his arms, reaching for her bag and Jiyong squeezed his eyes shut bracing for the spray to hit him. When it didn't, he opened his eyes only to see her dabbing her own with a tissue. "I can't get you off my mind. You're all I can think about." Seunghyun snorted, giving her nose a hardy blow. "So that's why you acted like a first class asshat? Because you were struggling with your feelings?" Jiyong sighed, grabbing his water from the far end of the coffee table to take a long drink. "Partly... yes. I want to be totally honest with you so please just hear me out." He took her hands, exhaled a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Hyunnie... I... I have a little problem and..." Seunghyun's eyebrows climbed up her forehead in surprise before her expression changed to one of sympathy. "Oh Dick... it's alright... I hear these things happen to lots of guys. Maybe you can get one of those prescriptions." 

"One of those prescription? Hyunnie I don't have erectile dysfunction. At least I didn't the last time I had sex." Seunghyun tilted her head, confused. "But you said that you had a problem. Don't be embarrassed... it makes perfect sense now because you didn't like me talking about your cock to my sister. Although... you didn't have much trouble getting hard that night I sucked you off so what? It comes and goes?" Jiyong leaned back with a hand across his face, feeling the beginnings of a headache in his temple. "I was upset about Dongwook not because I have erectile dysfunction. My erections are fine." Seunghyun watched him carefully for a moment trying to fathom just what he meant. "Wookie? You don't even know Wookie so why were you upset about him?" Jiyong removed his arm from in front of his face and looked her in the eye trying to choose his words carefully. "The two of you are... close." Seunghyun blinked at him seeming to not understand his meaning. "He's my brother in law not to mention my boss of course we're close." Jiyong leaned closer to her, speaking softly. "I'm sorry... it's just ever since you told me about..." Seunghyun frowned at him. "That happened ten years ago and it's none of your goddamn business." She was up and off the couch before he could stop her. "Hyunnie wait... please." She turned halfway to her room. "I swear... you suck some guy's cock and then he thinks he owns you." Jiyong shook his head, flustered. "Hyunnie what do you want from me? I'm trying to understand you but you're not giving me much to go on here. I really want to be there for you, but only if you want me to be." Seunghyun looked confused as she stood there, like she didn't know whether to run to her room or to Jiyong. "Well... what do you want from me?" Jiyong exhaled, body relaxing slightly at her words. "The only thing I want from you Hyunnie is your love. I want to be in a relationship with you that's exclusive... if you want that too, then great." Seunghyun frowned over at him. "You mean you want to be my... boyfriend?" 

Jiyong began stepping a little closer slowly so he didn't spook her. "Yeah... that's exactly what I mean." Seunghyun played with the hem of her shorts nervously. "I... well I don't know. I'm not sure I want one of those." Jiyong remained calm, keeping his face neutral. "Well... you should give it some thought because I happen to be an excellent boyfriend." Seunghyun seemed to regain her composure at that. She wrapped her arms around Jiyong's neck, smirk on her lips. "Now Dick... shouldn't I be the judge of that?" Jiyong's mouth had gone dry as soon as she made contact with him. His own hands resting on her hips, thumbs stroking at the exposed flesh on her sides. "You can... uh... rate me if you like." Seunghyun licked her lips, leaning in closer... so close that Jiyong could smell her... feel her breath on his lips. "Tell me Dick... will I be satisfied with you as my boyfriend?" Jiyong groaned, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck. "Extremely." The deep chuckle that erupted from Seunghyun's throat went straight to Jiyong's cock, stiffening it in his pants. Feeling her body pressed against his own... inhaling her sweet scent was making it difficult for him to think. "Mmm... I guess I'll just have to take your word for that then.... for now." Jiyong pulled away from her neck, gazing at her lips with desire. "Take my word?" Seunghyun smiled, nodding slightly. "Mmm hmmm... it's late and I'm exhausted." Jiyong stood frozen for a moment then released her waist, stepping back slightly. "Oh... right. I should... I should head home." Seunghyun took his hand, leading him towards the door. "I think you'd better. I have a lot to think about anyway." Jiyong stroked her face, finally connecting their lips in a kiss which they both moaned into. "Get some rest. Can I see you tomorrow?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "Don't you have work?" Jiyong chuckled, checking his phone. "Yeah I do in about five hours. I'm thinking of taking a sick day though. How about lunch?" Seunghyun yawned loudly. "Call me. Good night Dick." 

"I hope you two are decent because I'm coming in." Daesung snapped on the light, eager to hear what had happened with Jiyong as Seunghyun climbed up onto the bed and settled herself between them. "Dick's gone home." Youngbae threw off the covers and stood up. "I'm going for some water. Don't start without me." Seunghyun jabbed Daesung in the ribs when Youngbae had left the room. "How was it?" Daesung giggled, jabbing her back. "How do you think? Neither one of us is naked and you're in here." Seunghyun stared at him open mouthed. "Are you calling me a cockblock?" Youngbae returned, handing them each a water before climbing back in next to Seunghyun. "No one is a cockblock. Dae and I are taking it slow. Now... what happened with Jiyong?" Seunghyun lie down more comfortably, stealing Youngbae's pillow in the process. "It was bizarre... I'm not sure what to make of it. One minute he was telling me he had a problem... not erectile dysfunction in case you're wondering." Youngbae gave Daesung a look. "Don't even go there." Daesung feigned innocence. "What? I would never." Seunghyun snorted in between them. "Jesus... you sound just like Dick." Youngbae rolled his eyes, pulling his pillow out from under Seunghyun's head. "Just get on with it." She stuck her tongue out at him then snuggled up with Daesung, sharing his pillow. "Anyway... his problem was Wookie." Daesung popped his head up, confusion on his face. "Wookie? But why?" Seunghyun sat up, pulling her wig off and tossing it onto the bed. "Because Wookie and I had sex when I was sixteen." Youngbae and Daesung both sat up to hug her and Daesung leaned his head onto her shoulder. "I didn't know that Hyunnie." She nodded, stroking his hair slowly. "It was so long ago, neither of us ever even mention it." Youngbae took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "So how'd Jiyong find out then?" Seunghyun groaned, looking over at him. "I was showing off in front of his friends that day that I met them. I know I said I wasn't nervous, but I was. I just blurted it out. It was stupid because it freaked Jiyong out and now he wants to be my boyfriend and I have no idea what that even means." Youngbae kissed her cheek sweetly. "It means he cares about you and wants to be with you." Seunghyun raised a brow, kitten smile upon her lips. "Dick.... you fucker you."

"Is that what you're wearing to lunch with Jiyong?" Seunghyun eyed herself in her full length mirror before responding to Daesung. "Why? What's wrong with it?" Daesung sat down upon her bed, shaking his head. "Nothing. It's cute but more casual than I expected. Where's he taking you anyway?" Seunghyun fit her wig upon her head carefully adjusting it so that it sat correctly. "He's actually making me lunch at his place. He said to come casual so... do you think I should change? Is it too casual?" Youngbae stood leaning in her doorway, slight smile upon his lips. "You look fine... perfect. Come on... we have to get going if you don't want to be late. Can't keep your boyfriend waiting." Seunghyun rolled her eyes, grabbing her sandals. "Don't be a bitch. I haven't said yes. He's not my boyfriend." Daesung followed them out of the room, giggling. Seunghyun turned, stunned look on her face. "Something to say Dae?" Daesung shook his head. "Nothing at all." When Jiyong answered his door he couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. "Hello... you're here. Come on in." His eyes travelled over her body in her tiny denim shorts and shoulder baring crop top appreciatively as she passed by him to slip her sandals off. "Nothing gets by you, does it Dick?" Jiyong chuckled, noting that Hyunnie appeared to be back to her old confident self. "Nothing to do with you anyway." Seunghyun smirked over at him. "What's on the menu?" Jiyong could literally feel his temperature rise, his eyes involuntarily zoning in upon her navel where a tiny pink jewel was resting. "Uh... the menu is... fish tacos with watermelon salsa." Seunghyun's face lit up in a smile of delight. "Yum... sounds really good. What can I do?" Jiyong stepped closer to her with a smile of his own. "Would you like to be my sous chef?" Seunghyun licked her lips, reaching out to brush her fingers over Jiyong's scruffy chin. "I'd love that and I love this too. It's very sexy Dick." Jiyong drew her closer with his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you like it. I did say casual after all." Seunghyun wrapped her own arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. "I like you casual Dick. I like it a lot." Their lips pressed together in a soft kiss which Jiyong knew from his standpoint at least, could easily become heated and needy. Which is exactly why he pulled back after a moment, giving one last gentle suck to her bottom lip in the process. "We should start lunch." 

"Where do you want me?" Jiyong opened up a drawer and handed her an apron. "Before we start, put this on. You might spill something on... your flesh." Seunghyun chuckled as she tied the apron in place. "You did say casual." Jiyong began gathering the ingredients to make the tacos as well as the salsa. "That I did. I like you casual Hyunnie. I like it a lot." As Jiyong began seasoning and grilling the fish Seunghyun began dicing and slicing the watermelon, onion, cilantro, lettuce and avacado. "This reminds me of that class that I won. I really enjoyed cooking with you that day." Jiyong leaned over and snatched a piece of melon. "Me too. Which reminds me, I've got an advance copy of the magazine for you." Hyunnie popped a piece of melon into her own mouth as she began to mix the salsa together. "That was very sweet of you. Thank you." Jiyong shrugged, removing the fish from the grille and breaking it up into small pieces on a plate. He then tossed the lettuce that Seunghyun had chopped up with some juice from the salsa, toasted the tortilla shells and began assembling the tacos. "It was no problem. Do you mind grabbing the pitcher of sangria that's in the fridge?" Seunghyun poured them each a glass and they were ready to sit at Jiyong's cozy table to eat. "Did you make the sangria as well?" Jiyong pulled her chair out for her. "Yes and no... it's a bottle of sangria that I enhanced by adding some brandy as well as fruit to. Do you like it?" She took a sip. "Mmm... it's really good. I have to say that aside from singing, cooking is one of my favorite things to do." Jiyong took a sip from his own glass. "Well then I guess we're even because aside from watching you sing, I really enjoy cooking as well." Seunghyun snorted as she chewed her taco. "That sounds like a line if I ever heard one." Jiyong chuckled, leaning over to wipe some sauce off her lips with his napkin. "It's not... I do love to watch you perform. You're amazing Hyunnie." She stood up to clear her plate, opening his dishwasher. "Is this clean or dirty in here?" He stood to join her, his own plate in hand. "Dirty. We can leave it until later. Let's go sit on the couch, alright?" She smiled sheepishly, grabbing her glass and refilling it. "Alright... let's." 

"Hyunnie?" Seunghyun turned to him, glass in hand and her long legs tucked up underneath herself. "Hmmm? What is it?" Jiyong slid closer, resting a hand upon her knee. "Hyunnie... last night I mentioned that I wanted to be in an exclusive relationship with you. I'm not rushing you by any means, but have you thought about it at all?" Seunghyun took a large gulp of sangria then looked over at Jiyong. "I have. In fact, after you left I spoke to Daesung and Youngbae about it." Jiyong gave her knee a squeeze to prompt her. "And?" She shrugged, taking another healthy drink. "I don't know." Jiyong removed his hand from her knee. "You... you don't know? What does that mean exactly? You don't know if you want to be in a relationship with me?" Seunghyun licked her lips then drained the rest of her glass. "Can I please have some more of this sangria?" Jiyong picked the pitcher which he'd luckily had the forethought to bring out with them and refilled both their glasses. "Go easy on this stuff. I added a lot of brandy." Seunghyun took another healthy drink, smacking her lips together when she'd finished. "I can taste it." She picked up a cherry that was floating in her glass and slipped it into her mouth. "Mmm... this is my new favorite drink." Jiyong eyed her as she set her glass down then slid closer to him, her hands playing with his t-shirt hem. "I've never seen you without a shirt. What are you hiding under there Dick? I'm so..." She snaked her hands up under his shirt. "curious." Jiyong's body was on fire and his cock was definitely getting interested just from her hands on his skin. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her... let her take his shirt and anything else she wanted to off. He wanted to desperately, but he didn't. Instead, he clasped her wrists loosely and kissed her chastely. "I feel like you're being evasive. Talk to me... please." 

Seunghyun sighed as she reached for her glass again. "Alright... I've never really had a boyfriend before. I've been with men obviously... but never... I've never really had any men interested in a relationship with me. I guess the closest thing I've ever had would be Seungri." Jiyong lifted a brow in surprise, sliding a bit closer to her on the couch. "Okay... that's fine. Why don't you tell me how you feel about me and we'll go from there... alright?" Seunghyun drained her glass once again, setting it back down onto the coffee table. She looked over at Jiyong and licked her lips. "I like you Dick... I didn't at first... but I really do now. You're sweet and awkward... very sexy... funny... I'm never worried that you're going to lose your temper and hurt me... you're almost perfect." Jiyong's eyes widened. "Almost?" Seunghyun smirked, hands back on the hem of his t-shirt. "How can I judge what I haven't sampled yet?" Jiyong took in a shaky breath. "You can't." Seunghyun was up on her knees on the couch cushion leaning over him. "There must be some way to fix that." Jiyong pulled her down so that she was pressed against him. "What'd... uh... you have in mind?" Seunghyun kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue aggressively. "There's no one here to stop us this time Dick." Jiyong groaned, feeling her weight pressing down upon him... his hands automatically going to her ass and squeezing it. "Are you sure you're ready?" Seunghyun let out a strangled whimper. "Dick... I'm humping your leg for fuck sakes I'm sure." 

Jiyong took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. They began kissing as soon as they crossed the threshold working their way slowly over towards his bed. Once on it, Seunghyun tugged Jiyong's shirt up then over his head as her hands immediately began running all over his toned chest. "Mmm... you've got a very sexy body Dick. I love..." She began to kiss and nip at his flesh. "all this beautiful ink." Jiyong leaned back, groaning. "Hyunnie." He pulled her closer and reconnected their lips. His hand tentatively reaching out to cup a breast over her thin top. Seunghyun pulled away from him as Jiyong began to stammer. "I'm sorry... was I... I shouldn't have..." She swiftly removed her own top before leaning back down to kiss him. "Hmmm... what's that Dick?" Jiyong shook his head, cupping a naked breast in his hand and giving her nipple a swipe with his index finger. "Mmm... nothing." Jiyong gently pushed her over so that she was on her back and began kissing her breasts... sucking on each nipple until it formed a hard peak. His scruffy chin against her flesh only adding to her pleasure as she arched up into him. "You're gorgeous Hyunnie. Just perfect." Seunghyun could feel Jiyong's erection through his shorts as it rubbed against her leg and that along with his mouth on her nipples was making her crazy with desire for him. She was definitely ready to take this step with him... more than ready really... but she was also somewhat nervous. Having sex for the first time with someone new always brought with it some measure of anxiety for her. Unless of course she was totally wasted and her inhibitions were down. Right now she was only tipsy at best. Being with Jiyong was making her anxiety more pronounced because she had real feelings for him. "Hyunnie? Are you... do you want to... proceed?" Seunghyun looked Jiyong in the eye... saw how much desire his eyes held... realized how sweet he was to ask... knew he'd never force her to do anything. She smiled up at him. "Dick... I want you so badly." Relief flooded his face as he dipped back down to kiss her, his hand reaching down for her shorts to unfasten them. Seunghyun stopped his hand with her own. "I want you badly Dick... but there's something you should know first." Jiyong brought his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek softly. "Whatever it is, it won't matter to me." 

Seunghyun was still skeptical when Jiyong told her that whatever she had to tell him wouldn't matter. Even after she'd explained things to him, he'd seemed just as eager to continue. Immediately kissing her lips. "I already told you, you're perfect." She was still nervous even after they were both naked together and he seemed even more aroused than before. "Tell me what you like and I'll do it. I want you to feel good." Seunghyun nervously cleared her throat. "Obviously it'll have to be anal, but if you press here..." She guided Jiyong's fingers to push the head of her flaccid cock down and up. "If you press just so... mmmm..." She squirmed slightly. "it feels incredible." Jiyong watched her in fascination as her mouth hung open in pleasure. "I want to make love to you Hyunnie... can I?" She nodded, eyes sliding shut as his hand continued to work her. "Please... Dick... I really want you badly." Jiyong felt an incredible rush hearing her say those words with such desire in them. Still working her front, Jiyong was finally sliding inside of her and the moan that escaped him was nothing short of filthy. "Fuck... Dick... you alright?" Buried to the hilt inside Hyunnie, Jiyong nibbled on her earlobe. "Never better. You feel amazing... you are amazing. I'm going to want you every day now." Seunghyun smirked, leaning back to capture his lips. "Mmmph.... you'd better." Jiyong used his free hand to fondle her breasts as he began to thrust his hips at a steady pace. "Let me know how you're feeling? Is it alright?" Seunghyun pressed back onto his cock. "It's amazing... don't stop." Jiyong chuckled, picking up his pace. "Wasn't planning on it." Seunghyun soon began to tremble from all the pleasure she was feeling, her body becoming tense. "Dick... oh god... Dick!" Jiyong was nearing his own end and hearing her cries and feeling her body tense up around him was the push he needed to send him spiraling over the edge. He grunted as he released inside the condom, panting into Seunghyun's ear and holding her close. "That was incredible." She nodded, panting as well. "You're going to make one hell of a boyfriend, Dick." 

Sliding away to toss the condom, Jiyong chuckled. "Nice to know that I passed the test." Seunghyun slipped under the covers, stretching her body. "Oh you passed... with flying colors." He slid into the bed beside her, pulling her close to him. "I have to say, I've never slept with such a sexy woman before. I was more than a little nervous." Seunghyun hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "That's... that's really sweet. Thank you." She sat up, looking back at Jiyong. "Dick... don't freak out, but..." She removed her wig to reveal her blonde pixie cut hair glancing nervously at Jiyong. "Do you hate it? I only really look this way for sleeping and showering." Jiyong pulled her back down, kissing her head. "I don't hate it, no. Although I have to ask... if you don't really like your hair this short why not just grow it out?" Seunghyun pulled away from him to lie on the other pillow. "It's just easier to wear wigs." Jiyong turned to face her. "You mean because you're a performer?" Seunghyun turned to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, but there are other... factors as well." Jiyong furrowed his brow. "Other factors?" Seunghyun sat up again, twisting the covers in her fingers. "When I was sixteen I had already been taking hormone treatments for almost two years." Jiyong sat up beside her and began to rub her arm. "It must have been tough for you going through all of that so young. You were in high school, right?" Seunghyun nodded, looking straight ahead. "Yes. High school is tough anyway, but it was even tougher for me. I was lucky that I had Younie to support me. She's always been there for me. Anyway, back then I used to wear my hair long... about down to here." She pointed about two inches below her shoulder. "One day I had stayed late to get tutoring from a teacher and as I was heading home... three guys from my school jumped me." Jiyong wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Oh Hyunnie. I'm so sorry." She nodded her head against his shoulder. "Thank you. They were wearing ski masks but I recognized one of them right away. I had a little crush on him and he'd taken me to the movies the weekend before. He wanted to park somewhere afterwards and make out. After we kissed, his hands started to roam and that's when he realized.... he was pretty mad." Jiyong frowned, kissing her head. "What an asshole." 

Seunghyun sighed, remembering. "He was young I guess. He told me to never tell anyone that he kissed me. I didn't. Who would I tell? The girls hated me and the boys terrified me." Jiyong was at a loss. He hated that this had happened to her. "So what happened when they jumped you?" She ran a hand through her close cropped hair. "They... uhm... they held me down and shaved my head.... tore my clothes. They... they said that I wasn't a girl and that I was just some fag who liked to play dress up. They called me a freak. Said that I made them and everybody else sick. Honestly if it wasn't for Dongwook, I don't know what would have happened." Jiyong continued to hold her. "Dongwook? What did he do?" Seunghyun pulled away to look at him. "He saved me. He heard me screaming and came to help. After that he kind of looked out for me." Jiyong nodded, mind processing all he'd heard. "Did Dongwook go to your school?" Seunghyun shook her head, standing up, grabbing Jiyong's t-shirt and slipping it over her head. "He was already in college. Enough of this... let's have some more sangria... maybe take a bath. That sounds like a boyfriend thing to do." Jiyong watched her although his mind was still turning over all that she'd just told him. Seunghyun leaned down and flicked him on the forehead. "Earth to Dick." Jiyong blinked up at her. "I'm sorry... what was that?" Seunghyun shook her head, cheeky smile upon her lips. "Already ignoring me Dick? I said let's take a bath with some sangria. Isn't that what boyfriends do... pamper their..." She hesitated and Jiyong pulled her back down onto the bed to kiss her. "Girlfriends? Yes definitely boyfriends are meant to pamper their girlfriends." He released her with one last kiss. "You go grab the sangria and I'll start the bath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FYI statistically speaking the violence against trans people is staggering. With 15% experiencing violence from law enforcement as well as 7% experiencing sexual assault from them as well. 26% experience violence at the hands of health care providers while 10% are sexually assaulted by them. Sadly, even the schools are not safe for young trans people. 78% of these kids report significant abuse with 31% of that abuse coming directly from the teachers who should be protecting them. 

The fact remains, no matter how far we think we may have come, there are still those who will react with violence to strike out at what makes them nervous... what they don't understand. It's sad and pathetic but as sad as it is, people are getting assaulted and killed just for trying to live their lives the way they were meant to live it. They need our support.


	10. Baby Boy

"I hate that I had to take you home, but I've got work in the morning. You should be able to sleep in." Seunghyun wrapped her arms around Jiyong's neck as she pressed herself closer to him, fingers toying with his hair. "That's very considerate of you." Jiyong nodded as he tilted his head, closing the distance on their lips. "That's me... considerate." Seunghyun groaned, her head lolling back to rest against her closed apartment door as Jiyong began to lick and suck on the column of her neck one hand snaking up to cup a breast. "Dick... oh fuck... Dick... we're in the hallway. We should... we should stop." Jiyong pulled away, red faced. "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away... you just taste so good. I hope none of your neighbors heard us." Seunghyun turned to fit her key into the lock, looking back at him with an evil smirk. "I don't give a fuck if they did. Do you want to come in? Tuck me in maybe?" Jiyong watched her walk inside, her ass wiggling in those tiny shorts. "I... I shouldn't." Seunghyun turned to look at him, removing her equally tiny top. "You sure about that Dick?" Jiyong let out a strangled noise that was somewhere between a sob and a moan then followed right after her. 

"Good morning Bae." Youngbae nearly jumped out of his skin when Seunghyun entered the kitchen at 6 am. "Hyunnie! Are you trying to kill me this week?" Seunghyun began making coffee, chuckling as she did. "No, why?" Youngbae shook his head, but he was laughing as well. "That's the second time you've snuck up on me in this kitchen. What are you even doing up at this hour?" Seunghyun pointed to the coffee pot with a raised brow. "Making coffee. Do you want a cup?" Youngbae tilted his head, intrigued. "No thanks. I'm headed to the gym soon. You never see the morning let alone the early morning. What gives?" She was about to answer when Jiyong walked in. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Youngbae's expression changed from curiosity to smug satisfaction. "Not at all. In fact, I think Hyunnie has something for you." Jiyong looked over at Hyunnie who stood by the coffee machine. "Really... uh... what's that?" Seunghyun picked up a cup, extending it to him almost sweetly. "I made you coffee... so here... enjoy it." Jiyong's lips quirked up into a smile. "That's very sweet of you.... thanks." Seunghyun colored slightly. "Well... that's me... sweet." Youngbae looked from one to the other suddenly feeling very unnecessary. "I guess I'll be heading to the gym now. Nice seeing you again Jiyong. Bye Hyunnie." Jiyong glanced at him. "Oh... yeah. You too." Seunghyun waved half heartedly. "Bye Bae." As soon as he left the kitchen, Seunghyun leaned onto the counter. "How's the coffee?" Jiyong took another sip then placed his cup on the countertop. "It's really good. I do have to get going though." Seunghyun sighed, following him out to the door. "Thank you for staying over last night." Jiyong kissed her tenderly. "Thank you for suggesting it. I'm pretty busy with work until Friday. I'll call you and text... alright?" Seunghyun nodded, looking down at their feet. "Alright." Jiyong lifted her face by the chin, looking into her eyes. "Feel free to call or text me anytime you like as well. It's just a busy week. They all aren't all like this. We good?" Seunghyun nodded, kitten smile showing. "Kiss me good bye?" Jiyong captured her lips in a less than chaste kiss. "You never have to ask. I'll always want to kiss you." She watched him walk to the elevator and when he was about to step on, he turned and waved. "Bye Dick." 

"Oh god Dae... he's got this way that he groans when he's..." Daesung snorted as he brushed out Seunghyun's wig. "Driving his hard cock inside you?" Seunghyun froze, makeup brush in hand as she slowly turned to look at her friend. "Daesung... oh my god!" Daesung looked back at her innocently. "What did I say?" Seunghyun rolled her eyes, turning back to her make up mirror. "Everyone thinks that I'm the bad influence on you. If only they knew." Daesung barked out a laugh. "But who would believe it with a face like mine? So go on... Jiyong likes to groan in the throes of passion." Seunghyun chuckled, picking up her eyeshadow. "He does and it's fucking sexy. What I was going to say is... he's got this way that he groans when he's using his mouth... he's very talented and the sound effects only add to the pleasure." Daesung raised a brow, pausing in his work. "Lucky you." Seunghyun licked her lips, eyeing herself in the mirror. "Mmmm I'll say... Dae..." She touched her short hair lightly. "What do you think if I... grew my hair out?" Daesung put his brush down and moved to stand behind her chair. "If you're asking me if you should, then I'd say it's up to you. If you're asking me for my professional opinion... I think you could do it no problem. If you still want to wear wigs on stage a wig cap would hide your natural hair easily. How long are you thinking?" She shrugged, looking up at him. "Maybe chin length? That's the wig I wear most often when I'm off stage." Seungri knocked on the half open door and entered the dressing room. "Hey babe... Daesung. What's going on? Why do you two look so solemn?" 

Daesung squeezed Seunghyun's shoulders then smiled over at Seungri. "Not solemn just thoughtful. We were discussing whether or not Hyunnie should grow her hair out into a bob or not." Seungri tilted his head, cupping Seunghyun's chin in his hand. "I think it's a great idea. You'll look fabulous babe... you always do." Seunghyun smiled up at him from her seat. "Thank you RiRi. Daesung... would you mind giving RiRi and I a minute please?" Daesung smiled knowingly before heading for the door. "I'll be back later to see if you need anything." Seungri picked up a chair, turned it around so that he could straddle it then sat with his chin resting on his hands on the backrest. "So... what's on your mind babe?" Seunghyun turned to face him, placing a hand upon his knee. "RiRi... we've known each other for a long time." Seungri placed one hand over hers. "Since I moved in next door to you and Younie nine years ago." She smiled, remembering. "We've been through a lot together, had a lot of firsts with each other.... we've always had each other's backs." Seungri furrowed his brow, drawing his hand away. "We have. Why does this feel like some kind of breakup?" Seunghyun chuckled as lightly as she could. "RiRi... that's silly. I can't breakup with you... you're my best friend." Seungri tilted his head, eyes sharp. "So what is it then? What do you have to tell me but are afraid to?" Seunghyun stood up, walking in her bare feet over to a table with water on it, taking one. "Would you like a water?" Seungri shook his head, eyes never leaving hers. "No thanks. Hyunnie... just tell me." 

Seunghyun took a long drink of water while she composed her thoughts. "RiRi... Sunday night after you'd left, Dick showed up here." Seungri stood up, body going tense. "What happened? Did he... are you alright?" She smiled reassuringly as she breezed by him to retake her seat. "Of course I am. Dick would never hurt me." Seungri scoffed, his eyes never leaving her for one second. "Don't be too sure about that." Seunghyun frowned, getting irritated with not only Seungri but herself. "He wouldn't... in fact he was sorry about our misunderstanding. We had a good talk and then lunch on Monday. He... uh... well he... wants to be my boyfriend." Seungri began laughing, falling back onto the chair as he cackled on. "Oh god... that's too much. I wish I was there when you eviscerated him." Seunghyun just stared at him until he stopped laughing, her face blank. "I told him yes. What's so funny about someone wanting to be my boyfriend anyway?" Seungri sobered right up from that information. "You said... yes? Babe... it's not funny that someone would want to be your boyfriend, just Dick is so..." Seunghyun narrowed her eyes at her friend. "His name is Jiyong. Look... I love you RiRi but you're going to have to accept him because he's my boyfriend now." Seungri stood up, knocking the chair over in the process. "He may be your boyfriend and I may have to get accept that, but there's never anyway that I'll like that dickbag." 

Seunghyun's mood had steadily declined as the week wore on. She and Seungri had had disagreements before... of course they had. You aren't friends with someone for nine years and never ever have an argument. That's just impossible. Especially with their personalities. Seungri was overprotective and Seunghyun was impulsive... especially when she drank. Her inhibitions went way down. Seungri found that out the hard way when Seunghyun was eighteen. The two of them had decided to get piss drunk together at Seungri's place. She was feeling down because she hadn't been able to have gender reassignment surgery because of the cost and Seungri was trying to be a good friend and keep her spirits up. He didn't realize how much of a depressant alcohol could be or he never would have drunk so much nor allowed her to do so. One minute he was on the couch passed out, the next he was jarred awake by a scream of pain. He rushed into the bathroom still bleary eyed only to find his best friend trying to perform her own version of gender reassignment surgery. Luckily, she'd only made a tiny cut on her useless organ but it did bleed a tremendous amount. After that, he kept a closer eye on her. He was the first one to see her after her top surgery six months later. They'd even shared a few kisses together that were less than friendly. It never went further than kissing though. They would always end up snuggled under a blanket together, neither feeling very romantically inclined towards the other but just wanting to be close to each other. Seunghyun had never experienced a time when Seungri shut her out like he was now and she was not at all happy about it. She really missed the stupid asshole... more than she'd ever admit. 

Thursday before she went on, Daesung entered her dressing room carrying a box. "This just came for you." She raised a brow, surprised as she took it from him to open up the card. "I wonder who it's from?" Daesung smirked over at her. "I don't. It's Jiyong." Seunghyun glanced at him. "Did you peek at my card?" Daesung rolled his eyes. "No, but who else would be sending you sweet, romantic gestures? You have some other boyfriend hidden somewhere that I don't know about?" She tore open the card, frowning. "No. I guess I'm just not used to this." 

Just a little something to remind you how sweet you are. Missing you... Dick xoxo 

She lifted the lid off the box of chocolate truffles with Daesung drooling beside her. "Wow... look at you getting pampered already. They look delicious." Seunghyun smiled back at Daesung. "They do... have one. I don't mind sharing." Seungri stuck his head in the door. "Dongwook said five minutes." As he was turning to leave, Seunghyun chased after him. "RiRi... wait. Have a truffle. I know that you love them. Have two... take the whole box if you like." Daesung pouted behind her. "Hey!" Seungri reached for a candy then stopped. "Where did these come from?" Seunghyun blinked at him, trying to look cute. "Belgium I think. They're really good... aren't they Dae?" Daesung came over to stand beside her. "Well I only had one, but it was really good, yes." Seungri frowned at them both. "Who gave them to you?" Seunghyun rolled her eyes. "You're being a baby. Are you seriously not going to have one because Jiyong sent them?" Seungri huffed before turning to walk away. "You're due on stage." Seunghyun pelted him in the head with a truffle. "In case you change your mind!" 

Jiyong entered Club L'Amour on Friday night with plenty of time to catch Hyunnie's set. He was fairly tired from his busy week, but had taken a little nap before straightening out his place and showering so he felt somewhat refreshed. He was anxious to see Hyunnie again... she seemed a bit down the last time they spoke and he was worried that she was having second thoughts about him. Out of sight out of mind. Maybe she'd never had a boyfriend before because she was too fiercely independent? She was a complex women, that was for sure. He only hoped he was given time to figure out all the intricacies of her personality and really get to know her the way he wanted to. "Hello Dick. Finally decided to show your face around here I see." Jiyong took a seat at the bar, eyeing the hostile blond as he did. "Hello Seungri." Seungri glowered at him before hurrying away. "Good bye Dick." Jiyong sighed as he watched him leave then he internally groaned as Dongwook approached him, friendly smile on his lips. At least with Seungri he knew where he stood, with Dongwook he still felt a lot of conflicting emotions even though they'd never really spoken. "Hello there... Jiyong right? We've never actually met. I'm Dongwook. Hyunnie is my sister in law." Jiyong nodded, forcing a smile of his own. "Yeah.... hello. I... I know. It's nice to meet you." Dongwook smirked at him. "You like scotch Jiyong?" Jiyong shrugged, scratching at his chin. "If it's good I do." Dongwook gestured for him to follow him. "Come with me. I've got a bottle stashed in my office that's phenomenal." As Dongwook walked he called out orders to his staff. "Bae... watch the bar and Daesung go tell Seungri to get his sullen ass back here." 

Jiyong sat in Dongwook's little office looking around while the older man poured them both a drink. "Cheers." Jiyong took his drink and raised it slightly. "Cheers. It's very smooth... thanks." Dongwook sat behind his desk, sipping his own drink. "Listen.... don't let Seungri get to you. He's just... overprotective when it comes to Hyunnie. I suppose we all are when it comes to her." Jiyong sat up a little straighter, looking directly into Dongwook's eyes. "Trust me, I'm the last person who's interested in hurting Hyunnie." Dongwook regarded him for a few moments before he spoke. "I'm glad to hear that. My wife, she wanted me to check you out. You know I've actually known Hyunnie longer than I've known my wife. I'm not sure if she's told you that." Jiyong shifted around uncomfortably in the chair. "She... uh... she did... yes." Dongwook nodded, leaning back in his own seat in a relaxed manner. "I'm assuming she mentioned how we met. She was so young back then, so... fragile really. Not at all the confident women that you see today." Jiyong cleared his throat, setting his drink down onto the older man's desk. "I can't pretend to know her as well as you do, but it seems to me that she might still be a little fragile now." Dongwook smiled slightly, finishing off his drink. "You're right about that. It's not my place to talk about Hyunnie's life, but she's had her fair share of heartache. Some things are harder to get over than others." Jiyong frowned over at the club owner, not knowing what exactly to think of him. "I'm sure. There must have been plenty of people who wanted to take advantage of her." He stood up, raising his glass slightly. "Thanks for the scotch. I don't want to miss Hyunnie's set." Dongwook stood as well. "Jiyong wait... I promise you won't miss her set. I feel like there's something you want to say, but you're holding back." 

Jiyong sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We don't know each other and it's not my place to judge you. I really should head out there now." Dongwook raised a brow in surprise. "Judge me? Jiyong, did Hyunnie by any chance mention to you that we slept together?" Jiyong tensed, his fist clenching involuntarily at his side. "It's none of my business. Thanks again for the scotch." Dongwook let out a frustrated sigh. "Hyunnie shouldn't be telling that story anymore." Jiyong's eyebrows climbed high in surprise, feeling irrationally angry. "Really? Why because you'd rather just forget that you slept with a vulnerable sixteen year old girl?" Dongwook looked back at him just as surprised and more than a little annoyed. "Actually you were right in the first place, it is none of your business." Jiyong huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You brought it up. What's wrong? Guilty conscience?" Dongwook retook his seat, refilling his glass. "I only brought it up because you alluded to it. Oh and by the way...my conscience is clear where Hyunnie is concerned. She was a vulnerable sixteen year old who came to me drunk and confused. She kissed me and I didn't want to reject her..." Jiyong scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So you had sex with her to be kind. You're a prince." Dongwook glared over at Jiyong. "I'm starting to see why Seungri dislikes you so much. Not that I owe you any explanations but I never had sex with Hyunnie. We kissed and she fell over onto her ass, passed out. I was twenty years old... I never would have done that to her." Jiyong sunk back down into his chair, picking up his discarded drink and taking a healthy swig. "Then why does she think that you two..." Dongwook shook his head, pouring Jiyong more scotch in the process. "Like I said... she was vulnerable. When she woke up the next morning she assumed and I couldn't let her feel rejected again. It was harmless... we talked and decided to never speak of it again." Jiyong furrowed his brow, trying to understand. "So for ten years she's thought that you two had sex?" Dongwook blinked over at him. "At the time I thought it was for the best and then it just seemed inconsequential to tell her. You should probably get out there now. Hyunnie will be going on soon. Oh and Jiyong, this conversation never leaves this room... understand?" Jiyong stood to leave, nodding slightly. "I'm not very comfortable with keeping secrets from Hyunnie." Dongwook looked him in the eyes. "Well... it's not your secret to tell now is it?" 

Seunghyun turned so that Daesung could zip her up stepping away when he was finished. "What do you think? How do I look?" Daesung whistled, looking her up and down. She wore a strapless red bodysuit accented with silver sequins along the bust line. The floor length shear red skirt hung off of a silver sequined band at the waistline and was split to show off her long legs. "You look so hot... I'm sweating." She smiled, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. "Thanks Dae... that's sweet." Daesung thought a moment then snapped his fingers. "I know... how's this? You look totally hot babe... completely smoking." Seunghyun began putting her shoes on, wincing slightly as she sat back down. "Nice try. Could you grab Youngbae for me please? I want to go over that new number with him." Daesung rubbed her shoulder gently. "Sure thing. Are you very sore?" She looked up at him, shaking her head. "I'm alright. I just took my shot today. It's probably why I'm a little down." Daesung kissed her cheek. "Maybe Jiyong can cheer you up." Seunghyun smiled coyly, licking her lips. "Do you think he'll like this outfit?" Daesung snorted as he headed for the doorway. "Unless he's dead, he'll love it." Jiyong was back at the bar now drinking a beer trying to digest his conversation with Dongwook. He wasn't sure of the rationale of keeping something that occurred ten years ago from Hyunnie. What was the point of letting her believe something happened when it didn't at this stage? He supposed it would be an awkward conversation to have and truthfully, he wondered if she would even be upset about it... but as Dongwook had made clear, it wasn't his secret to tell. He still didn't like the thought of her being deceived by the people that she loved. When the lights dimmed, his attention was drawn from his musings to the stage and he had the wind knocked out of him at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend... dazzling in red. "Good evening everyone. My name is Hyunnie. I'm about to offer you all a taste... I hope you enjoy it." She moved through the first few songs of her set with ease and then she paused. "I'd like to dedicate this next song to someone special." Then Youngbae joined her on the stage to rap as Beyoncé's Baby Boy began to play. "Baby boy you stay on my mind, Fulfill my fantasies, I think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams, Baby boy not a day goes by, Without my fantasies, I think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams" Jiyong sat there alone at the bar grinning for the rest of her set.

Seunghyun rushed to change her clothes as she entered her dressing room... anxious to see Jiyong. She slipped into a short white dress with a large blue floral print and a low cut neckline as well as her favorite wedge sandals in record time. After adjusting her makeup from her stage look to a more casual one, she was off and running. She found Jiyong chatting with Youngbae in his usual spot at the bar. "Aren't you two cosy." Jiyong's eyes traveled over her body as far as they could see with a bar between them. "Hyunnie... fabulous set." She stood beside Youngbae, leaning towards Jiyong, cheeky smirk on her lips. "You would know." Jiyong chuckled awkwardly, eyes darting to Youngbae momentarily. "Lucky me." Youngbae rolled his eyes. "Somebody's got to wait on customers. I guess it's me." Hyunnie snorted, reaching out to rub Jiyong's now thicker chin scruff. "Mmmm.... is he gone yet?" Jiyong opened his eyes which had slid shut at her touch. "Who? Youngbae? Yeah... He's gone." Seunghyun closed the distance, connecting their lips. "I've missed your mouth and this scruff... never shave it." Jiyong licked his lips, smiling. "I won't. I've missed you too... all of you." Seunghyun stood up, smirking. "Good. I'll make you a drink.... don't run away now." Jiyong watched her move away, chuckling. "No chance of that happening." 

Jiyong tossed his keys onto his table as Hyunnie slipped off her sandals. "Are you hungry? Do you want a snack or a drink?" He turned to face her as she approached him slowly, hand toying with the strap of her dress. "Dick?" Jiyong raised a brow in question his eyes following her hand as it brushed along her low neckline. "Hmmm?" Seunghyun licked her lips as she stood in front of him so close that he could feel her breath on his face. "You know what I really want right now?" Jiyong shook his head, body heating up. "No... what?" Seunghyun pressed against him, licking his ear. Jiyong groaned... his hands grabbing onto her hips.... cock stirring to life in his pants. "You... can I have you Dick?" Jiyong groaned, low and dirty as he connected their lips. "Hyunnie..." She was so much more confident with him now that they'd already slept together. So much more vocal as to what she liked. Jiyong let her take the lead much like the last time, but he was seeing a big difference tonight. She wasn't timid about what she wanted, no... she just took it and Jiyong loved every minute of it. He'd meant what he'd said when he told her that she was the sexiest woman that he'd ever slept with. She turned him on like no one ever had. When she straddled his lap and climbed on top to ride him, he saw white. "Hyunnie... oh my god... you're gorgeous." She pressed a breast into his mouth, groaning at the feeling of both his cock inside of her and his mouth suckling her nipple. "Fuck... Dick... please..." Jiyong nipped, licked and sucked on her chin, neck and breasts while his hips pumped up into her at a steady pace. When she began squirming on top of him and clutching his hair so hard that it hurt, he carefully rolled them so that Hyunnie was on her back. He connected their lips and worked his hips harder, thrusting deeper with each blow. Hyunnie shuddered beneath him, clutching him tighter. "Fuck... Dick... oh Jiyong...." Hearing his real name from Hee sweet lips gave him an added rush and he was emptying inside the condom in record time... panting in her ear as she stroked his head. 

"Now I want a snack... I'm so fucking hungry." Jiyong burst out laughing beside her. "What would you like?" Seunghyun sat up, stretching her limbs. "I don't know... what do you have?" Jiyong pulled her out of the bed. "Let's go look together." Seunghyun sat at Jiyong's kitchen table, sipping on a sparkling water. "Can't I help you?" Jiyong turned from the stove to look at her. "I'm good. I think I can handle making a grilled cheese all alone. Just sit and relax." Seunghyun smiled as he placed the sandwich in front of her. "Thank you. It looks delicious." Jiyong joined her a few moments later with his own sandwich. "How is it?" Seunghyun swallowed a large bite, chasing it down with some water. "Really good. I just got so hungry all of a sudden." Jiyong reached over and squeezed her knee. "We did kind of work up an appetite." Seunghyun snorted, finishing off her sandwich in record time. "Yes and I took my shot today. It always makes me kind of hungry... horny too." Jiyong stared at her, mouth hanging open. "So... all the hair grabbing, the begging... that was all because of your shot?" Seunghyun smirked over at him, leaning closer to stroke his scruffy chin. "Of course not...not all of it." Jiyong huffed out an awkward laugh. "I'm never sure if you're kidding or not." Seunghyun stood up, yawning. "Let's go back to bed... alright?" Jiyong nodded, following after her. "You look good in my robe." She giggled as she slipped into bed. "I brought a nightgown. I should probably put it on." Jiyong climbed in after her. "Don't bother. I'm not wearing one either." Seunghyun giggled as she made herself comfortable. "You're so funny Dick. It's one of the things that I like the most about you." Jiyong wrapped his arms around Hyunnie's body, snuggling close behind her. "That and my scruffy chin." She giggled, pulling his arms tighter around herself. "That's true." Jiyong kissed her neck, inhaling her unique and intoxicated scent. "This feels nice... lying here with you like this." Seunghyun let out a deep sigh. "It does." Jiyong propped his head up on his arm, peering down at her. "That didn't sound very convincing. What's wrong? You sounded down the other day as well. Tell me... please." 

Seunghyun rolled to face him, looking uncertain. "It's nothing... I just had a fight with Seungri." Jiyong stroked her face gently. "It's obviously not nothing if you're upset. What did you fight about?" Seunghyun shook her head, eyes downcast. "It doesn't matter. I just... I miss him. Seungri has always been there for me since I was seventeen. We've been there for each other really. I told you it was hard for me in high school... well Seungri moved in next door just before my senior year. He and I became close. We did everything together.... people assumed we were dating and we never corrected them. It was just easier all around." Jiyong raised a brow, stroking her arm. "Were you? Dating Seungri I mean. He always strikes me as very... possessive of you." Seunghyun closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. "No. We kissed a few times but that was it. I told you... I've never had a boyfriend before and I wasn't lying. Seungri and I were just better off as friends. Now... he's not even speaking to me or barely. I'm angry but I'm also sad." Jiyong kissed her forehead, hugging her close. "I'm sorry that you're so upset. What can I do to make you feel better?" Seunghyun hugged him tighter, kissing his lips. "Can you just... hold me for a while?" Jiyong smiled softly, kissing her back. "How's the rest of the night sound?" She smiled, connecting their lips in another sweet kiss. "Perfect. I'm really sorry about this." Jiyong furrowed his brow, confused. "What? I really like holding you. Especially when neither of us is wearing a nightgown." She slapped his chest playfully, grinning. "You're too cute Dick. I meant that I keep coming over and telling you all these depressing things after sex. So sorry." Jiyong made a show of looking thoughtful. "Hmmm... you're right. Although I think it's better than telling me before the sex so no problem." She reached over and pinched him in the side, laughing as she did. "Fresh!" Jiyong laughed, clutching his side. "Ow... that hurt! It's worth it though to see you smile." She blushed, burying her face in his chest. "You're crazy Dick... that's what you are." Jiyong kissed her head. "What happened to cute?" Seunghyun chuckled into Jiyong's chest. "Oh you're still cute... just with a side of crazy. Must be why I like you so much." Jiyong kissed the top of her head. "Good night Hyunnie." She leaned up to kiss his lips before snuggling back down. "Good night Dick. Sweet dreams."


	11. Bad Day

"Oh Hyunnie... your hair is really starting to grow in. You should let me trim it for you." Seunghyun looked over at Daesung from behind the bar where she was taking stock of the alcohol that they'd need to order. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose if you keep cutting off everything that's grown?" Daesung shook his head as he made his way over to her, running his fingers gently through her hair. "A small trim will stimulate growth. You could also use a root touch up as well. What's a good day for you?" She shrugged, pouring them both a shot of tequila. "Whatever's good for you, I'm flexible." Daesung picked up the glass, looking around the vacant club. "Should we be drinking this?" Hyunnie raised a brow, then raised her glass in salute. "The bottle is almost empty. It's a mercy killing. Dongwook would thank us." Seungri walked by the bar on his way to the back room not even glancing their way. Seunghyun couldn't help herself, it had been weeks since Seungri spoke civilly to her and her heart broke just a little more every time they had a chilly exchange. "RiRi... join us for a drink... you love tequila. Remember when we were kids and we drank all of Younie's liquor? Oh and you passed out in the bathtub..." "Hyunnie stop." Seungri's face looked blank as he regarded his best friend. "I'm not interested in going down memory lane with you. I'm just here to work until I can find another job so just please... stop." Seunghyun looked ashen as her lip began to quiver. "You... you're leaving me?" Seungri exhaled loudly, running his hand through his short blond hair. "I'm leaving Club L'Amour. You didn't really expect us to work together forever, did you?" Seunghyun clutched Daesung's hand beneath the bar top, shaking her head. "No... I guess not." Seungri let his eyes wander so they looked anywhere but at her. "Good because it's a big world and I want to explore it. And quite honestly I'm tired of being the one to always clean up your messes."   
Seunghyun's eyebrow rose as she squeezed Daesung's hand in a death grip. "Excuse me? Did you just say that you're always cleaning up my messes?" Seungri looked her in the eye, not backing down one bit. "I did. Time and time again you get yourself into a bad or awkward situation and then when it all comes crashing down you expect me to be there to help you out of it. Well I'm not doing it anymore... I can't. I can't sit by and wait for your newest mistake to bite you in the ass so I can fix it." Seunghyun glared at him, tightening her grip on Daesung's throbbing hand. "You mean Jiyong. You think I'm making a mistake with him. You're wrong... Jiyong is sweet and kind and he would never hurt me. You're just jealous." For the briefest moment, Seungri's eyes lost their coldness and looked wounded before he shook it off. "Think what you want. Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did. Maybe you deserve that dickbag." Daesung let out a silent scream of pain as Seunghyun released his hand once Seungri stalked away. "Oh my god Dae... can you believe him?" Daesung shook his head as he iced his aching hand. "Give him time... you know Seungri... he's a hot head." Noticing Daesung's hand, Seunghyun's lip began to quiver. "I'm sorry... I hurt your hand didn't I?" Daesung shrugged, trying to brush it off. "It's fine... don't give it a second thought."   
Daesung held Seunghyun as she cried in her dressing room. She wasn't performing tonight but after Seungri had walked off, she'd gone from irate to sad in a matter of seconds as tears had begun to well up in her eyes. Daesung had thought it was best to squire her off to her dressing room where she could let it all out in privacy. "Oh my god Daesung... Seungri hates me now." Daesung stroked her head gently as he cooed softly to her. "No sweetie... he's just being an asshole. His ego is bruised and he's taking it out on you." Seunghyun pulled back, wailing. "Why? That's not fair." Daesung sighed, pulling her back into his embrace. "Well... he is a man." Seunghyun snuffled against Daesung's shoulder. "Daesung... I know I said that I didn't expect us to work together forever but... Daesung... I lied. Why can't we stay together forever? I don't understand." Daesung smiled into her hair, kissing her head. "I know baby but sometimes people need a little distance from each other. It doesn't mean that they don't love you anymore." Seunghyun looked up at Daesung's face. "Do you think I make Seungri clean up my messes? Is that what I do?" Daesung stroked her hair, sighing. "I've always thought that Seungri enjoyed being there for you whenever you needed him. It was kind of a symbiotic relationship. I think you may be right though... he is jealous of Jiyong. In what way, I'm not sure." Seunghyun pulled away to wipe at her eyes. "I'm sorry about your hand. Is it alright?" Daesung smiled, flexing his fingers for her. "Nothing broken but I pity anyone who gets on your bad side." She chuckled then blew her nose loudly. "See... I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Daesung kissed her cheek then stood up. "You definitely are. I'll give you a minute and meet you out at the bar."   
Jiyong walked into Rare Market and began browsing around while he waited for his sister to appear. He couldn't help wondering what Hyunnie would like in a certain dress or skirt. Knowing her style as he did, he thought he might just pick her up a little something as a gift. Why not? Isn't that what boyfriends did? Surprise their girlfriends with nice things? If anyone deserved to be pampered, it was definitely Hyunnie. She was so sweet now that Jiyong had broken through her tough outer shell. Not that he blamed her one bit... she'd been through so much in her young life. Jiyong was determined to make sure that Hyunnie... his Hyunnie never felt the bitter sting of pain again. "Oh Jiyongie... that's a cute dress but I don't think it's your color." Jiyong turned around with a smile upon his lips to see his sister, Dami smirking at him. "I was just browsing for... a friend. It takes you forever to get ready. We're only going to lunch not a formal dinner." Dami approached him, pulling him into a hug. "Sorry. It was hectic in here earlier and I really needed to freshen up. Can't go out with my semi famous brother looking like I'd been through the ringer now can I?" Jiyong rolled his eyes as he held the door for her. "I'm not even close to semi famous and you never look bad." Dami hummed beside him as they walked along. "So Bom or Soojoo?" Jiyong furrowed his brow, confused at the question. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Dami side eyed him, lips turning up into a wry smile. "That dress you were looking at. Was it for Bom or Soojoo? In my opinion, it didn't look like either of their styles." Jiyong cleared his throat, pointing to a restaurant. "Neither. I thought we'd eat here." Dami's eyebrow raised ever so slightly, but she merely nodded. "This is fine."  
"When are you leaving?" Dami swallowed the bite of fettuccine alfredo currently in her mouth washing it down with a sip of lemon water. "On Saturday. I'm anxious to get back. I miss mom and dad not to mention other people... don't you?" Jiyong toyed with his swordfish puttanesca before answering her. "Yeah... I mean of course I do. It's just that my job here keeps me so busy, you know?" Dami reached into her bag at the mention of her brother's job, pulling out a copy of the latest issue of Good Bites with a twinkle in her eye. "Speaking of which... I almost spit out my morning coffee when I saw your handsome face plastered all over the cover of the latest issue. Why didn't you tell me or at least warn me? I fed exed a stack to the folks. See... you are semi famous after all." Jiyong rolled his eyes, peering over at the magazine where he and Hyunnie stood in all their cooking glory. "God Dami... I can't believe you sent copies to Korea. That's ridiculous." Dami smirked over at him, looking far too smug for Jiyong's taste... but then she always managed to anyway. "Oh stop. You know you love it when they all fawn all over you. This person with you... they're very attractive. From what I read they're some kind of transvestite?" Jiyong pushed his plate away, suddenly loosing his appetite. "She's not a transvestite Dami... God you're so..." Dami looked nonplussed as she flipped to the article. "What? Did I say the wrong word? What's the big deal anyway Jiyong? She... it is she?" Jiyong slammed his iced tea glass down onto the table perhaps with a little more force than was necessary. "Yes it's she... I mean... yes she's a she. Jesus Dami... you've got me all flustered." Dami tilted her head, brow raised as she regarded her brother. "Hmm... maybe it's not me that's got you flustered. Is there something you'd like to tell me baby brother?" Jiyong pulled out his wallet, counting out the money for the check. "There's is actually. I've got a work thing on Saturday so you'll have to get another ride to the airport."   
By the time the club opened up for the night, Seunghyun had pulled herself together mood wise... more or less. She was still the teensiest bit on edge from her fight with Seungri but she was trying to put it behind her. She smiled with her usual cheek as she served drinks, moving swiftly hoping to garner more tips. "Hey sweetheart... hey sweetheart... c'mere." Seunghyun and Youngbae looked at each other as they mixed cocktails. "I'll go... don't worry." Seunghyun shook her head, delivering the cocktail to a nearby woman. "It's okay Bae. I've been serving that guy all night, I got him." She made her way slowly over to the man. "What can I get you?" The patron, somewhat tipsy now from all the drinking he'd been doing, leaned onto the bar top towards Seunghyun. "I don't speak French... can you translate your shirt for me." Seunghyun had chosen to go more casual tonight given her horrendous afternoon. She'd chosen a tiny pair of denim shorts along with a tummy baring black t-shirt with le tits scrawled across her chest. Smirking seductively, Seunghyun leaned onto the bar top as well, curling a fist underneath her chin as she licked her lips. "Aren't you so clever. How long did it take you to think of that amazing line? Would you like to fuck here or someplace more private?" She stood up, hands going to the hem of her t-shirt as she glared at the stunned man. "Maybe you just want to see my tits... is that it? Should I lift my shirt up for you... you fucking pickup savant?" Dongwook was beside her in a flash, pulling her hands away from the shirt she had lifted halfway already. "What seems to be the problem here?" Seunghyun broke free from his grasp, shaking her head. "No problem here. This person just needs help with languages." Dongwook looked at the man who shrugged. "That bitch is crazy. It must be her time of the month or something." Dongwook frowned over at him, face dark and menacing. "That's it... you're out of here. I don't want to see you in here again... understand?" The man's friends dragged him out while Dongwook looked for Seunghyun. "My office... now."   
"What's going on with you? You're not generally in the habit of stripping behind the bar. Look... I hate to ask this but... have you switched your hormone shots or something?" Seunghyun seethed in her chair as she looked at Dongwook. "Oh I see... I'm a little off kilter so of course it's a hormone imbalance. It couldn't be a bad day or that the guy was an incredible douche monkey." Dongwook ran a hand over his face, exhasperated. "Okay... so what did he do?" Seunghyun frowned, crossing her arms over her le tits. "First of all he was leering at me all night." Dongwook sat back with an expression of surrender. "Hyunnie... look at yourself. You're an incredibly beautiful woman who uses that fact to her advantage and rightly so in this business. The way you dress..." Seunghyun stood up, furious now... her hands balled into fists at her sides. "What's the way I dress got to do with anything?! Are men that base that they can't control their primitive instincts?!" Dongwook stood as well, leaning with his hands upon his desk. "Let me finish please. The way you dress is your choice and yours alone. No one should make you feel cheap because that's one word that I'd never use for you. Now what's really bothering you?" Seunghyun sat back down, all the fight leaving her. "It's just... a bad day. I'm allowed to have one of those, aren't I?" Dongwook eyed her carefully before coming around his desk to stand in front of her. "Yeah... of course. As long as that's all it is. Will a hug help?" Seunghyun looked up at him through the fan of her lashes and Dongwook's breath hitched ever so slightly at the sight. "Depends on who it's from." Dongwook crouched down in front of her, tilting her chin slightly to look in her beautiful eyes. "Will I do?" She had her arms around him before he was finished asking, face buried in his neck. "Thank you Wookie. I love you so much." He squeezed her waist slightly, dropping a kiss to her head. "You know I love you too Hyunnie. Always have and I always will." She pulled away, clearing her throat. "Do you mind if I take a cigarette break?" Dongwook shook his head. "Go ahead. Just be careful outside."   
Seungri was walking by the bar when Dongwook grabbed him by the arm. "Where were you when all that nonsense was going on?" Seungri set the tray he was carrying down. "I was around. I saw the whole thing." Dongwook exhaled, incredulous at what he'd just heard. "Why didn't you do something? You're always there in a flash whenever Hyunnie has an issue." Seungri picked the tray back up again, frowning at his boss. "Hyunnie's got a boyfriend now to clean up her messes... I'm through with that job." Dongwook grabbed him by the shoulder as he attempted to walk off. "What do you mean... you're through with that job? Hyunnie's your best friend. She has been since high school. You're just going to walk away from her because she's involved with Jiyong now?" Seungri slammed the tray down, glaring at Dongwook. "Listen... I'm tired of watching her make mistake after mistake. Jiyong, in my opinion, is another mistake. I'm not going to smile and make nice with someone who I know will only hurt her in the long run. It's too painful." Dongwook ran a hand through his hair. "Seungri... look... I'm not too sure I like Jiyong very much either but Hyunnie obviously does. We need to pull together as a family now and stand behind her choice." Seungri picked the tray back up once again, shaking his head. "I can't do that. Consider this my two week notice. I'm leaving Club L'Amour." He turned and walked off while Dongwook wondered how he'd tell Hyeyoun about all of this.   
Seunghyun stood outside leaning against the wall smoking... deep in thought. It had been an extremely shitty day all around. "I do like a woman who knows how to look sexy while smoking." Seunghyun's lips split into a pleased smirk. "Dick... I didn't expect to see you tonight." Jiyong slid in to brush a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I snuck out of the boring work event early. Would you like me to leave?" Her hand grasped his shoulder to hold him close. "No... please... I've had a really shitty day and I'm so happy that you're here." Jiyong stroked her cheek in a loving manner as Seunghyun dropped what was left of her cigarette onto the ground. "That's funny because my day was kind of shitty as well. It's getting much better now though." Seunghyun giggled as he kissed her jawline. "Is it... tell me more." Jiyong huffed out a little laugh of his own against her skin. "Well... my girlfriend has the sweetest tasting kisses." Seunghyun's lips curled up into a kitten smile, her eyes sliding shut. "What a coincidence... so does my boyfriend." Their lips met in a tender kiss which soon became much more intense as Seunghyun let out a breathy moan which gave Jiyong the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Seunghyun reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily and still clutching onto Jiyong's shoulders. "Mmm Dick... I'd love to continue this... but I need to go back to work now." Jiyong sighed dramatically, dropping his head for effect. "That's the story of my life... all dressed up with nowhere to go." Seunghyun reached down to cup her boyfriend's erection. "If you stick around until closing, I can definitely give you a place to go." Jiyong chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "Are you talking to me or Jiyong junior." Seunghyun fell over giggling at the thought of him naming his cock. "Oh my god... we're definitely going to have to come up with a more original name than that."   
For the remainder of the evening, Jiyong sat in his usual spot at the bar nursing a beer while Seunghyun would approach him every chance she got... large mischievous smile upon her lips. "How about Reginald? Or Dwight? Two very distinguished names... don't you think?" Jiyong groaned once again but he could hardly get upset...she looked so radiant as she teased him. "No Hyunnie... just stop." She'd wander off to serve some customers, but she'd be back before he knew it. "I thought of a really good one... Slippery Pete. It's perfect right?" Daesung stood beside Jiyong, empty tray in his hands. "What are you guys talking about? Who's Slippery Pete?" Seunghyun smiled slyly over at her friend. "That's a name we're thinking of calling Jiyong's c..." Jiyong turned to face Daesung in a rush. "Cat... my cat." Daesung looked back and forth between Seunghyun and Jiyong. "I didn't know you had a cat." Jiyong cleared his throat while Seunghyun looked on with a smirk. "I don't... not yet anyway. I'm getting one and we're thinking of names." Daesung smiled at them both. "I love cats. How about Saki... that's cute." Youngbae joined them, standing beside Seunghyun. "What's cute?" Daesung pointed to Jiyong. "Jiyong's getting a cat. I suggested Saki for a name." Youngbae grinned over at Daesung. "That is cute. What about Puss in Boots or Pumpkin." Seunghyun snorted, leaning onto the bar top. "Those are both ridiculous names." Youngbae looked affronted at her remark, his face clearly showing distaste. "Okay... what's your suggestion then if mine are so ridiculous?" Seunghyun licked her lips, arching a brow at Jiyong who rolled his eyes, resolved to what he knew was coming. "I'm partial to Slippery Pete but Rocket would also be fine as well." She sashayed away immediately as Youngbae cleared his throat. "You're not really getting a cat, are you?" Jiyong shrugged, finishing off his beer. "I have no plans to but you never know." Daesung rolled his eyes before walking away. "I withdraw my suggestion."   
"So your place or mine?" Seunghyun chuckled as she allowed Jiyong to pull her along towards his car. "Yours I think. We've already traumatized Youngbae and Daesung enough for one night." Jiyong opened up the car door for her. "We? I was just as traumatized." Seunghyun watched him slide into the driver's seat then lean over to give her a deep kiss. "Funny... you're not acting traumatized." Chuckling, Jiyong pulled away from the curb placing a hand upon her thigh. "Oh well... it must be some kind of Stockholm syndrome then." Seunghyun laughed beside him, shifting in her seat. "You're so funny Dick. I'm so glad you came by tonight... you really lifted my mood." Jiyong flashed her a smile as he drove along. "I'm glad too. You lifted mine as well. Why don't you tell me about your bad day?" Seunghyun sighed, allowing her head to fall back against the headrest. "Shouldn't we wait until after sex to talk about this? Isn't that how we do things?" Jiyong parked the car, turning to look at her. "We could or we could try something new and talk first." Seunghyun grabbed her bag, stepping outside the car alongside Jiyong. "Alright but you first. Why was your day bad?" Jiyong ushered her inside his apartment indicating for her to sit on the couch. "Would you like a drink?" She shook her head, patting the seat beside her. "All I want is you. Please Dick, sit down. You always listen to me, let me return the favor." Jiyong sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to draw her closer. "Alright... it's just... I had lunch with my sister today. She has a way of getting under my skin." Seunghyun snuggled closer, pulling his arm tighter around herself. "Have you never gotten along with her?" Jiyong sighed, sinking down lower on the couch. "It's not that we don't get along... she's just... I don't really know how to explain it... she can be so damn smug about certain things. I think she does it just to annoy me and I know I shouldn't let it, but Jesus she can be a bitch sometimes." Seunghyun had begun to rub his arm while he spoke in an effort to sooth him. "I guess I'm lucky on that front. Younie and I hardly ever have any issues." Jiyong kissed her head, chuckling. "That's because from what I've seen you two are very alike. So tell me now, what's bothering you?" She shrugged, tilting her head to look up at him. "Just stupid things. Seungri and I are still fighting and I had some customer say something dumb that set me off."   
Jiyong stroked her upturned face softly as he listened. "What did the customer say?" Seunghyun rolled her eyes as her lips turned up into a wry smile. "He asked me to translate my shirt for him. Seems his language skills were somewhat lacking." Jiyong's eyes travelled down to her t-shirt. "Maybe it was an honest inquiry. I've actually been wondering what it means myself." Her eyebrows shot up as her eyes danced with mirth. "Have you really?" Jiyong licked his lips, nodding his head with a confused expression on his face. "I'm so puzzled right now. Care to help me out?" Seunghyun sat up with a smirk, leaning towards him slightly. "Only because I love you." Jiyong's eyes widened at her remark. "Wait... do you really? Love me?" Seunghyun's mouth hung open for a moment before she nodded almost timidly. "I do Dick... I really do love you." Jiyong's smile overtook his face as he pulled her close in a tight embrace. "I really love you too Hyunnie. Thank you for trusting me." Seunghyun groaned as she felt Jiyong enter her right there on the couch. His lips never left her body as he built up a steady rhythm. "Oh god... Dick... I know it's wrong but all I can think about right now is... Puss in Boots." Jiyong buried his face in her neck as he let out a laugh. "Seriously? Now you're thinking of that?" She smiled up at him. "Also that I love you." Jiyong shook his head, fond smile upon his lips. "Love you too. Can we continue now?" Seunghyun raised both brows. "Please do... Slippery Pete." Jiyong groaned on top of her. "Oh my god... stop it!"


	12. Family Ties

Seunghyun groaned as she was awakened by an annoying yet insistent tone. Her eyes struggled to focus on the clock that was on the table beside Jiyong's extremely comfortable bed.4:30 am... that would mean that they'd only gone to sleep maybe thirty minutes ago. Augh.... she turned to face her boyfriend just as he reached out to grab the phone. "Tell whoever it is to fuck off and come and snuggle me." Jiyong leaned down to kiss her lips sweetly before he connected the call switching to Korean as he did so. "Hello... hi... how are you?" He slid out of bed naked, making his way out of the room. "It's like 4:30 in the morning here. I was sleeping. How else am I supposed to sound? Of course I do... I miss you a lot. Yeah... alright... alright... I said alright." Jiyong exhaled, running a hand through his hair in a tired manner. "I'm sorry... I'm just half asleep. I will... I'll book a flight tomorrow... eh... later on this morning. I'm sorry I've stayed away for so long. Say hello to Dami for me.... What's that? Oh... I love you too. I'll see you soon, don't worry." 

Crawling back into bed, Jiyong pulled Hyunnie close. "Everything alright Dick?" Jiyong breathed her in, kissing the top of her head. "Hmm? Oh yeah. That was just my mother. She forgets about the time difference. Since Dami got home a few days ago, she really misses having me there as well. I'm going to have to pop over to appease her." Seunghyun's eyes began to drift closed again until Jiyong's words hit home. Her eyes slid back open as she lie there chewing on her lower lip. "Dick?" Jiyong nuzzled into her neck as he began to drift off to sleep. "Hmm?" Seunghyun frowned as she worried at her lip some more. "Dick? Are you still awake?" She rolled to face him, pressing closer to speak directly into his ear. "Dick... you're not really sleeping, are you?" Jiyong blinked his eyes several times then chuckled sleepily. "Why? What'd you have in mind? You can't be hungry again already?" Seunghyun gave him a playful shove, giggling far too sweetly for her own taste. "Shut up... what I am is... well I'm curious I guess." Jiyong leaned up onto his elbow, reaching out to play with her hair with his free hand. "What about?" Seunghyun couldn't help smiling as she looked at Jiyong in the dim light. He had that effect on her, more so lately since she'd told him that she was in love with him. She'd never been comfortable enough with someone to trust them with her heart... her friends and family being the obvious exception to that. Now when she looked at Jiyong she just felt so happy it was nauseating actually but she didn't care. "It's just... popping over to Korea? Not to seem clingy or anything but... how long will you be gone for?" 

Jiyong's lips turned up into a cocky smirk. "Will you miss me? Is that why you're asking?" Seunghyun turned over so that he couldn't see her face. "No... I will miss this comfortable bed though. What kind of mattress is this Dick? I feel like I'm floating on air." Jiyong climbed over her, cheeky grin etched permanently on his face. "Really? It's my mattress that you'll miss. Nothing else?" Seunghyun licked her lips, running her hands up and down Jiyong's chest. "I will miss parts of you very much as well." Jiyong captured her lips, kissing her with passion. "Which parts specifically?" Seunghyun giggled, feeling his weight pressing her into the comfortable mattress. "I like your lips... your tongue... your teeth.... but most especially... your Little Richard." Jiyong pulled back from her neck where he was working his way down towards her beautiful breasts. "My what?" Seunghyun let out a breathy laugh as she guided Jiyong's mouth right where she wanted it right now.... over her nipple. Who needed sleep anyway? "Mmm Dick... Little Richard is... mmm...." Her hands gripped the sheets as Jiyong nuzzled and sucked on her nipples, his facial hair driving her wild as his already hard cock leaked onto her thigh. She moved her hands from the sheets to his hair as she became more heated underneath him. "Mmm... Dick... please... oh... please..." Jiyong moved between her legs, entering her easily and without a thought. It certainly wasn't the first time they'd made love tonight but they were both so keyed up right now that neither could contain themselves. "Oh god Hyunnie... I love you... love being with you like this. You're so perfect... so... ugh fuck... I'd stay like this forever Hyunnie ... forever." Seunghyun arched up underneath him. "Dick... fuck..." 

Jiyong brushed her hair back as he caught his own breath, leaning down to kiss her lips. "Mmm... we should probably get some sleep." Seunghyun groaned as he rolled off of her. "I guess I'll have to thank your mother for calling when she did." Jiyong cracked a sleepy eye opened already halfway unconscious. "Hmm? My mother? What?" Seunghyun snuggled up into his side, idly running a finger over his scruffy beard. "Well if she didn't call and wake us up then we wouldn't have had our best round of sex tonight." Jiyong pulled her closer, mouth forming a grin as he did. "You think it was the best round, really? What was so good about it?" Seunghyun smirked as she continued to toy with Jiyong's facial hairs. "It's hard to say. You just seemed more motivated to please. I'm not complaining at all. Even Little Richard hit those high notes over and over again." Jiyong side eyed her, trying to seem upset but failing miserably. "I'm always motivated to please you. I guess maybe because I have to go away for a short while..." Seunghyun sat up, not looking over at him. "How short Dick? You never actually said." Jiyong sat up hugging her around the shoulders. "I'm thinking... two... maybe three weeks tops. That should be more than enough time to appease her." Seunghyun turned her head to look at him. "That's not so long. I heard you talking on the phone... you sound very sexy when you speak Korean." Jiyong smiled, looking down at the bed. "Thank you. Do you understand any Korean? Where you ever taught to speak it?" Seunghyun shook her head, then leaned it upon his shoulder. "When I was really little and my grandparents were still alive they spoke it but I never really retained much of it. I understand the bare minimum.... hello, goodbye, I love you. Seungri can speak much more than I can." Jiyong looked over at her, stroking her face gently. "Saranghae." Seunghyun smiled her kitten smile. "Good golly Miss Molly..." Jiyong shut her up with a kiss.

Seunghyun was replacing glasses behind the bar while Youngbae was washing down the bar top. "Bae... you'd come if I had a going away slash birthday party for Dick... wouldn't you?" Youngbae stopped what he was doing to look over at her. "Is this party going to be at our apartment?" Seunghyun smirked as she side eyed him. "More than likely unless... Bae... that's a fabulous idea. Why didn't I think of that? You're a genius!" Youngbae stood there bar rag in hand totally confused while Seunghyun rushed off towards Dongwook's office nearly knocking Daesung down along the way. "What's going on? Where's she rushing off to?" Youngbae shrugged, going back to cleaning the bar top. "Apparently I had a fabulous idea." Daesung smiled brightly as he looked over at his boyfriend. "Really? What was it?" Youngbae opened his mouth to let Daesung know then closed it looking confused. "I'm not really sure. Ask Hyunnie when she gets back. She seems to know all about it." Daesung frowned over at Youngbae. "Do you need a hug maybe?" Youngbae tossed the rag down onto the bar. "From you? Always." 

"Wookie? You're not busy are you?" Dongwook looked up from the books which he was trying to balance. "Why would I be busy? I'm just running a business that's all. Please... come in." Seunghyun sat in the chair opposite his desk then stood up she was so excited. "I came in here to ask you a favor." Dongwook sat back in his chair, letting out a large exhale. "Of course you did. No one ever comes in here to offer to give me a hand. It's always... I need... can I have?... I was wondering..." Seunghyun planted herself on the edge of his desk directly in front of his chair. "So... this is a bad time? I can come back when you're less busy." Dongwook sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, no... what do you need? You might as well just tell me now." Seunghyun frowned as she slipped from the desk to crouch down in front of him. "What's wrong Wookie? Tell me please... maybe I can help you." Dongwook stared at her for a moment then shook his head. "I'm sorry Hyunnie... you just caught me at a bad time. It's tough to make ends meet sometimes." Seunghyun reached out to touch his leg gently. "You can cut my salary if you need to. I'll be alright." Dongwook smiled warmly at her. "I should be giving you a raise with all that you do around here. Your performance nights alone bring in more people than any other nights." Seunghyun tilted her head, giving his knee a squeeze. "Then add another night for me to perform." Dongwook nodded in agreement with her. "I'd love to but I can't afford to pay you for performing another night. That wouldn't be fair to you." Seunghyun stood up then eased herself onto Dongwook's lap, circling his neck with her arms. "You don't need to pay me to perform on that night. It's fine, I don't mind at all." Dongwook shook his head, adamantly refusing to do as she wished. "I can't ask you to do that for the sake of the club." Seunghyun raised a brow, face set in a stern expression. "If it's good for the club, it's good for everyone. We're a family... right?" Dongwook assented finally under her fiery gaze. "Right... but once were doing better I'll either pay you for the extra performance or you can drop it if it's too much. I worry about you Hyunnie... we're family, right?" Seunghyun kissed his cheek then hugged his neck tightly. "You bet your ass we are." 

"So what did you need when you came in here?" Seunghyun cleared her throat, pulling away from Dongwook to stand up. "I was wondering if I could use the club on a Monday night when we're closed. I want to throw a going away party. Of course you and Younie would be invited as well." Dongwook couldn't help smiling as he looked at her. "Of course. I think it's a wonderful idea and I'm really relieved to hear that you're doing this." Seunghyun clapped her hands together, excited again. "Thank you Wookie. I wasn't sure if it was a strange thing to do or not. I have such mixed emotions about the whole thing, but I'm trying to be supportive. Isn't that what a girlfriend is supposed to be?" Dongwook was smiling and nodding up until she mentioned girlfriend. "Girlfriend? Hang on... just who are you throwing this party for?" Seunghyun frowned over at him, looking just as confused as he did. "Dick... eh Jiyong. He's going to Korea for a short while to see his mother and it's also his birthday soon. Why? Who did you think the party was for?" Dongwook looked at her as if she were insane. "Seungri of course. Your best friend who just happens to be leaving the club. I assumed you were trying to make up with him." Seunghyun crossed her arms, looking extremely annoyed. "I've tried to make up with him several times. He acts like he wants nothing to do with me. I'm hurt too Wookie. I can't believe you're taking his side." Dongwook huffed, feeling more than exasperated by this entire thing. "I'm not taking anybody's side. It's just... family remember?" Seunghyun nodded, chewing on her lips. "I do, but you should mention that to Seungri sometime because I think he forgot. Can I use the place or not?" Dongwook stood up, ushering her to the door. "Of course you can Hyunnie. Thanks again for helping me out." She hugged him, planting a chaste kiss upon his lips. "Mmm... you're welcome Wookie. I really love you and thank you too." 

Seungri pulled Daesung aside as he walked by the storage room. "Hey! Oh... Seungri... it's you. What's up?" Seungri crossed his arms, looking directly into Daesung's eyes. "Don't play dumb with me... I know everything that's going on here." Daesung side eyed his friend. "You do?" Seungri huffed out a little laugh that was not at all lighthearted. "Of course I do. Who knows Hyunnie better than me?" Daesung tilted his head in thought. "No one?" Seungri smirked, looking quite pleased with himself. "That's right... no one. We haven't been best friends for this long for me to be fooled by her." Daesung nodded as if he had even the slightest clue about what they were talking about. "That's very true." Seungri smiled slyly as he leaned in towards Daesung in a conspiratorial manner. "Let's just keep this between us. I don't want to ruin it for her." Daesung smiled, winking his eye at Seungri. "Will do." Daesung was halfway out the door when he turned around to face Seungri again. "Just so we're both on the same page... what is it that I'm not mentioning to Hyunnie?" Seungri rolled his eyes in annoyance. "The party that she's throwing for me... what else?" Daesung's face broke into a happy smile. "Oh... right. Gotcha." 

Youngbae smiled as Daesung wrapped his arms around him from behind, speaking directly into his ear. "I know what your fabulous idea was." Turning to face him, Youngbae's eyebrows rose. "Did Hyunnie tell you?" Daesung giggled, shaking his head. "No... Seungri did." Youngbae pulled back from the warm embrace more than surprised to hear that Seungri would know any information about a party for Jiyong. "He did? How does Seungri know?" Daesung's smile only widened at that question. "Who knows Hyunnie better than Seungri? Of course he knows." Youngbae still looked skeptical. "But... they've been so distant lately and..." Daesung rolled his eyes, letting out a deep chuckle. "So? They have years of friendship together. That just can't be erased like it never existed. Just like... us... our relationship can't just be erased now that we've started it." Youngbae's face softened into a sweet smile as he leaned in for a tender kiss. "That's so true my Daedarling." Daesung giggled in his arm. "You're so cheesy... I'm not even sure why we're together." 

Seunghyun joined them breaking up their little love fest. "Oh good... you're both here. I'm going to need both of you to help me with this party." Youngbae smiled over at her still feeling giddy from Daesung's attention. "Whatever you need, just let us know." Daesung smiled sweetly beside him. "Now you're speaking for me? Have we reached that stage already?" Youngbae turned to look at him with a raised brow. "Haven't we?" Daesung smirked, glancing over to Seunghyun. "Hmmm... let me think about that for a while..." Seunghyun rolled her eyes at them both, letting out an exasperated breath. "Ugh... can you two get any cuter? Normally I'd be all over this, but I have a party to plan so can you two please focus?" Youngbae rolled his eyes at her. "At least we're not naming our genitals in public." Daesung giggled beside his boyfriend. "I'm curious... what name did you decide on?" Seunghyun's eyebrows rose slightly. "You would be curious. Right now Little Richard is the front runner. Now... about my party plans... Dongwook is letting me use the club on a Monday." Youngbae looked surprised at that. "Oh... was that my fabulous idea?" Seunghyun began laughing as she grabbed herself a bottle of water. "You didn't know?" Youngbae shook his head, laughing along with her. "I had no clue." Daesung began to chuckle as well. "This is so funny because I actually knew about it before Youngbae." Seunghyun laughed harder, leaning on the bar top for support. "You... you did? How? Can you read his mind now or something?" Daesung was laughing just as hard now and he shook his head. "No... no... I... Seungri...." Seunghyun stood up straight, suddenly serious. "What's Seungri have to do with all of this?"

Daesung looked unsure for a moment. "I hope you don't get mad... he knows you're throwing this party." Seunghyun looked from Daesung to Youngbae then back to Daesung again. "He does? Is he... did he seem upset about it?" Daesung smiled, shaking his head. "Oh no... he seemed... touched I think or as touched as Seungri can be in his angry brooding way. I think it works for him though... makes him hotter." Youngbae turned to Daesung then, mouth open. "Excuse me? Seungri's hot?" Daesung shrugged, looking nonplussed. "You don't think so?" Youngbae stammered as Daesung stared him down. "Uh... well... that's not the point..." They were all interrupted by the appearance of Seungri behind the bar carrying a tray of glasses. "I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?" Seunghyun shook her head, sipping at her water before setting it down onto the bar top. "Not really... just chatting." Seungri set the tray down then approached them. He stopped beside Seunghyun, picked up her water bottle as if they hadn't had a chilly relationship for weeks. "You don't mind, do you babe?" Seunghyun shook her head at a loss for words as Seungri drained the bottle. "Thanks... I should get back to work now." She watched him walk away then turned to look at her equally stunned friends. "What the fuck was that? Why is Seungri being nice to me again?" Daesung shrugged, his face telling an entirely different story. "I should go. I have to..." Seunghyun grabbed his arm as he moved to get away, nails digging into his bicep. "What do you know? Spill it Daedae... spill it now or else..." She took a menacing step towards him as Daesung cringed behind Youngbae. "Save me." Youngbae scoffed, stepping out of the way. "No way. Get Seungri to save you. I'm curious as well." Daesung let out a strangled squeal as Seunghyun's fingers began to tickle his sides, his body shuddering just from the initial contact. "Ah... no... please... stop... okay... okay... I'll spill... I'll spill... just stop!" Seunghyun stood back with crossed arms, waiting. "Seungri told me not to tell you but... he knows you're throwing a party for him." 

Both Seunghyun and Youngbae gaped at Daesung replying in unison. "What?!" Seunghyun shook herself out of the stupor that she was presently in. "Where did he get that idea?" Daesung frowned, looking from Seunghyun to his boyfriend. "I don't understand. If the party isn't for Seungri then who is it for?" Youngbae sighed, grabbing a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. "It's for Jiyong. Hyunnie wanted to have a party for Jiyong because he's going to Korea and it's his birthday." Daesung's face registered understanding. "Well that's very sweet." Seunghyun grabbed the shot glass and tossed the tequila back. "Except now Seungri thinks the party is for him so what do I do?" Youngbae chuckled, pouring himself a drink this time. "You could always have the party for both of them." Seunghyun shook her head about to cut that idea down, but then she stopped. "Bae... that's... perfect. You're on fire today. I'll have the party for Dick and Seungri combined." Youngbae shook his head vehemently disagreeing. "I was joking. It's a terrible idea. Seungri's head just might explode if he finds out his party is combined with Jiyong's." Seunghyun sighed as she poured herself another shot. "Well it won't be my fault Bae. It was your idea. Daesung, your boyfriend is all over the place today." 

"Dick?" Jiyong hummed beside Seunghyun as he read over an article he was writing on an up and coming restaurant in the city. "Dick... I have a favor to ask you." Jiyong turned his head to look over at her. She was wearing a tank top and who knew what else as the sheets covered up her lower half. Jiyong suspected it wasn't much of anything at all. His attention was completely focused on her now. Screw the restaurant... they'd forgotten his rolls anyway. "Whatever it is, I'll do it." Seunghyun's lips turned up into that kitten smile that always did him in. "Just like that? No questions asked?" Jiyong set his laptop aside, sliding down to lie beside her... his grin splitting his face. "Just like that. Whatever you need, I'm your man." Seunghyun lifted her brows slightly in a teasing gesture. "Are you? My man I mean? How do I know you won't run off with some other women in Korea?" Jiyong pressed closer, kissing her passionately. "I won't because I'm your man and your my woman." Seunghyun burst into laughter at that. "That sounds so... oh god... me Tarzan, you Jane... so caveman or something." Jiyong laughed along with her, pressing kisses into her neck as they rolled about the bed. "Come here woman... I can't even say it with a straight face." Seunghyun snorted into Jiyong's shoulder as he lie on top of her both of them shaking with laughter. "I'm going to miss you Dick.... a lot." Jiyong lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I'll miss you just as much. I won't be gone too long, I promise. What was that favor you wanted?" Seunghyun smiled as sweetly as she could with Jiyong still lying on top of her. "I'm throwing you a goodbye slash birthday party. I'm your girlfriend so that's what I'm doing. Alright?" Jiyong smiled down at her, moving over to lie beside her. "Alright. Was that it?" Seunghyun shook her head, reaching out to play with his scruffy beard. "I also want to give Seungri a goodbye party so I'm combining the two. That's the favor... for you to be alright with that." Jiyong looked over at her dark expectant eyes and sighed. "Of course I'm alright with it. I understand how upset you've been because of Seungri. I'm not going to stand in the way of you two patching up your friendship." Seunghyun hugged him tightly. "Thank you Dick. You must be the most understanding boyfriend in the world... although I have no one to compare you to so I'm not sure." Jiyong kissed her sweetly. "I am... trust me. Why don't you get some sleep. I need to work some more." Seunghyun straddled his lap, removing her tank top so that she was completely bare. "I have a better idea Dick... let's bring Little Richard out for an encore." Jiyong sat up, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "Mmm... girl can't help it." Seunghyun snorted against his lips at that. "You're so funny Dick." 

Soohyuk looked confused as they neared Club L'Amour. "Let me get this straight. Your girlfriend is throwing you this party, but she asked you to share the spotlight with another guy? Another guy who hates your very existence?" Soohyuk favored Jiyong with a mocking look of confusion. "I wonder why that could be?" Jiyong dropped his cigarette butt onto the ground, shaking his head. "It's not like that. They're friends... have been for years. He's just... ultra protective of her." Soohyuk snorted, pulling open the door to the club. "I can't really blame him there. You are a pretty questionable character Jiyongie." Jiyong rolled his eyes as he looked around for his girlfriend. "Yeah... that's me.... questionable." He spotted her next to Seungri and her sister leaning against the bar and the sight of her knocked the breath from his body. She was clearly intending on giving him quite the send off if the extremely low cut, leg baring green dress were any indication. As Jiyong made his way over, his gaze was riveted not on her body but her face. She was surprisingly wigless this evening and although he'd seen it more times than he could count now, he still found her the most beautiful this way. "Dick... when did you get here?" Jiyong couldn't take his eyes from her as his hand moved of its own accord to caress her hair. "Just now... you look... you look fabulous." Seunghyun's smile grew wider as she pressed in close for a kiss. "Thank you... you too." Seunghyun turned to Hyeyoun and the surprisingly calm looking Seungri. "You both remember Jiyong I'm sure." Hyeyoun smiled, raising both eyebrows up. "He's hard to forget. When do you leave?" Jiyong glanced at Seunghyun then back to Hyeyoun. "Wednesday morning." Hyeyoun took a sip from the glass in her hand. "How long will you be gone for?" Jiyong smiled as Seunghyun handed him a cocktail. "I'm hoping to be back in two weeks, but it could be more." Hyeyoun raised a brow at that. "Your family must miss you quite a bit. What about your job though?" Jiyong felt like he was being interrogated but he remained cool. She was Hyunnie's sister after all. "Yeah... they do and I miss them as well. As far as my job is concerned, I can actually do that anywhere. I can write articles from Korea. It won't be a big deal at all." 

Jiyong entered the men's room coming face to face with Seungri. They exchanged greetings in the form of head nods. At the sinks, the blond looked over at Jiyong coldly. "So Dick..." Jiyong side eyed him as he soaped up his hands. "It's Jiyong actually." Seungri tossed his paper towel away, tilting his head as he watched the other man reach for his own. "So Dick... I just wanted to say I'm willing to let bygones be bygones." Jiyong turned to the blond, surprised to hear it. "Oh? Considering that I did nothing to you, that's really big of you." Seungri's lips turned up into a smirk. "It is big of me." Jiyong blinked over at him for a minute then exhaled. "Okay then... I'll see..." Seungri grabbed his wrist bending it behind his back at a painful angle as Jiyong let out a startled cry of pain. "One more thing Dick." Seungri tightened his hold and the angle of Jiyong's arm until the latter thought for sure that it would break. "If she sheds just one tear because of you, bygones will no longer be bygones... understand?" Jiyong nodded, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Yeah... fuck... I love her you prick." Seungri stepped back, releasing him as he did. "Then we should be good, eh Dickie boy?" Jiyong swiveled his arm about as Seungri strode out of the men's room like he hadn't just assaulted a person. 

Seunghyun rushed up to Jiyong as soon as he left the men's room. "Dick? Seungri said you weren't feeling well. Are you alright?" Jiyong turned to see the blond watching them closely. He rubbed his arm unconsciously then smiled at Seunghyun. "I'm fine now... no worries. Seungri and I even made up." Seunghyun kissed his lips chastely. "I know... he mentioned that. I'll bet when you get back that you two will become friends." Jiyong shrugged, wrapping an arm... his good arm... around her waist. "Stranger things have happened I guess." Dongwook slid up next to Seungri where he stood watching the happy couple. "Have you told her yet?" Seungri shook his head, eyes never leaving the pair. "Not yet... she'll find out when I keep showing up here." Dongwook rolled his eyes, giving him a shove. "What changed that thick head of yours anyway?" Seungri turned his full attention to the older man. "You don't just walk away from family, Dongwook. You should know that." Dongwook tilted his head at that. "Is that so?" Seungri rolled his eyes, draining the rest of his beer. "It is, yes. Besides, if Hyunnie was going to go to all the trouble to pretend that this party was also for me then the least I can do is stick around for her." Dongwook laughed at that. "You little shit... you knew?" Seungri chuckled beside him. "Who knows Hyunnie better than me?" Dongwook sighed as he too watched the couple smiling together. "She loves him." Seungri nodded, opening up another beer bottle. "She does." Dongwook stared at the younger man for a moment. "Are you alright?" Seungri looked him right in the eye. "Are you?" Dongwook shrugged, raising his own glass. "I'm a married man with a child." Seungri raised a brow in question. Dongwook exhaled, deflated. "She deserves to be happy." Seungri smiled, turning to look at the couple once more. "She really does." 

"I'll text you when I can and... and call but the time difference is fourteen hours so it's difficult." Seunghyun nodded, standing in Jiyong's doorway wearing his dress shirt and boxers while he checked his luggage over one last time. Now that he was going she felt so sad... she'd miss him terribly. "I don't really mind the time difference. You know I'm up late anyway." Jiyong pulled her close, burying his face into her neck. "You're exhausted after work. You need your sleep." Seunghyun smirked as his scruffy beard tickled her skin. "You know I'm all keyed up after performing." Jiyong spoke directly into her earlobe. "I thought that was just me that did that to you." Seunghyun groaned in his arms. "Well... you yes but... can I have Jaejoong's phone number while you're gone? Maybe he'd..." Jiyong bit into her neck playfully. "Jaejoong! No way... you wait for me young lady. When I get home..." Jiyong's phone began ringing and he pulled away. "Shit... it's my mother. Hang on..." Seunghyun groaned. "Cockblock." Jiyong walked away speaking rapidly in Korean as he did. "My flight is at 10:30. Yes... me too. I'm looking forward to it too. Okay... my car is here so I have to go. Love you... bye." Seunghyun pulled him close the moment his phone turned off. "Can't you smuggle me in a suitcase? I could sit on your lap maybe?" Jiyong laughed, kissing her sweetly. "I'd love to. Next time you can come and meet everyone. I better get going." Seunghyun pouted, hugging him close. "Tell your mother she's seriously fucking up my sex life." Jiyong laughed, kissing her temple. "Mine too. I don't think she cares though. I love you." Seunghyun smiled as she watched him go. "Safe trip. I love you." 

At 4:00 am on Thursday morning Seunghyun received a text. just arrived and waiting to be picked up by family. i miss u already. love u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, I wanted to end it with Hyunnie deliriously happy which is why it's so open ended.... so full of promise. It leaves so many possibilities open to both her and Jiyong.


End file.
